


The Cruise

by Mizukiyoru_Shiroko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Fluffy and can get cheesy, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, bottom!Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukiyoru_Shiroko/pseuds/Mizukiyoru_Shiroko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki a vampire hunter with a secret,is on a mission on board of a ship, infested with hot vampires waiting to pounce on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Okay guys! This story is being beta by my dear friend Ino Death! -glomps her- She's my fave grimmy. Anyways I really appreciate her help :D Since i'm an lazy ass that doesn't edit my work...XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach sadly..**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The sound of the waves crashing against the ship and the sound of the sea gulls could be heard. You should be wondering who and where he is right? Well, he is, Ichigo Kurosaki, of age 18 soon to be 19. His occupation would be that of a human college student and a vampire hunter with a secret. His relationship is with another male -yes he's gay- has a boyfriend and is soon to be an ex-boyfriend. He is on a cruise ship owned by the famous Las Noches modeling company. The reason why he's on board of this ship was because of his stupid goat-face dad and a mission he was assigned to. His dad had gotten a job as a medic on this ship, he brought Karin and Yuzu as helpers and Ichigo with him for his birthday. At the same time Ichigo could also do his mission without his family knowing about it.

Fishing out his cell phone from his pocket, he glance at the time, it was going to be 12pm soon. He sighed as he thought back about what happen at the dock with his boyfriend before he boarded the ship.

_**Several hours ago, At the dock:** _

_Ichigo hug his overly-tattooed lover and breathe in his musky scent that he was oh-so familiar with. He let his head lie against his broad and hard chest. Renji then pulled away from the hug after a while the glance at his watch then behind him. He seem like he is waiting for someone. Actually his boyfriend has been acting rather weird for the past few weeks, he had put distance between them and was hardly around him, when Ichigo ask him if he wanted to go for a date he would make up a lame excuse to avoid going out. He was suspecting that his boyfriend was cheating on him but without proof he can't do anything can he. He has been dating Renji for almost 3 years, so he hoped that wasn't the case. From afar someone waved at him and shouted, "Renji!" A raven haired girl came running towards them, When she got near enough, she hug Renji and gave him a kiss on his lips. Ichigo was stunned by the scene that was displayed in front of him. Without giving Renji a chance to speak he slap him hard on the cheek when the girl went and stood beside him. Grabbing his bag he ran up onto the ship, tears threaten to spill from his eyes as he ran._

_While running up he accidentally bumped into someone who just seem to be standing there idly. He didn't bother to apologise to the person he bump into and just ran to the room ,only seeing a flash of brown when he ran past that guy. Slamming the door of the room -his captain assigned to him-, open and then closing it as he enter, he threw his baggage aside and laid on the bed sobbing his eyes out. The last time he ever cried this hard was when he found out that his mother died in an 'accident' or rather that was what his father told him._

_**Currently:** _

Tired from all the crying, Ichigo curled up in a ball and had fallen asleep, only for the door of his room to be suddenly kicked opened and his stupid goat-face father barged in. He is still in his usual Hawaiian shirt and short pants but now with an addition of a straw hat. Ichigo roused from sleep just in time to block a flying kick that was sent towards him, he grabbed his father's ankle with all of his strength and threw him against the wall,leaving a slight dent on the metal wall. Without the gigantic Masaki poster on the wall,Isshin took out his phone with the exact same picture as the one that was in their house. "Ohh! Masaki! Our son has grown so strong!" Karin kick her father from behind making him fall onto the ground face first. Yuzu then came in with a tray of sandwich, "Karin you shouldn't be so mean to dad!" Then she turned to face Ichigo,smiling her gentlest smile. "Ichi-nii here eat some of this." She said, pushing the tray toward Ichigo who was feeling irritated that his sleep was disrupted.

Taking the tray from his sister and placed it on his lap, Yuzu sat down beside Ichigo after noticing Ichigo's puffy and red eyes. "Ichi-nii did something happen?" Concern lace in Yuzu's question. Ichigo felt as if something was stuck in his throat when Yuzu asked that question, but he knew better than to worry his sister. He croaked out, "I'm fine Yuzu...just tired." he knew it wasn't good to lie but what else could he say? If he were to say the truth he couldn't trust himself in keeping a cool face. Yuzu stood up,looking slightly unconvinced but she did not press on. "Well bye Ichi-nii, we're staying in the room above you, right beside Sick Bay so if you need anything just go there we will be there." Yuzu said while Karin tried to drag a sobbing Isshin out of the room. "Wait! Ichigo I have a present for you!HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SON!"His father screech,reaching into his coat pocket and took out a credit card and throwing it to his son. Ichigo caught the flying card with ease his eyes bulging slightly as he realise that his father just gave him his own credit card for his birthday. Placing the card at the side table that was beside his bed, picking up a piece of sandwich,taking a bite while staring into space.

He totally forgot about the fact that his birthday was like in a few days time. As he ate, he didn't notice Shiro materializing and sat beside him. "Yo King! it's rainy inside and ya know I hate it." Shiro grumbled. Ichigo then noticed the company he had, "Sorry Shiro, a lot of things have been on my mind lately." Hichigo Shirosaki is his vampiric part or as he thought of it, his twin. The vampire hunter council was unaware of his family heritage, his father thought that he hadn't found out yet or knew that he is a vampire hunter. It was weird for a vampire... well half vampire to be out hunting vampires and not hiding. Ichigo joined the Gotei 13, in revenge so he could find the vampire that caused the little 'accident' that his father told the 7 year old him.

Shiro wave a hand in front of Ichigo face, "King! Ya ok?" Ichigo nodded in reply even though he really wasn't. Shiro smack Ichigo's head hard, "Tch ya know King there is no point in lying to me, I'm part of you... well kinda." Shiro's hand wrap around Ichigo's waist, while Ichigo lean back into the warmth that was radiating from his twin. "Ya know king, it is not good to keep everything inside you..." Ichigo just snuggled closer to his twin, before both of them stiffened, someone was walking towards their room. Shiro immediately place a chaste kiss on Ichigo's forehead before wishing Ichigo a happy birthday and disappearing with a smirk. Ichigo was a little saddened at the fact that Shiro has to go and slightly confused as to why Shiro smirk at him before leaving. A smirking Shiro was never a good sign, a knock was heard, he got up and open the door.

There stood his father with his shit-eating grin plastered to his face. Without saying a word, Ichigo slammed the door into his father's face. His father used his leg to keep the door open, "Wait Ichigo! I really have something important to tell you." Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried to force the door close, "When was anything that came out of your mouth of any importance."Finally he managed to kick his father in the shin and slammed the door before locking it shut. His father groaned in pain outside, one hand holding onto his hurt shin and the other trying to bang the door. Taking out his phone from his bag, wanting to listen to music but he changed his mind almost immediately as he saw the several missed calls and text messages from Renji.

After a while the banging from outside stop and he heard his father walking away but before that an envelope was slip past the bottom of the door. He stood up and went to grab the envelop, looking at the front he saw a familiar handwriting but he just couldn't pin-point whose it was. Throwing the envelope aside, he decided he should unpack a little since he would be staying on this ship for some time.

Digging through his bag, he was trying to find Kon, the stuffed animal his mom got for him a few days before she died. Finally finding it, he hugged it tightly and returned to lie down on the bed. He knew he had to some how, by hook or by crook, have to get over Renji and go out to get familiarize with the ship in case of emergency. Lying for a little longer, he glance over at the letter, then at Kon. Giving the plushie one last hug, he got up and left his room with a map of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** _ **I have uploaded the council badges onto my dA account, PriscillaKoh.**

**Link:** **art/The-Cruise-council-badges-548976957 (Don't think the link thingy will work but imma leave it here)**

**Betad by : Ino Death**

* * *

_**Chapter two:** _ _**Meeting room of the Espada** _

Starrk dangled a necklace in front of his face, he sat back on the chair with his legs prop up onto the table. Ulquiorra glanced up from his book uninterested with the topic that they happened to be talking about. Nnoitra who is standing against the side walked over to Starrk, "Hey isn't that a hunter's necklace?" He asked. Grimmjow perked up when he heard the word hunter, a wide smile spread across his face. " A hunter?" He asked with interest. Without looking up from his book Ulquiorra commented, "Grimmjow there will be no killing on the ship, Aizen-sama would not be pleased to know you had cause trouble on such big event."

"Shut up Aizen's pet." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grab the necklace out of Starrk's hand. True it was a vampire hunter's necklace. Only hunters have that crest which they present within the council and the colour of the crest represents the status of the person.  
Nnoitra then grab the necklace out of Grimmjow's hand, "Heh..this hunter is strong, a captain class from the looks of it. I'm going to look forward to meeting the owner of the necklace." He turned the necklace around and there engrave the name of the owner. Ichigo Kurosaki "Hey don't snatch my prey, one-eyed freak." Grimmjow snap snatching back the necklace with a smirk. 'Hmm..strawberry.' he chuckled at his thought.

Suddenly they all scrambled back into their seat as their boss walk in, Aizen Sousuke and his loyal server, Ichimaru Gin. "Ok all of you should know the basic rule already right?" Gin asked. "Seems like none of them know." Gin turn and look at Aizen who was staring at them boredly, with a wave of hand he instructed Gin to carry on. "Ok first please avoid the journalist or anyone from the media unless they have a pass. Avoid attracting too much attention to unwanted eyes and please behave properly at the ball tomorrow night, that's all." A few of them held back groans, as soon the meeting ended but Starrk,Grimmjow,Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were told to stay behind by Aizen. "The four of you my top models I expect greater work in the future and I assume you are aware that there are bound to be a vampire or two on board this ship don't you?" Aizen played with the strand of hair, his usual impassive look on his face. The four remained quiet, "So I would like you 4 to behave especially well, I wouldn't want any of you getting revealing your true identity to anyone not even the people from our company." And with that they were dismissed.

"Tch, bloody hell even being a human he can still be so cocky in front of us." Grimmjow growled, punching the metal wall which dent easily with his inhuman strength. Starrk yawned leaning against a wall, he really wanted to not give a damn to the hunter but he being the Primera he has to keep the other three in order plus the attraction towards the orangette was growing rapidly.

Ichigo, now holding onto the map he was given, wandered around the note of all the escape routes on the ship. Returning to his room after his exploration, taking out a white button-up shirt and pair of black skinny jeans he went to take a quick shower. Afterwards he dried his hair with the towel, and folded the clothes he wore before realised that the hunter necklace in his pocket was missing. He look around the room, where could it be. The necklace wasn't really that important but it is the badge that allows accesses to the headquarters and identification among the hunter society,without it means trouble. Shaking his head clear of the punishment he would receive if he didn't find it , he tried to think back, he then remembered when he came on-board he did bumped into someone. Maybe he lost it somewhere there.

Throwing the towel onto the bed, the letter fell off his bed and onto the floor. Bending down and swiftly picking it up, he opened the envelope. He felt a strong gush of wind but when he look around there was no window the door was close how was there wind. Shrugging off the thought, he opened the letter.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I do hope your father do give you this letter before you come of age. Don't get angry with me or anything...I wouldn't call this a good news or anything, I know it is impossible to give you a normal human life. Your father was the head of the Shiba clan , yes he is a vampire but not anymore...the reason I think it would be better if you ask him. So in short you are a half vampire and half witch because I was carrying you before your father totally lost his power and became human. Your father's family, the Shiba's carries the silver-blood it is what you say... the catnip for vampires. The Shiba clan bloodline were threatened as the years pass by, you are probably the last silver-blood vampire living in this world, your vampire blood dominates your witch blood but you still are able to do magic. And I assume by now you are very confuse aren't you? You can ask your dad but I doubt he would be able to answer all of your questions. That's all I think I have to say, stay well my young protector..._

_Your mom,Masaki._

Ichigo place the letter back into the envelope, inside the envelope was a weird star-like necklace. His finger gently brush against the necklace,slipping the necklace on. He safely place the letter in his bag, his usual scowl on his face, 'It's time to get some answer from that goat-face' He thought. He wasn't really surprised about the vampire part but it was the witch part that caught him off was half witch and he had no idea, 'Hey Shiro any idea of this witch thing?' He asked his twin. Shiro materialize,shrugging his shoulders, "King even though I don't really like the goat-face, nor have I ever met you mom but listen to her and ask the goat-face" Shiro said a frown on his face. Ichigo didn't know if he should laugh or not, this was the first time Shiro ever said something that make sense and wasn't some crazy stuff.

"I suppose you can be mature at times." Ichigo said under his breath. His albino twin squint his eyes and look at Ichigo. "Did ya say something." Ichigo just shook his head. "Lets go pay a visit to the goat-face." Stuffing the letter in his pocket and keeping the necklace under his shirt so no one will spot it.

Ichigo quickly duck down as the door was suddenly fling open and his father came fly kicking towards him. Shiro who still is materialize grab Isshin's leg and slam him down onto the ground. Isshin yelp in pain as he came in contact with the ground. "Shiro enough we are here to get answers not kill people." "Anything you say King." Shiro grinned but held back on slamming Isshin to the floor again. Isshin sat on the ground groggily before standing up and ushering them in and locking the door.

Isshin eyed the albino who was leaning against the wall for a minute before turning his attention to his son who was sitting on his bed. "I assumed you have read the letter?"Isshin asked nervously his eyes darting between the albino and the orangette. "Yep, and goat-face you should do a better job at hiding stuff you know" Ichigo said staring at the ceiling. Shiro snickered when he saw Isshin's slightly confused face, "Long story short, King found out he was a vampire quite sometime ago when the seal was broken, though the witch part kind both of us, we only found out today" Isshin look at his son, "How much do you know?"

"Umm...well I am a vampire,I am part of the vampire hunter society, working there for personal reasons, that is as much as I know about myself 'secret self' minus the new knowledge I gained when I read the letter and that is about all right?" Ichigo glance over to the bored albino who nodded. "So it's almost everything..."Isshin rub his face in frustration. "When did the seal break?" He asked. "After mom's funeral." Ichigo said coldly, the hatred and sadness is evident deep in his eyes.

"Anyway King and I are here to ask questions, well King is asking them."Shiro pushed himself away from the wall and sat beside Ichigo. "Mom is a witch and you're a vampire, what about Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo blurted out when he realised that both his sister could be in danger because of this. "Don't worry Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu just carry your mom's witch blood and I do not intend to break the news to them so soon but I will have to sooner or later when they come of age."Isshin sighed. "What is the coming of age thing?"Ichigo asked, out of the corner of his eye he saw Shiro trying his best to contain his laughter but the trembling of his body gives it away. "You know something don't you Shiro." Shiro held his hand up in a surrender motion, "King 'ya should let your father explain."

"Well the coming of age is when you turn 19 you would go through something like a heat. In that period of time, all silver-blood will have to choose a mate. They are usually divided into two groups: alphas and betas. Depending on the the mate is chosen, you will mate with him or her of course, but for silver-blood is a special case, all males who carries the silver-blood even if it only a little they are able to carry a child." Isshin calmly explain it as if it was an everyday thing for him. "Hold on goat-face why are explaining such weird things as if it is nothing! And what do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked. Isshin place a hand on his son's shoulder and look on the ground gloomily, "I've been through and seen worse..."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean goat-face!"Ichigo shrug off the hand on his shoulder. "And don't touch me!" You could say Ichigo was starting to freak out even more. Sensing the distress Shiro clear his throat, "I think we have finished talking, if there is any problem we will come back or I'll explain it to him again." Grabbing Ichigo's hand he drag the orangette out of the room. "Hold on!"Isshin ran after the two. "Here give this to Ichigo when well.."He glance at his son. "So he won't freak out." he finished. Shiro took the beautifully wrapped box from Isshin and drag Ichigo back to his room.

"King ya alright?" Shiro asked throwing the box onto the bed after sitting Ichigo on the bed. Ichigo nodded slowly, he glance at the box,reaching over and tearing the wrapper off. In the box contained an old book with some foreign language on it and there was also a credit card. Ichigo set the book aside and pick up the card. 'Did his dad accidentally place it here when he was wrapping these?' He on second thought his father was stupid and clumsy to a certain extent but not this extreme. "King I have a good idea on how to use that card." Shiro's usual maniac grin plastered to his face. Ichigo look at the albino questioningly, "And I assume that the idea you have in your mind right now would not end good right?"

"Aww come on King, what is so bad in drinking your sorrow away! a few shots of vodka will bring you to heaven." Shiro suddenly regretted saying that when he saw the pain flash through Ichigo's eye. "Maybe you really can be right at times."Ichigo said while smirking. "But later tonight."

"Then see ya tonight then King."With that Shiro disappear. After getting into a comfortable position he pick up the book and flip it open. In the book his mom name was written there Masaki Kurosaki, his fingers gently tracing the faded book overall was a list of different spells, defence,attack,healing and other spells.

Closing the book he glance outside, the sun seem to have set already, he was too into the book to notice it. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, 'Hey Shiro, let's go now.' Shiro then materialize beside him,stretching. "Finally! I thought I was gonna die if I have to stay there any longer." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm. The duo walked towards the club that Ichigo found while wandering about earlier.

"Everyone this round's on me!." Shouted Grimmjow while raising his own mug of beer. The people in the club cheered and ordered their drinks to their heart's content. "Seems like your german side is still there." Nnoitra commented while gulping down his own mug of beer. Grimmjow ignore the comment and continued drinking. It took some hard convincing to get Ulquiorra here and drinking. Starrk was stretched out on a sofa sleeping, Ulquiorra just stood stiffly at the side,looking emotionless and sticking out like a sore thumb more than Grimmjow's vibrant cyan hair. The four's attention,including Starrk who now open one eye look up at the new comers. One has bright orange hair,tan and lean while the other was the total opposite of his twin,pale yet lean. They both walk towards the bar and sat down beside each other. Grimmjow walked over to the bar where the twins are seated at. "Go ahead and order, this round is on me." He said with his usual shit-eating grin plastered to his face. Starrk who had pushed himself up into a sitting position, running his fingers through his tousled hair,squinting his eyes he thought hard through his sleep induced mind. 'Where have I seen this boy before? ...! He is the kid that bump into me and drop the necklace earlier.' He thought and tensing up a little. He should tell the others about it and especially Grimmjow, that guy thinks and talk with his dick not with his brain or mouth.

Ulquiorra noticed the tensed posture of the man who was usually relaxed, he glance at him. "Is anything wrong Starrk?" Starrk turned and faced to the pale man, "Yeah...that kid is the hunter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Betad by: Ino Death :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Ulquiorra kept his poker face when he heard what Starrk say. Nnoitra snorted as he overheard them, "Starrk are ya sure? that kid pretty much look harmless, like something that I can break easily." The tall one said. "I don't know about the other one though, never saw him before, he gives off weird vibes." Starrk said, looking at Grimmjow who was flirting with them.

The twins settles themselves in front of the bar, just as they were about to order, a blue haired man came over. "Do 'ya mind if I sit here?" He asked. "The name is Grimmjow if you don't know." Grimmjow plop himself onto the chair beside the orangette. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and my er..." He look over to Shiro before saying. "My twin brother, Hichigo Shirosaki." Grimmjow was slightly stun when the orangette say his name, 'Ichigo Kurosaki...hmm seems like I found the little hunter.' He mused. "Yo! Grimm-kitty." Said Shiro, that earned a smack on his head from Ichigo. Grimmjow scowl at the give nickname from the albino. "Sorry about err..my brother, mom dropped him on the head when he was a child." Ichigo said smirking. "King! I was never drop on the head." Shiro whined. Rolling his eyes, 'At least he is smart enough to play along.'

"Anyway King let's get our ass wasted and get 'yer virgin ass laid!" said a scowling Shiro. Ichigo blushed red at the albino's word. Grimmjow raise an eyebrow then glance the blushing orangette head to toe, at times like this he really is glad that he has inhuman senses. Licking his lips unconsciously, damn it was incredible that the berry hasn't been jumped on yet. Ichigo felt the man in front of him strip him with his eyes, he shudder a little below looking away from the captivating blue eyes.

"Bartender two long island ice tea." Shiro said to the bartender. "Shiro you know I don't handle alcohol well!" Ichigo glare at the albino who just stuck his tongue out. Grimmjow chuckled at the pair of odd brothers. The bartender placed two glass, one in front of Ichigo the other in front of Shiro. Grimmjow paid for them before excusing himself away from them.

As he glide gracefully back to where he came from, Shiro caught Ichigo staring at Grimmjow's nipped the shell of Ichigo's ear causing him to yelp. "What the hell Shiro!" "You like him don't 'ya King?"Shiro teased. "Shut up!" Ichigo smack Shiro in the head before grabbing the glass and gulping the contents down. The drink burned his throat, putting the glass down he coughed a little, he felt light and woozy already. Unlike Ichigo, Shiro is a better in handling his alcohol, Ichigo place his head down onto the table groaning, "Bloody hell Renji...gonna kill him...next time..hic..i see him..hic." Now Ichigo was sobbing. Shiro petted his king,trying his best to comfort him and trying his hardest not to laugh at this.

"I found 'da hunter." Grimmjow said proudly as he return to the corner that his gang is hanging. Nnoitra snorted, "Starrk found berry first, but he sure is a fine piece of ass." He looked over to the twins. "What do we do about him? There may be more than one hunter on board." Starrk asked. "We take them down." Grinned Grimmjow. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing.

As they are chatting, a blood curling scream could be heard from outside. Many of the people rush outside to see what had happened. All the four vampire sonido their way, the stench of death and blood overwhelmed the night air. Shiro place the asleep Ichigo on the couch before sonidoing out too.

Outside blood was splattered everywhere, a man was holding a knife and a decapitated woman head. "DIE YOU FILTHY BLOOD SUCKERS!" He screamed out before dropping the head onto the floor beside the body where a wooden stake was protruding out of her chest and her skin cut into ribbons. Some people vomited or pass out on the spot. Security quickly rushed over trying to disarm the man and the put him out, Gin rushed over to assist them, the silver haired man swiftly took out the man. "Tch probably is a fake." Grimmjow muttered eyeing the captured man in disgust.

Tousen then walk towards them, dispersing the crowd and with the help of a few others carried the ones who fainted and sick to Sick Bay. Shiro, even though slightly sober, knew something was wrong, he glance from the corner where he stood hearing the conversation going between the dark-skin sunglasses wearing man and the four models.

"Don't worry, that was just a psychopath too immerse in gaming,thinking it was real life." Tousen said calmly. "Aww I thought I would have some fun now." grumbled Nnoitra. "We will have our fun Nnoi." Grimmjow slung his arm onto Nnoitra shoulder and whispered soft enough to not be heard by Tousen but by Shiro. "We still got Ichi-berry to play with." A wide grin appeared on both their faces.

Shiro eyes widen and punched the wall in anger, no one is going to lay a hand on his King no one except him. From the corner of his eye, Ulquiorra saw a flash of white before someone grab him from behind and held a sword against his neck. "No one is touching my King." Shiro growled. But Shiro was quickly pinned against the wall beside them. Ulquiorra held a death choke on the albino's neck, he look at the struggling albino with his usual impassive face.

Tousen step towards them closer and place his hand on Ulquiorra shoulder. "I would suggest you to stop now." Ulquiorra release his grip, Shiro fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. "Tch trash." the green eyed man look at the man on the ground before turning away and walking off.

Ichigo jerked awake from where he was left, a cold sheet of sweat covered his body. He felt something was wrong, something had happen to Shiro. He slowly got up ,clutching his head he stumbled out of the now empty bar. 'What happen?' He thought, as he turn to the next corner, he was horrified that a pale green eyed man was gripping onto Shiro neck. Shiro was struggling and at the same time trying to attack the man. Anger clouded his mind. Just as he were about to run there, the dark skin man seem to manage to tell the green eye man to stop. He drop Shiro then left.

Ichigo came running towards his twin. "You bloody idiot! I told you not to leave me!" Ichigo scowled and smack Shiro head hard. "The hell! King I was trying to save your ass from these vampires." Shiro grumbled. As soon as that sentence left Shiro mouth, both of them curled up on the ground in pain, both grabbing their head and throat. Ichigo started to cough up blood and Shiro was fading. All the four people present were confused at what was happening, Starrk scoop up the balled up figure, eyes glowing red, the orangette blood smelled so delicious but he knew he shouldn't do this. Nnoitra slung the fading albino over his shoulder and all the three vampires sonido to the busy sick bay. Tousen left to report to Aizen about the uninvited  _albino_  and his orangette brother.


	4. Chapter 4

_'mmmm'_ = thoughts

"mmmm"=speech

 **"mmm"** = telepathic speech /inner world speech

 

**Betad by: Ino Death!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Ichigo's Inner world**

"King! Wake up!" Shiro shouted into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo jerked awake, holding his head and throat. Everything hurts, his head his throat everything. He is thirsting for something, what is it he wonder. "King are you ok?"Shiro asked. "...thi. ..y" Ichigo croaked out,he crack his eye open to see the blue sky of his inner world. But the next thing Ichigo knew was that it turned dark and that he was no longer in the inner world and had woke up only to be pinned by a surprised blue haired man to the bed. He growled at the man, keeping a tight grip onto the man's neck. Nnoitra and Starrk step forward to take action but a hand stop them. Isshin stood in front of his son and the man he was holding down, "Ichigo, calm down..I have some blood here." Ichigo hissed at his father before jumping off the blue haired man.

Ichigo crouched down at one corner, clawing his throat and clutching his head in pain. "Get..the..fuck out.." He screamed at the few people in the room. He can't control himself his thirst was so bad. He needs to quench this burning thirst. Suddenly the door of the room slammed open and Ulquiorra walk in. Ichigo hiss at the newcomer, with inhuman speed, he manage to push Ulquiorra up against the door, his fangs near his neck. But before he could do anything, Ulquiorra grab Ichigo's shirt and fling him across the room.

Ichigo slam into the metal wall with a deafening thud, leaving the a huge dent on the wall but the orangette is unharmed. "Ulquiorra be more gentle will 'ya, he just woke up." Nnoitra commented. Ulquiorra threw the rope he brought with him to Starrk who caught it with ease.

"So we tie him up and shove blood down his throat?"Grimmjow said. "I've said we need to be careful with him, don't look down on a vampire driven by blood lust." Starrk said. "What! Try having that dude pin you to the bed and almost tearing your throat out when he just woke up and I was careful with him." Grimmjow growled at Starrk. " Catch him first then we decide what to do next and keep the commotion down trash." Ulquiorra commented as he slowly approach the boy. "So Ulqui distract the berry, Starrk tie and we are to hold him down right?" Nnoitra asked wanting to be sure of the plan. Starrk nodded. "1...2...3!" He shouted.

Flashes of black,blue,brown and red/orange could be seen. "He is a feisty one." Grimmjow grinned, looking at the now healing claw wounds that was inflicted by Ichigo. "Grimm focus." Starrk grunted as he dodge another punch that was aimed at him. Nnoitra was able to grab and pin one arm behind, Grimmjow quickly tackle them down. Nnoitra held onto the arms and Grimmjow the legs of the struggling and pissed off orangette. Starrk took this time to bind the orangette's arm and legs before he was picked up by Grimmjow and thrown onto the bed .

Isshin now step forward from where he was standing while the four vampires manhandled him. "Ulquiorra 'ya sure the ropes will hold?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra nodded. Ichigo had more or less gotten control over the overwhelming thirst to rip someone's neck out just because for the blood. "Ichigo are you ok?" concern flickered on Isshin's face. "Do I look ok to you goat face?" Ichigo snapped feeling irritated enough already. "Anyway Shiro get the hell out here." Ichigo said aloud, ignoring the odd and curious stares from the four vampires.

A moment of two later Shiro materialize and was sitting on the bed beside Ichigo with a grin wide enough to dislocate his jaw. "King didn't know you were into bondage." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he tries to shove Shiro. "Untie me and bring me my phone now" Ichigo said. Shiro glance over to the people,ignoring Ichigo. "King you sure are popular with the vampires."

Since Ichigo has calmed down enough he then sensed that the four man in the room minus Shiro and goat face are vampires. He wasn't good at detecting vampires in human form thus it was usually Shiro that sense them but it's hard to sense a vampire if they are good in using spells to hide their vampiric powers. But when time like now, when the pills that hides his vampire side wears off his vampiric powers are at it's peak and so will the craving for blood increase.

"Someone gonna explain to us what the hell is going on right?" said a confused Grimmjow. Ichigo struggled against his binds, "Someone untie me! or at least give me a phone so I can call that stupid Urahara." Shiro turn back to Ichigo and quickly undo the rope, the four vampires got into a crouching position in case the orangette decide to suddenly attack. "Relax guys ain't gonna attack anyone I think." Ichigo said stretching and rubbing his sore wrist.

Grabbing his father's phone that was lying conveniently on the table, he dialled the shady shop owner's number. "Ara? Isshin-san?" The man pick up the phone. "It's Ichigo, hat and clogs you are in a big trouble." Holding the phone on one hand Ichigo flick his arm and a small portal open,.

**At the other side of the portal**

"Oh Ichigo! how are you!" Urahara asked, his face hidden behind the fan. Suddenly he noticed a small portal opening, a hand reach out and grab his head and pulls it.

"Hey Ichigo, give me a warning before you do this plus the portal is kinda too... small." said the blonde hair man, a sweat drop appearing on his head as he glance up and see murderous intent in Ichigo's eye. "Ma ma..Relax Ichigo, what is it that you called me for?"He asked, trying to crawl out of the portal. "What else do you think?"Ichigo pointed to himself. Every time the tablet that he used to suppress his vampire side, once the pill wore off his vampire features take over him. His hair at first short is now longer,falling past his shoulder, his skin paler and his eyes has a few specks of gold mix with his usual warm brown. "Oh, I see." Urahara said hiding his smirking face behind the fan.

"This isn't a oh I see moment hat and clogs, you said that this improve version of the tablet will last longer." Ichigo pushes a strand of hair from his face. "Well...it did last longer than the last one I give you, plus I can't help it if you can go into heat any moment making your powers unstable." He said while grinning, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the four vampires, one seems to calmly evaluating the situation, one sleeping on the previously occupied bed, the other too just seem too confused. He smirked and tip his hat, only making his eyes visible. 'This is going to be interesting.' Ichigo blushed slightly at what the blonde man said, the words go into heat had also caught the attention of the four vampire.

Shiro then came over now with long white hair too and slung an arm over his brighter twin, "King, we got five vampire studs here...who will you choose...?" He whispered, nipping Ichigo's ear lobe. "Shiro!...wait five?" He shove the albino then turn and only count four vampire in the room minus him and Shiro. 'Shiro...no...' "Any way, Urahara find a way to improve the tablet so that it last longer, no way in hell am I going to walk around looking like this."

"Hmm...but King I prefer you looking like this." said Shiro, slipping behind Ichigo and sliding his arms to wrap around Ichigo's waist. "You look so delicious like this..." Lust was laced with his words, making Ichigo shudder. The room suddenly got a little warmer, Shiro lick a soft spot on Ichigo's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the orangette. "I would suggest that both of you stop the act or these two trash may decide to pounce on both of you and fuck you guys to next year." Ulquiorra said. "Tch who said that we are gonna do that?" Said Grimmjow, though he really did have a big problem right now in his pants. "Says the guy who has an erection now." Scoff Nnoitra. "Well so do you!" Grimmjow retorted. "Shut up Grimm-kitty."

"No you shut up ya bloody insect." They now both have push their head against each other, throwing insults at each other. Starrk just continued sleeping, Ulquiorra look away from the fighting blue and black hair man, uninterested in such child squabble.

"SHIRO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Ichigo. "Spoiled Sport King..." Shiro mumbled from Ichigo's neck but pull away but kept his hands wrap around Ichigo's waist protectively. "Ring me if you made a improve version of the tablet, if it doesn't work I won't promise that I won't cut open your neck and drain you dry." Ichigo threatened. Multiple sweat drops appear on Urahara's head before he nodded. Urahara step away from the portal before it disappeared.

"Are we getting our answers now?" ask Starrk with one eye half open. "Yup." said Ichigo before taking a seat on the chair near the bed, with Shiro behind him slung lazily around his neck.

"So...where do I start?"Ichigo asked. "Wait...I don't even know any of you except that your vampires that I'm probably not here to hunt down." Starrk now sat up, "We are the Espada clan well part of us, I am the primera, Starrk Coyote." "Cuatro ,Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra said. " 'da name is Nnoitra Gilga I'm the Quinto" "I'm the Sexta, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"I suppose you guys know my name already right but still, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is."Ichigo points to Shiro. "Hichigo Shirosaki, but just call me Shiro." "So why are you guys on board of the ship?"Ask Ichigo who is fiddling with the necklace that he has on now. Looking at the necklace Starrk remembered that he still has the kid's hunter necklace. Digging around his pocket he pull out the necklace and gave it to Ichigo. "So there is was..couldn't find it...why do you have it anyway?" He ask Starrk. "You bump into me when you boarded the ship. "Oh..." Sensing the drastic mood change in the room, Starrk stop himself from continuing and just continued sleeping.

"Erm...Ichigo, I'm gonna head back to Sick Bay and tend to the patients, if you have any problem call me or something." Isshin said before just nod in response. "Since you guys want to know what I am, I shall tell you, I am well a vampire as you can see but I have a human and witch side,which like one third of me while my vampire side is two third, it's confusing oh and i'm a vampire hunter I assume you figure that out right." Ichigo said furrowing his eyebrows thinking of a better way to explain it. "In short, King is saying that he is a mixture of vampire,witch and human but his vampire blood is more dominant."

With the simpler and much more straight forward answer the four vampire understood. "And I am like his inner vampire side...I don't really know what I am, just that we are one being." Shiro said nuzzling Ichigo's hair. " _Shiro, should I tell them that I am a silver-blood vampire?_ " He asked Shiro. Who just shrug his shoulder as an answer, " _Don't know King, I think you should since your heat may come in anytime and they may jump you, don't want you to get preggers and they abandon or kill you, but we don't really know them..._ "Shiro trailed.

In the end Ichigo just told them, "I am also a silver-blood vampire...from the Shiba clan." This surprised the four, "The Shiba clan...weren't they all executed by the council several centuries ago?"Nnoitra look at Ichigo questioningly. "Don't look at me I don't know I just learn this like earlier today."Ichigo said. "The Shiba clan was executed as the council were afraid that the clan would overthrow the council and take over them as they posses a far more superior power than them."Ulquiorra said he seems to be in deep thoughts. "Wait...I don't really pay attention to stuff but silver-blood carriers can get pregnant during heat if they are a beta right?" Said Grimmjow with a perverted grin. "Yes..."Ulquiorra and the three other vampires turn and look at the blushing red head.

"What?! Shiro! why are they looking at me like that?" He asked and turn his head slightly to look at the albino behind him. "Hmm..King you're a beta..."Shiro lick Ichigo's neck affectionately. "I'm not a beta!"screeched Ichigo. "You so are...your scent of strawberry,vanilla and cream is flooding the whole room it is like having a neon pink head sign above your head saying I'm a Beta and going in heat soon, so come and fuck me." mumbled Shiro, before giving another lick to Ichigo's neck, making him whimper and squirm. "The closer you are going into heat to stronger your scent becomes...and damn...King...your scent..." Shiro growled a little, sliding his hand under Ichigo's shirt, grazing his nipple slightly.

The action seem to jolt Ichigo awake, he push Shiro away and back towards the door. The sudden movement made the other four vampires stood up and at attention. Ichigo's scent is also affecting them. "Fuck...if I ever get my hand on him I'm going to fuck him on every available surface there is on this ship everyday." growled Grimmjow lustfully, he squirmed slightly in his tight pants. "Who said I'm giving King to you!" hissed Shiro, who now has his hand on his sword ready to unsheathe it and fight to protect his King if needed.

"Hey, whitey share Ichi too, he isn't just yours or I could fuck you." Nnoitra lick his lips, looking at Ichigo, stripping him with his eyes then back at the albino. "I would have to agree with the trash for once in this..."stated Ulquiorra who now seem to be the only one to be able stop himself from jumping Ichigo. "Don't talk as if i'm not here!"Ichigo exclaimed before slamming the door open and sonido-ing out of the room and back to his room. "King!"Shiro turned to chase after Ichigo but was tackled down by Nnoitra. "Get the fuck off me you stick!" Shiro buck up trying as hard as possible to get the one eyed vampire off him.

"I'm an alpha I ain't a bottoming bitch! Now get the hell off me."Shiro groaned,trying his hardest to squirm and break free from the tight hold of his wrist. Then all of the sudden Shiro ceased moving and just froze. "Hey whitey what's wrong with 'ya?" Nnoitra asked,worried about his new boy tsked, with all his strength he manage to kick Nnoitra off him then sonido out of the room. The four vampires were clueless as to what was happening it, though they knew the look on Shiro's face was not good. They all sonido after the albino, once they step out of the room where a barrier was set-up after Isshin left they all had to suppress the urge to find the source of the extremely enticing scent of strawberries, vanilla and cream that was flooding the place. It seems like Ichigo has gone into heat.

"I'm an alpha I ain't a bottoming bitch! Now get the hell off me."Shiro groaned,trying his hardest to squirm and break free from the tight hold of his wrist. Then all of the sudden Shiro ceased moving and just froze. "Hey whittey what's wrong with 'ya?" Nnoitra asked,worried about his new boy tsked, with all his strength he manage to kick Nnoitra off him then sonido out of the room. The four vampires were clueless as to what was happening it, though they knew the look on Shiro's face was not good. They all sonido after the albino, once they step out of the room where a barrier was set-up after Isshin left they all had to suppress the urge to find the source of the extremely enticing scent of strawberries, vanilla and cream that was flooding the place. It seems like Ichigo has gone into heat.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as he push himself up into a sitting position, he felt a strong wave of heat hit him. His arms weaken and he fell back onto the bed. He felt so hot, thirsty, lustful. He press his knees together,willing his hard on to go away. 'What is happening...?..Shiro..."Ichigo whimpered then suddenly arch his back the friction his boxer against his raging erection ,causing sweet mind-numbing pleasure to blossom. He couldn't help but let out a moan, he needed to get rid of this heat immediately but how. "Shiro.."He whimpered out again.

The room of his door was suddenly thrown open and lust-daze Shiro stumble into the room. He pounced on the whimpering mess on the bed. Ravishing Ichigo's neck, colouring the pale column with red marks. "Whittey I said we share him right."Nnoitra said, hands on his hips. Shiro pulled away and stuck his tongue out at Nnoitra. All the four vampires have sonido to the side of Ichigo's bed all of them trap under the spell of Ichigo's scent. "Shiro..."Ichigo whimpered when Shiro pulled away, so he turned to the person closest to him,Stark. Ichigo press his lips against Stark,nipping his lips a little for entrance. Stark open his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance, in the end Stark won and they pull away a trail of saliva connecting their mouth. Shiro returned to his previous job of marking Ichigo's neck,Stark quickly stripping Ichigo. Ichigo lean forward and managed to grab hold the hem of Grimmjow's pants and swiftly pull them off. Shiro slowly moved down his chest, licking and kissing his skin until it reaches the pink nub where he gently kiss it before sucking it harshly. He repeat this for several times on both

Stark stood up to take off his clothes, Grimmjow took his place, placing three finger on Ichigo lips nudging them a little. Ichigo understood the silent order, opening his mouth he took the three fingers in licking and sucking on them making sure that they are well coated with saliva. A few of them moan at the sight,their pants getting tighter. Deeming that his fingers were wet enough Grimmjow pull them out, Ichigo whined a little but soon it became moans as Ulquiorra is now jerking Ichigo off. Grimmjow saliva coated fingers rub against Ichigo's tight entrance. Pressing down, his finger slowly slip past the tight ring of muscle. Ichigo arch is back in both pain and pleasure. Grimmjow continued fingering Ichigo before adding more fingers. Nnoitra stood at the side, his tug Ichigo hair and led his head to his dripping wet member. He press his dick against Ichigo's lips urging them to lick it. Ichigo shyly stuck out his tongue and swipe the bead of pre-cum leaking out earning a soft groan from Nnoitra. After giving a few licks he took the head into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue at the tip then taking more. Nnoitra weave his fingers into Ichigo's hair gently tugging more to get him to take in more.

Not long they already have Ichigo coming, Nnoitra ruthlessly skull fucking Ichigo as his moans cause wonderful vibrations. Grimmjow pull out his finger,catching the bottle of lube Stark threw over. He coated his dick with lube before positioning between Ichigo's leg, he gently push in, pass the tight ring of muscle. Ichigo groaned and arch his body in pain as he felt something bigger than 3 fingers entering him. Though pleasure soon took over the pain as Ulquiorra continued jerking him off, making him hard once again.

Once fully seated in Ichigo Grimmjow moan trying his best to not just fuck the redhead into the bed till he can't walk, "Damn berry you got to relax, your killing me." Ichigo did as he was told and experimentally wiggled his hips. Grimmjow slap his ass, "Don't tease berry." he said giving a few gently thrust. Grimmjow suddenly flip them over so now Ichigo is now straddling Grimmjow, Ulquiorra,Nnoitra and Stark all stood at the side waiting for their turn to now behind him, pressing his dick against his filled entrance. "Eh!? Shiro!" Ichigo was momentarily snap out of his lust haze when he felt Shiro behind me. "It's ok King, relax.." Shiro mumbled into Ichigo's ear nipping the shell and licking is teasingly.

Slowly Shiro push in he groaned at the tightness, Ichigo bit his lips hard as he tried to not scream from the pain. Stark bend down and captured Ichigo mouth, trying to make him forget about the pain. Ulquiorra now at the other side showering Ichigo's neck with kisses and licks at the same time gently rubbing his back to ease the pain. Ichigo body wreck with pain and pleasure. He moaned into the kiss, their tongue battling for dominance. Finally fully sheathed in Ichigo, Shiro didn't wait for him to adjust to the size but he just started to thrust hard and fast into him. Grimmjow too let his control lose and set a hard and fast pace like Shiro. "Ah! more! Grimm...Shiro!" Ichigo moaned.

Their pace never slow down instead it was getting faster, every thrust hits Ichigo's prostate head on making him moan hard every time. "Ichi..coming..ahh." Shiro panted now thrusting erratically. Grimmjow was also very close too, they felt their a pull in their groin. Ichigo was also tightening around them too, with a final thrust to Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo came pulling them over the edge too, their cum painted the insides of Ichigo milky white marking him as theirs. Trembling slightly as Grimmjow and Shiro pulled out, their cum sliding down his thigh. "Hey guys! I've got a idea." Nnoitra said. Stark and Ulquiorra look at Nnoitra slightly ticked off at him as they only wanted to feel Ichigo's velvety wall squeezing them.

"Lets try triple penetration." Nnoitra suggested with a grin. Ichigo push himself up wincing in pain, "What!" after the first round the heat he felt was fading away but not completely. "Hmm...i don't really mind as long as I get to fuck Ichigo..."Yawned Stark. "Don't hurt King too much though or your ass would be the one that is hurting." Shiro said while cleaning up. Stark lifted Ichigo up, instinctively he wrap his legs around Stark's waist. He buried his head between Stark's neck, enjoying the others warmth. He felt someone behind him, lifting his head up he saw Ulquiorra. He press his lips against Ulquiorra, their kiss was rather soft and innocent. Ichigo smiled at Ulquiorra but then tensed up when he felt Stark press against his stretch entrance. He pushed in quickly, striking Ichigo's prostate immediately. Ichigo arch into Ulquiorra, "Ah!more.." Stark nibbled on Ichigo's neck before looking at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra slowly press into Ichigo, sliding beside Stark easily. "Ahh..."Ichigo moaned. Nnoitra stood beside Stark pressing into Ichigo, this time it was harder as Ichigo was being stretch further. Ichigo grip Stark's shoulder tightly, eyes close in pain. Ulquiorra came closer and whispered, "Ichigo...relax you will feel better.." He rub Ichigo's back gently ,trying to sooth the pain while Stark jerks him to hardness again.

Ichigo whimpered willing the pain to pass and the pleasure to be back. "Mo..ve.."he mumbled after all three are balls deep in him. The three moved a rather slow pace as they could see pain in Ichigo's eyes. But when Nnoitra managed to hit Ichigo's prostate causing Ichigo to clench down on them. Their remain control of their snap and they thrusted into Ichigo like there is no tomorrow. Several hard thrust from each of them Ichigo was coming again. This made the three other moan in pleasure and to thrust harder. Second to come was Ulquiorra, then Nnoitra. They pulled out leaving Stark who is still thrusting into though Ichigo just came , the hand that is jerking him off made him hard again. After a few more hard thrust and a few tugs, both Ichigo and Stark came.

Stark fell onto the bed with Ichigo on him, they panted and bask in the after glow of fell asleep immediately, not used to use so much energy at one time. "Hey...Stark..at least pull out before you sleep" Ichigo grumbled, pushing himself up and slowly stood up. All the cum in him leak out causing him to moan uncomfortably. Though this erotic sight made the few other alphas wanting to ravish him again. Though Ichigo felt uncomfortable with the cum that was left in him he felt too tired to move, he collapse beside Stark, snuggling into him. Shiro took a wet cloth and wipe down his King's body. The bed was small thus it was hard to cram all 6 grown man body on it, in the end somehow, Stark ended up on the floor with Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Shiro snuggling against Ichigo and Ulquiorra leaning beside the bed.

* * *

 

Will Ichigo regret his action from this night the next day he woke up?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: An ultra short chapter, guys i am having writer's block, QAQ don't blame me if i update slow ok. I'm really sorry, but please enjoy this short, crappy and probably with a lot errors chapter.

Warning: Non for this chapter i suppose except the use of vulgarities

* * *

The next morning

"EKKK!GET THE HELL OFF ME!." Ichigo screamed while kicking Grimmjow and Shiro off the bed. Noticing that he was naked,blushing hard he grab the cover and tie it around his waist. Shiro and Grimmjow yelp and fall onto the ground. The floor now has a pile of naked and half naked people.

He back was sore, a dull throbbing could be felt. All the people all jolted awake when Shiro and Grimmjow crash into them. "Da hell King!" shouted Shiro as he rub his head. Grimmjow push himself up, "ohhh seems like kitty doesn't like to be waken." teased Nnoitra who apparently is being sat on by Shiro. Suddenly Ichigo felt sick, he quickly ran towards the bathroom,thank god there was one here, and he started to vomit his dinner. All the alpha ran towards the cram little bathroom,each trying to squeeze through the door frame at the same time. Ulquiorra being slightly smaller than the others manage to squeeze through, he kneel down next to Ichigo. The retch scent of vomit reach their noses. Ulquiorra rub a hand on Ichigo's back, "Are you ok Ichigo?" he ask the redhead.

Ichigo reply with a groan, "Water.." Quickly Stark left and came back with a glass of water, taking the glass of water, Ichigo use it to rinse off the rancid taste. "I think I should get Szayel here." Nnoitra said before running off to get his phone. "Lets lay you down first." Grimmjow said before swiftly picking him up and carrying him bridal style back to the bed. Shiro set the pillow up so Ichigo can seat comfortably. Stark sat at the side of the bed and gently stroke Ichigo's hair.

Nnoitra then came running back with his phone he place his phone in speaker mode, "What are the symptoms?" the voice ask. Stark replied, "Vomiting, had his first heat cycle started yesterday we mated with him."

"Wait.!we? How many?" the voice ask.

"Stark, Nnoi, Ulquiorra, Shiro and me." Grimmjow answered that.

"I'm heading to the ship, there is a chance that he may be pregnant." the voice said before the line went off. Ichigo reacted to the news rather badly, "WHAT!" he grab Shiro. "You never mention about getting pregnant or anything." he scream into Shiro's face.

"King chill the shit down!, this isn't confirmed plus I didn't expect you to find a mate that quickly." he said while trying to calm Ichigo down. Ichigo sat back down on the bed not really feeling the best. Ichigo grip his head and pull on his hair, "No one get the news out or I will be dead if the council finds out." he glare at them. They quickly nodded to their beta's words, though beta are submissive they hold more power over their mated alphas.

Soon a man with pink hair came in with a medical kit, "This Szayelaporro Granz the Octava of the Espada clan, a fellow model and also a doctor." Ulquiorra introduce the man. "He is a beta too." Nnoitra pipped in but not receiving a kick to his shin from the pink hair man. "Shut up you stick, all of you guys out and let me check on him." "No" all five of the alphas said at the same time. "Even though I am a beta I still am able to kick your asses now get the hell out of the room and let me check on him." Szyael said.

"Guys get the shit out !….he not gonna hurt me ...is he?" he glance over to the pink hair man, the sense of uneasiness wash over him. "I will stay with King just in case since i'm technically part of him." Shiro said, inching closer to wrap an arm around Ichigo. The pink haired doctor sighed and nodded. Shiro mentally cheered and stuck his tongue out at the other alphas who are now leaving the room.

"Please lift your shirt." Szayel said, while he put on some gloves. Ichigo obediently pull up his shirt , exposing his stomach to the doctor. The doctor move his hand above his stomach and a light glow appear on his hands and then spreading onto his stomach and five different pulsing light responded to it. After that he pull away and scribble something on a notepad, the he took out a syringe. "I need to draw some of you're blood and before you say anything, yes I know you are of silver-blood." Ichigo nodded and stretch out his hand. Szayel grab the other's hand, after finding his veins he plunge the syringe down and drew blood. Pulling out he place the vial of blood into a small bag, "Well what i'm going to say needs the other four in here so, would you mind calling them back?" he looked over to Shiro.

Shiro was about to protest but Ichigo shot him a glare that made him shut his mouth and went out to get the others quietly. Soon he return with the other four who were worried sick, Szayel turn to them and asked, "Good news or Bad news first?"

* * *

Kinda cliff hanger?

 


	7. Chapter 7

**This is terrible chapter XD, spend a long time to write it so place may seem odd and idk discontinued, thank you for waiting for so long before i make the new chapter, going to continue to write this before i start on a new project, btw idk how fast i can upload a new chapter but i'll try my best :D support me ok and i've created a archiveofourown acc I'mMizukiyoru_Shiroko i think XD i haven't upload anything yet but i'll still upload here and on dA**

**The new docmanger thing confuses me a lot XD so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes when posted, do tell me if you spot weird tech things like a huge gap and stuff**

**Warning: MxM ,there's NnoitraxTesla in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Bleach, we i could XD but nope**

* * *

Ichigo gulp and mumbled, "Bad news..." he look at the five then to Szayel. "The bad news is that only four of the alpha successfully impregnate Ichigo,I've found four different reiatsu signature in him, it is still unsure which alpha is successful or unsuccessful we would need to move him to mainland so I can check Ichigo four different reiatsu is very dangerous and the survival rate is around 20% but the good news is that if we remove one of the child the chances of him surviving raises to 53%"

"Remove one" Shiro said, looking at the ground. "But Shiro! one of them may be your's"

"No, the person who isn't successful is me since technically I'm you and your me in a way so there is no way in getting pregnant"

"Anyway just remove one" Shiro looks at Szayel, "No!" Ichigo shouted,his reiatsu spiking up, causing Szayel,Grimmjow,Nnoitra and Ulquiorra to be press towards the ground and Stark is barely standing. Shiro went over to his king trying to calm him down , "King! calm the fuck down before you attract unwanted people's attention" he hissed and with that Ichigo managed to take in a big gulp of air and breathe out , calming down, his reiatsu returned to normal. "I'm sorry but I don't want to remove any of them..." Ichigo mumbled the apology softly.

Shiro goes over and gently hugs the other, "it's ok King...but I really wish you did , this poses as huge harm to you..." Ichigo smiles and kisses the other's cheek, "It's my body Shiro, i'm responsible for the choices I make even though you're part of me still."

Just as Szayel was about to clear his throat and say something, there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room froze, "Fuck! King hide! they are here! !" he shouted and stood in front of Ichigo protectively.

"..they?" Nnoitra glance at them, noticing the familiar reiatsu of his boss and lackeys right outside of the door. The door was kicked down, Tousen coming in then Gin and Aizen walk in too. Shiro hisses at them when they step in, the other alphas in the room stood in front of Shiro, taking a defensive stance too, keeping a distance from the trio that entered and their pregnant mate. The four alphas don't exactly like Aizen that much either, Tousen and Gin were acceptable but not Aizen that stubborn arrogant prick.

"Hnn..what do we have here..?" Aizen smirks , looking at the group of people. "An illegal gathering of vampires here? Oh is that you Ichigo..? how long has it been?" He smirks taking a step towards the bed. Shiro hissed at Aizen ready to tackle the other and his lackeys if he took another step forward. "Don't worry Shirosaki..I'm just here to say hello to dear Ichigo don't need to go all defensive" he smile,taking a step back to prove his point. Even after Aizen took a step back, Shiro still maintain his crouching position not trusting that man the slightest.

Aizen took another glance around the room before leaving, Gin and Kaname following behind quietly. "That was very weird..." Shiro said, taking a sit beside Ichigo. "Yeah..didn't expect him to leave without trying to kill me or anything"

"But that is a good thing and a bad thing at the same time." Shiro mumbled as he looks at the door. "Soo...anyone telling us what exactly happened?" Nnoitra ask. "It's a long story but to keep it short, King's mother a witch was killed by Aizen but it was filed under it being an accident, King knows that Aizen is the killer as he remembers him and he pulled strings to make sure to not let the people know about him being not human even though he is one of the captains in the Vampire Hunter Council and now King here is trying to prove that Aizen is not human so he can kill him, well either way I will still kill him, human or not " Shiro briefly tell them.

"If you do plan to kill him or find out if he is human or not, I suggest that Ichigo does that after giving birth. Since being a silver-blood, pregnancy are rare and unpredictable, Aizen may try to snatch Ichigo away and try to let the babies imprint on him so he can control them for his own purposes." Szayel said, pushing his glasses up. The alphas nodded, "I'll call Nelilel for a yatch so we can go back to land"Grimmjow said, walking off to make the call.

-Hours later-

A busty girl with green hair arrive in a yacht,smiling and waving. Grimmjow waited for us to get on the yacht. Shiro carried Ichigo who was protesting the whole time, screaming that he needs to tell goat face about him leaving and that he could walk on his own. Ulquiorra and Stark were to stay behind to keep an eye on things here, Grimmjow, Szayel and Nnoitra got onto the yacht,making themselves comfortable.

The ride to mainland was a few hours long, soon all of them were walking towards the safe-house. "I still don't get how hiding here will prevent Aizen from finding us" Ichigo frowns,smacking the albino's hand which was reaching forward to grope his King as they walk. "Well King unless you have a better idea then the safe house is where we are staying" he grins as he wrap his arm around Ichigo's waist,turning around and stuck his blue tongue out at the two other irked mates.

Nel open the door to the safe house,ushering them in. "I assume my lab and equipments are still in the same room and not touch right..?" he narrow his eyes slightly,looking at Nel who look down slightly. "Maybe.." she squeak and ran off,laughing. Szayel sighs and pinch the bridge of his nose, "This is the fifth time already Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck!" He groans and walks to where his lab is and screams. "Erm..is he going to be ok..?" Ichigo ask. Grimmjow chuckles, "Don't worry it's always like this, I'll show you to your room" he grins and pulled Ichigo out of Shiro's grasp and heads upstairs.

Ichigo look around in awe, they stood in front of a door, Grimmjow opens it,pushing the door. The room was painted with a shade of blackish-grey and white walls. In the centre of the room lays a king size bed, a closet at the side of the room,a bathroom and a long stretch of glass window that shows one a great view of the forest. "Wow..." he gasp,incapable to say anything but be in awe. "How..much does this place cost?!" that was what he said first. Grimmjow laughs and pulls Ichigo into the room and pushes him down onto the bed gently. He watch as the other's long orange hair spread out on the bed. "Mm.." he leans down and kisses Ichigo kisses back,smirking and buck his hips against the other. His heat wasn't gone and won't be going anything soon so why not just fuck?

"Erhem.." Szayel cleared their throat,leaning against the doorframe. Grimmjow ignored him and continued to kiss down to the other's neck. Ichigo realised that Szayel there and started to push Grimmjow away, he wasn't into voyeurism and he isn't going to get into it. "Grimm! Szayel is standing there!" he mumbled,blushing and whimpering under the other's ministration. He moans softly as Grimmjow grinds down on him.

Szayel frowns and clears his throat again,pushing the glasses up. "Grimmjow I would like to have Ichigo in the lab so I can check on him!" He tap his feet impatiently. Finally Ichigo managed to push a pouting Grimmjow away. "It's ok kitty i'll be back soon" Ichigo chuckles and pets his head ,receiving a frown and low growl from Grimmjow. "Don't call me kitty!"He snaps. Ichigo laughs and walks out with Szayel.

-At the lab-

Szayel had Ichigo lie down own a bed, the pink hair vampire hum and busy himself with testing on the other. Ichigo wince slightly at a few test as he watch the other did his job. Szayel lifted Ichigo's shirt,making the other nervous. "What..are you doing?" Ichigo ask. Szayel held up a sensoring device, "I'm checking the reiatsu, it's similar to a pregnant women going for check" he commented, placing the device on Ichigo's abdomen and move it around a little.

"Hm..Shirosaki was correct, your other alphas have successfully mated and impregnated you, here look" Szayel pointed to the screen with four different flickering coloured reiatsu surround by black and red reiatsu which he identified as his. The four different coloured were, two blue, one green and one yellow all four has red and black reiatsu intertwined with them. Ichigo smiles and touches his stomach a little. "..." he silently looks at his stomach,feeling happy.

Szayel place the machine aside and passes Ichigo a small picture with the four reiatsu on it. (A/N:the normal ultra sound baby pic thing) "If you start to feel ill or anything feel free to drop by" Szayel reaches to hold the other's hand, "Time will get difficult especially your case, your alphas will always be there and so will I"

Ichigo nodded and thanked the other before walking off to find his alphas about the news. Ichigo turn into the next corner to spot his albino twin raiding the fridge. He lifted a brow and looks at him, "Shiro..what are you doing?" he ask.

" 'm hungry King, want some?" he ask, holding a blood bag. Ichigo frowns and shakes his head, "No thank you Shiro and please don't drink that in front of me and out of the bag!"he sighs,walking to him. "Szayel checked on me and look" he show the other the picture of the reiatsu. "That's my King!" Shiro slung his arm over Ichigo's shoulder as he bite into the bag,draining the bag dry.

"Shiro! I said to drink from a cup!" he sighs and smacks the other. Shiro cackle and threw the bag away, he then wrap his arm around Ichigo's waist,resting his head on Ichigo's neck. "..I'm proud of ya King" he grinned and nuzzles Ichigo's neck,nibbling and kissing it. Ichigo squirmed slightly,a blush spread across his cheek. "Shiro! No!" he frowns and pushes him away. "I'm going to find Nnoi and Grimm" he smiles and walks off to find the other two. Shiro pouted a little and sighs,running a hand through his white locks. "Guess..i'll go nap?" he mumbled and went out to flop onto the couch to sleep.

Ichigo somehow made his way to the recreational room. He blinks and looks around,impressed by all of this. Several black sconces decorated the walls, a chandelier in the middle. There was a billiard table at a corner, a four seater sofa and two couple seats were placed in front of a flat screen television. A few arcade game that don't seem to be found in nowadays arcade reside at another corner. "How rich are they?!" he ask himself.

Ichigo jumped slightly when someone hug him from behind. He turn his head and relaxed into the embrace,leaning back against the lanky figure. "Nnotira don't scare me.." he mumbled,chuckling. Nnoitra grin and kisses Ichigo's neck, "My bad" Nnoitra pulled Ichigo into the recreational room, sitting Ichigo on his lap. Nnoitra lays back onto the sofa as he twirl his finger in the long orange locks. "Nnoi look" he grins and show the other the picture. Nnoitra didn't object to the nickname and look at the picture the orange head was holding. He identify the yellow ball or reiatsu as his, "Glad that we managed to get ta you before any other alpha did" Nnoitra mumbled as he nuzzles Ichigo's neck and rubs his stomach gently.

Ichigo blushes slightly and lays against him, "Mm..I'm glad too.." he mumbled,glancing up at the other. Ichigo curiously reach out and trace the eyepatch the other wore,tilting his head slightly,questioning. Nnoitra didn't mind the other touching it, he just looks down at the other's big brown eyes in silence. "Nnoi..what happened?" Ichigo questioned,touching the eyepatch.

"Hn..? it's nothing much" he mumbled,reaching to grab Ichigo's hand and bring it down to kisses his knuckle. "I still wanna know"

Nnoitra chuckles and held the other closer before reaching behind his head to undo the eyepatch,letting it fall off. He open his eyes,blinking for a while as it adjust to the light. Ichigo look at the other, the eye behind the eyepatch was discoloured, it was a light grey with slight tints of white compared to the other dark grey one. Ichigo furrow his brows slightly before leaning forward to kiss the eyelid gently. Nnoitra pets Ichigo's head,chuckling. "Well..this happened long ago when I was with my previous mate...Tesla.." he sigh,pain evident in his eyes. "...Nnoi wait if you don't want to tell me it's ok" Ichigo nuzzled him,feeling bad for making the other look hurt.

"It's ok Ichi, I want to tell you" he smiles and kisses Ichigo's cheek. "Now sit tight as I tell you my story. Before I came to now Grimm and the others I was..." he trailed off

-Nnoitra's Past-

"Find and kill him!" An angry mob of villagers ran pass holding torches and pitchforks,not spotting the injured vampire. Nnoitra Gilga had recently turned into a vampire, his sire was killed a few weeks after he was turned. His sire sacrificed himself to protect Nnoitra. Since then, Nnoitra has been going to village to village hoping to find others like him. He had decided to stay in this village for the month but he was caught drinking from a cow. His sire has told him to never feed off a human too often or he will get addicted and be hunted down. During this period of time where if anything wrong or weird have happened it was blamed onto witches,vampires and supernatural creatures. At first when he came to the village, everybody were nice to him, a few weeks past, animals in the farms here started to slowly die off and he was the first to be suspected. Once he was caught by a farmer, he took all his belonging and hid in the forest. Only one person who was kind enough and did not see him as a monster visited him with a rabbit or deer that was hunted down.

That person was Tesla Lindocruz, the dirty blonde male show no fear even after Nnoitra revealed his true self. He visited Nnoitra late at night when everyone was asleep. "..Nnoitra.." Tesla looks down and blushes, "I like you" he muttered, playing with his fingers, too embarrassed to look up. Nnoitra look down at the blonde who was sitting on his lap, he smiles and grabs his chin and kisses him deeply. "I love you" Tesla flush red and kisses back,smiling as he tangle his finger into the beautiful black hair.

"Tesla..do you want me to change you..and be my mate?" he ask the smaller naked panting figure that was laying on his bare chest. Tesla thread his fingers with Nnoitra, holding his hand and nods. "..Yes" Nnoitra sat up,holding Tesla,smiling. "It will hurt a little at first" he warned and he gently bite down onto Tesla neck ,feeding the other his blood and then mated with him. They have promised that they would meet here again with their stuff and they would leave together away from this village.

Tesla head back home a few hours later before crack and lighting flashes through the sky when the sunset, Tesla held onto a bag as look around the forest trying to find Nnoitra. "Looks like a storm will come soon" he sigh as he sat down on a log waiting. Little did he know, the villagers have found out that Tesla was visiting Nnoitra nightly, his mother also complained that Tesla was acting a little odd today.

Nnoitra notice Tesla waiting for him,he walks towards him smiling his usual piano grin. Just then an arrow whiz pass him and hit Tesla in the heart. Nnoitra eyes widen as he sees his mate crumble to the ground,blood staining the shirt. That was the moment where Nnoitra saw red, he clench his fist and let out a scream of rage. With inhumane speed he killed and bit into every human that approach him. After he deem that he had killed everyone he trudge over to the prone body of his mate who was trying to breathe, a huge amount of blood pooled around where he lay, the arrow protruding out of Tesla's chest, the wound wasn't healed odly. Nnoitra kneel down onto the ground beside his mate. He collected his body, holding him close. "..Tesla..I'm sorry..I couldn't protect you" he sob,his trembling and bloody hand reach and stroke Tesla's pale cheek. Tesla coughed up blood and glance up at him,smiling weakly. "...N-n..oi..do..n't cry.." he wheeze as he move a hand slowly to rub a tear away. Nnoitra's free hand move to grasp the cold hand that was on his cheek. "I.. love you" Tesla whisper. Nnoitra lean down to give the other a soft kiss,Tesla hand slowly drop down and lay limp against him. "No..Tes..you can't just go..Tesla!" he shook the other,shouting. Just then, rain started to fall from the sky, Nnoitra look up and let out a scream again,holding onto Tesla's lifeless body against him.

While grieving he didn't notice one person that was still breathing and laying on the ground. That person,pushes himself up and stumble towards Nnoitra's slouched body. Nnoitra only notice the other at the last second where the other managed to slice down and injure his left eye. Nnoitra growl and grip the person's neck,snapping it easily, he threw the body aside and turn back to look at Tesla. Nnoitra got up,holding the body as he walk towards a huge oak tree. Digging a hole he lay Tesla body in it and buried him.

He later then return to the supposedly meeting place,grabbing Tesla bag and one of the knife that was on the ground. The knife's hilt has a crest with the word ' _Venantium_ ' **(1)**  on it snarls and thre the knife as he walk over to the grave. He places the Tesla's bag on the grave,kneeling beside it. He open the bag and look into it. In the bag lays a sheathed dagger with a ruby embed into the hilt, his sire had given him the dagger for protection but he gave it to Tesla as a present after the fifth time they met and confessed to each other. He kept the dagger before leaving the place,giving the grave one last glance. His wound had healed, the flesh around his eye has closed but the wound left the eye discoloured though he was able to still see.

That was the last time Nnoitra has shown an ounce of humanity. He live deep in the forest, feeding off humans who possessd or belong to the group that killed his massacred people without mercy. His rage and revenge could not be quenched, he travel to many places seeking for revenge until he met a group of vampires and who was Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Szayel and Nel.

-End Nnoitra's past-

Ichigo clung onto Nnoitra,tears sliding down. "..Nnoi.." he hugs him, "I'm sorry.." he mumbled. Nnoitra looks down and kisses his forehead, "hey..don't cry that was long time ago" he chuckles, "Now I have you" he kisses the tears away. Ichigo sniffles and nods, reaching out to gently touch his cheek and his mismatch eye. Nnoitra tied his eyepatch back and cuddled with Ichigo who eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

**(1) Venantium: The hunters/hunters (Latin)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys a new chapter :D , my exams are coming soon again...-sighs- i'll try to upload at least a chapter per week, i can't help with the frequent writer's block i have. Once again sorry for bad english, whatever i write isn't betad so if anyone interested idk find a way to contact me here! i would be very happy :D Oh and i'm starting a new fic, this time a Shiro/Hollow Ichigo x Ichigo fic, look forward to it, i have no idea when i would finish writing it. If you see any chapter that looks weird like part of it being different from the other i apologise, i spread out my writing at times so i have no idea what i wrote above of why i wrote them at that time XD so it would be like not connected. Anyways please enjoy :D Oh and i'll try to add in more Shiro.**

**Read and Review please :D**

**Warnings: MxM, Sex,vulgarities, yaoi etc..(lol can't rmb...)**

**Disclaimer: I do no own bleach sadly... ;A;**

_'Hello'_  = Thoughts

"Hello"= Speech

 _ **"Hello"**_  = Telepathic speech (pst..these three may not apply, since i can't rmb to make sure they stick like this, you'll figure out anyway i hope)

* * *

Ichigo woke up later in the evening on a bed,feeling very warm and comfy. He turn and find Grimmjow nuzzling against him, Nnoitra holding onto his waist protectively and Shiro laying above him. Ichigo smiles and squirmed,trying to get up without waking the others,lifting Nnoitra's arm away. He was able to get out of their grip but still end up falling onto the ground. "!Ow.." he frowns and sits on the ground,glaring at what trip him.

"...Yoruichi?" he blinks, looking at the familiar black cat that has sat up.

"Oh finally you're awake." the cat yawns and stretches a little.

"what are you doing here?" he ask the cat.

"I just brought back news from Kisuke" she replied and morphs back to her human form. Ichigo immediately shriek and looks away.

"Yoruichi put on clothes!" Ichigo's distress woke his alphas and look alike.

"Ichi?" " Berry?!" they call out at the same at the intruder and then Ichigo who was sitting on the floor.

"Youruichi?" Shiro looks at the purple hair and tan skin woman before them then threw the bedsheet onto her. Yoruichi laugh and walks away to put on clothes before coming back out.

Now all of them are sited in the lounge room, Nel walked out holding a tray of tea. "So why are you here?" Ichigo ask Yoruichi who took a cup and sip the tea. She reach into her pocket and produce a box.

"Oh the tablets are done" he looks at the box.

"Yeah though they may have some slight side effects" She commented,opening the box,setting a pill package out on the table.

"Side effects?" Ichigo raise and eyebrows as he reach to grab it to look at it.

"Yeah since you're now pregnant and all there would be some things you would be unable to hide even though this is improved, there are still chances for the pill to wear off at any time" Ichigo frowned and looks at the pills then place them back into the box. Yoruichi nodded and stood up.

"I'll take my leave now..oh and someone needs to fix the barrier around the safe-house, there are some spots that are easily accessible, it's probably because some of the runes have faded"

"I'll go strengthen the barrier for now until Ulquiorra arrives" Szayel said before finishes his tea ,yawning.

"Mm..i think i'll get more sleep" he stretches and got up,taking the picture of the reiatsu in him and stuck it onto the fridge with a magnet. He open the fridge to get a pack of blood out. Ichigo pour it out into a cup and quickly drink it, the pills he ate helps him make the hunger away but he still had to consume at least a bag or two bag per day or he'll pass out. He grimace and threw the packet away.

'When is Starrk and Ulqui coming?' he wondered,he can't wait for them to come and see the picture. He really is very happy though at first shock about the whole mating and pregnant thing.

Grimmjow walks into the kitchen,glancing at Ichigo before going forward to grab his ass. "Grimm!" he frowns and blushes.

"You promised to come find me after Szayel finished but you didn't" Grimmjow pouts,nuzzling and grinding against him.

"You horny cat get off me!" he blushes and pushes the other away,turning to glare at him.

"I was going to find you but I got lost and ended up in the recreational room, Nnoi then found me and we cuddled and talk on the sofa and when I woke up I'm on the bed with the three of you"

"Doesn't matters now" he grins and walks forward corner Ichigo to the wall.

"Grimm!" he frowns and tries to move away. Grimmjow stuck both his hand against the wall, looking at Ichigo,he lean forward and press his lips against Ichigo's,smirking.

One of his leg going in between Ichigo's effectively making Ichigo unable to move. Ichigo blushes and glance down at Grimmjow's leg and squirmed. "Move Grimm!" he growls and glares at him.

"I'm not in the mood!" he hissed. Grimmjow frowns and leans in to kiss Ichigo again only to be interrupted by the loud ringing that came out from Ichigo's back pocket. The blue hair man,cursed and step back,looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo took out his phone,wondering who could have called him, he look at the unkown caller id and picked up the call. "Ichigo Kurosaki!? Where have you been! Why didn't you call or text me back!?" He groans when he heard his ex voice.

"We are over! Stop fucking flooding my phone with your text and calls!" he growl into the phone before ending the call,not giving the other another chance to speak. Grimmjow sense his mate's distress and slung his arm over his shoulder,nuzzling him.

"…your ex?" he ask, kissing his cheek,trying to calm the other down.

Ichigo nodded frowning. "He was cheating with a girl I think…doesn't matter now since I have you guys" he smiles and kisses Grimmjow.

"You think?" he looks down at the other confused. "Before I board the ship, I was still with him, he was waiting someone he was nervous and all, plus he's has been more distant a few weeks ago." he mumbled,sighing. Grimmjow tighten the grip on his orange head mate.

"Mm..Come i'll make you forget about your ex" he pushes Ichigo against the wall, kissing him deeply,licking his lips for entrance which Ichigo willing granted. He open his mouth and the other's tongue slip in. After a long passionate kissing, Ichigo was putty in Grimmjow's arm, soft pants and a glare was shot at Grimmjow who had his stupid cheshire cat grin on.

"Nn..Grimm.." he whimpered and buck into the other's hand when he cup the tent on his pants.

"Don't tease!" he hissed impatiently.

Grimmjow growls and bit down on Ichigo's neck. Groaning as he felt blood rushing into his mouth, he quickly yank off Ichigo's pants and carried Ichigo onto the counter,setting him on it as he lap up the blood. A hand travelled down and grabs Ichigo's dick and thumb the tip before moving the hand up and down the length. Ichigo buck his hips in pleasure,keening for more as he close his eyes in bliss of the friction.

"You look so delicious now.." Grimmjow groan as he lean down to kiss him again.

"Mn..faster..Grimm..fuck..me.." he pants and bucks his hips harder,only stopping when Grimmjow's hand held his hips down.

"Patience.." he chided even though all he wanted to do now is to take his pants off and pound his mate into the counter till they both pass out.

He had to carefully prepare his mate before taking him, he didn't want to face the wrath of the others if Ichigo was injured especially the lazy ass who may as well be the sin Sloth He shivered slightly as he remembered how scary Stark is when he is pissed and is motivated to fight. He was jolted away from his thoughts when Ichigo pull his head down into a heated kiss. Grimmjow grinds against Ichigo and moans into the kiss chuckling. He pulled away from the kiss panting as his lips trailed down to leave marks on the orange head's neck.

"Grimm…" he whined and tug at the blue hair,grinding against the other. Grimmjow pulls away to grab some lube from the cupboard over their head. Ichigo tilt his head and eye the bottle of lube he open his mouth to ask but before he could do that his words turn into moans. Grimmjow has already open the bottle coated his finger with lube and thrusting into him.

"Ahn!…warning next time asshole!" he pants and clenches down on the digits that is stretching him. Grimmjow groans and quickly prepare the other before coating his length in lube and thrust into the tight passage,letting out a satisfied groan. Grimmjow hauled Ichigo up,the other sliding down onto the blue hair's man length more. Ichigo eyes widen and let out a loud moan as he grip onto Grimmjow tigthly.

"So…deep.." his head lolled back as he buck his hips up. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo into his arms,not pulling out yet and lets the other slide deeper down onto him as he slowly walk towards the room. Grimmjow lay down on the bed with Ichigo straddling him. Ichigo looks down at the other with lust glaze eyes before he lifted his hips up to push himself back down ,arching his back and moaning in pleasure.

"Mn…Grimm..I love..you" he grunts and continues to bounce on the other's lap,moaning louder as he felt the familiar coil of heat in his groin. He pants and leans forward to kisses the other deeply. Grimmjow on hand held onto Ichigo's hip,gropping his delectable ass as he thrust upwards to meet with the other's moving of hips.

"Ahn! Grimm…Cumming!" Ichigo screamed the other's name out louid in pleasure as he came, his velvety warm passage clench down pleasurably onto Grimmjow's dick and brought him to his release quickly too. Ichigo lay down onto the equally sweaty body under him,smiling. Grimmjow reach up and pets Ichigo's head slightly,nuzzling his beloved mate. Both of them lay there panting and getting down from their high Ichigo push himself off the other's chest and row to lay down at the side his chest. He whimpered slightly as he felt the warm cum slide down and onto his thighs and the sheets. The orangette lay there absolutely exhausted but stated.

Ichigo yawned and turns to cuddle close to the warm body beside him. The other apparently have fallen asleep his chest rumbling in a deep purr when Ichigo snuggled closer. Ichigo repressed a laugh as he pet the unruly teal locks. Grimmjow unconsciously leans into the touch,nuzzling the hand as he slept.

Ichigo turn when he heart someone falling onto the ground holding back their laughter. He tilts his head and looks at his paler twin banging his head onto the ground as his frame tremble from laughter. He later look up biting his lips with tears in his eyes he got up but started laughing again. "Stop laughing!" Ichigo hissed and glare at his twin. Shiro just stuck his blue tongue out at him before laying going over to lay beside Ichigo.

"So..King how do you feel?" Shiro ask. Ichigo look at the other as if he grew another head before reaching over to touch his copy's forehead.

"'m not sick dammit!" Shiro frowns and pull Ichigo close to him,nuzzling and kissing his neck. "So 'ow are ya feeling ?" he ask again.

"Other than being weirded out by your sudden change of attitude and sore from sex I feel normal" Ichigo replied. "Soo..how about you?" he ask,not really sure what he was suppose to say. "We can as Szayel to check on you or something" he commented.

"For god sake 'm fine!" Shiro grumbled and reach out to gently stroke Ichigo's tummy. "You'll show soon probably in a few weeks time" Shiro grins as his hand slowly mouth down southwards. Ichigo blushes when he notice where the hand was heading, he frowns and smacks the hand away. "Not now Shi! I'm tired" Ichigo groans but leans his head against the other's chest playing with a loose lock of white hair.

"Hey yer weren't tired when we all took ya at one go!" Shiro pouts and looks at Ichigo with teary eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" Ichigo grabs a pillow and shoves it into Shiro's face. Shiro pull the pillow away and pins Ichigo down ,wrapping his arm around Ichigo so he can't fight back. "Don't tease me King…you know I like it when you keep pleasure away from me" he moans and grinds against Ichigo.

Ichigo eyes widen when he felt the other's hard on grinding against his hips. "Don't get hard from this you sicko!" Ichigo shriek and squirmed trying to push the other off him.

"Mm..more" Shiro arch his back and humps the other's leg. "Shirosaki!" he growls and struggled. Just as he was about to head butt him Shiro was suddenly gone and was thrown against the wall, he hit it with a deafening crack. Ichigo look at the crumpled twin on the ground groaning. "Don't touch him trash." he heard someone growl.

Ichigo look at the growling male, smiling when he recognise the other. He immediately pounce onto the shorter raven hair male,clinging onto him not caring about his nakedness. Ulquiorra was slightly stun by the sudden hug, he held onto Ichigo. Starrk stood against the wall beside Shiro, his eyes close. "Bloody hell that hurt" Shiro rub his head and stood up,glaring daggers at the raven head who was holding his King.

Ichigo turn his head and stuck his tongue out at Shiro then turn back to nuzzling Ulquiorra. "Ulqui you didn't have to do that, I would have head butted him. Plus if he is thrown around more he would become dumber than he already is." Ichigo chuckled.

"It has a brain..?" Stark open an eye and looks at the albino beside him.

Ichigo laughs and nods, "I'm sure he does."

"Hey don't talk as if 'm not in the same room!" Shiro whined , "Don't be so mean to me King!" he pouts and looks at his twin. "By the way King the view is great from here, don't you agree Stark?" Shiro cackled and glance at Stark who was also eyeing Ichigo's bare ass that has cum still dripping out of it.

Ichigo blushes when he realised what his twin was talking about,he didn't have any clothes on. He moves away from Ulquiorra and grabbed the cover that was previously covering the snoozing blunette's naked ass and wrap is around his waist. "I'm taking a bath! Anyone that peeks in will be killed in a blink of an eye" he growl and slightly limps towards the bathroom that was connected to the room. Shiro hum in appreciation at the sight of Ichigo's sexy ass and muscle flexing as he walks.

"Before I blind you take your eyes off Ichigo, Trash" Ulquiorra said monotonously. Just as Shiro open his mouth to throw a insult at Ulquiorra, Szayel step in. "Ulquiorra please go fix the runes, I was told that they were old and are fading away, I made temporary runes but it won't last forever" Szayel said before walking off knowing that the other would fix the runes.

**-In the bathroom-**

Ichigo turn the tap and waited for the tub to fill up as he undid the cover around him,setting it down at the hook. Once the tub is filled he got in slowly, the warm water relaxing his sore muscle, "Mm…" he groans and leans back against the tub.

"Shiro is a pain in the ass…" he grumbled and closes his eyes. He eventually finds himself standing side ways on a building. "Hey old man Zangetsu you called?" he looks at the man with stubble at his chin,wearing a black coat. The man standing before him is what you can say the smarter and more collective part of his vampire side and is the main source of his powers.

"As the four different reiatsu grow and change they will absorb a good amount of your reiatsu, I've made myself un-summonable by you, I do no wish to be wielded by you when you're pregnant. I trust that your mates will take good care of you, I still let Shiro wield me but I've put a restrain to his powers unless there's a life or death situation it would be kept lock" he said.

Ichigo pouted at the fact that he was unable to fight just because he's pregnant, "Zangetsu! I'm not that pregnant yet! I am still capable of fighting as well as Shiro!" he demurred.

"Ichigo I will not allow you to wield me no matter what you're pregnant with four child and you've heard the pink haired doctor the risk, you need the power to protect and feed the children."Zangetsu huffed.

After a while of trying to reason with the orangette, Ichigo gave up in fighting against the older man. Ichigo conscience returned to the real world, he open his eye and looks around,stretching a bit and started to wash himself.

Ichigo got out of the tub once he was done washing and soaking in the water. He grabs a towel to dry himself then proceed to wrap the towel around his waist. He walks over to the mirror and looks into the reflection, he look slightly different when he wasn't suppressing his vampire side with the pills. Other than the obvious change that is the long hair that fell to his waist, he was also slightly fairer than he was before, his eyes too also have more gold in it,they were slightly rounder and bigger, his face was less sharper too and he look way more feminine than he was before.

He went on and tried to comb his long hair,groaning in frustration as he tug a knot. There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Ulquiorra asked me to bring some clothes in and check on you" Stark drawled.

"The door is unlock " he called out as he attempt to comb his hair once again. The door open and Stark walks in with a pile of neatly folded clothes in his hands. "Where did the clothes come from?" Ichigo ask,looking at them.

Stark shrugged and yawns at the question, "Put them on first, I'll help comb your hair I'm good at that" he smiles. Ichigo looks at him and nodded,grabbing the clothes and slowly slid them on,blushing slightly as he felt the other's gaze on him. After he put on clothes, Stark push him down to sit down in front of the mirror. Grabbing a comb Stark started to comb Ichigo's hair, Ichigo tense up slightly when the other touch his hair but eventually relax and sighs.

"Are you afraid of me?" Stark ask as he comb. Ichigo raise a brow at the random question. "Hm.. I don't see the reason why I should be afraid, you're nice and I feel calm around you..so why did you ask?" Ichigo questioned.

"Many have told me that I am scary..I don't know why but I'm always alone like this" Stark mumbled,leaning down to kiss Ichigo's forehead. "You're the second person to not be afraid of me" he chuckled.

"I'm the second one?" Ichigo glance at him. Stark nodded and pets Ichigo's head. "Yeah the second one…the first one is my little hermana(1)" Stark mumbled.

"Well she can be counted as an orphan I took in during world war 2, I found her under a pile or rubble she was barely breathing so I had to change her on the spot..of course at first she was angry at me but the more time we spent we got along quickly but during this one time, she was out hunting she was caught in a crossfire. By the time I notice that she hasn't come back from the hunt she was already long dead."Stark sigh and comb Ichigo's hair.

"I used to comb her long hair too but she insisted to have them cut because they were annoying" Stark chuckled and looks at Ichigo. "Your hair is so soft to touch..and smells good too" Stark mumbled as he press his nose against Ichigo's hair,inhaling the smell of the shampoo the other had used. Ichigo blushed at the other's word but remained silent while the other held him close. A few minutes of silence passed , the silence broken by the rumbling of Ichigo's stomach. Stark chuckles and pulled the other up and out of the bathroom. Ichigo is wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white wife beater that clung snugly onto his muscles.

Stark brought the other into the kitchen,sitting Ichigo down at the dining table. "What would you like to eat mi amor?" he ask.

"Hm…a sandwich would be good enough" Ichigo beam.

**-Back in the room-**

Grimmjow groans and turns ,his hand searching for his mate that was suppose to be beside him. "mm..kitten..?" he mumbled drowsily. He open an eye and saw no one beside him, he shot out of the bed panicking. He pull a pair of pants on and walks out to find Ichigo. He relaxed when he notice Ichigo and Stark in the kitchen talking. Grimmjow yawns and headed towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Ichigo notice the blue hair male walking to the kitchen,suddenly remembering something. "Oh yeah! I was going to show you guys this, Where's Ulqui?" he ask,walking to the fridge to get the printed picture of the four different coloured reiatsu inside the reiatsu chamber of his.

Grimmjow face split into a huge grin, Stark smiled and reach out to pet Ichigo's stomach before Grimmjow pull Ichigo into a hug. "I hope they will grow up as strong as their fiesty strawberry mother" Grimmjow chuckled and kisses Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo scowled but laughs before squirming out of their embrace, "I'll go find Ulqui!" he smiles before going off to find Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra glance up when he heard someone call his name, "Ichigo?" he stood up from the crouching position he was. He watch as the orangnette run about calling out for him before stopping when he notice the raven haired male was looking at him silently. "Is there something you need?" Ulquiorra ask as the other run towards him and launch himself at him. Ulquiorra already knowing something like this would happen had his hands out to catch him.

"I'm here to show you this!" Ichigo passes the photo to Ulquiorra, who took it and look at it, a small smile was on his face. He passes the photo back before setting Ichigo down on the bench.

Ulquiorra was out checking the runes in garden they have when Ichigo found him. He took a seat beside Ichigo,his hand wrap around the other's waist, he wasn't one to express his love much through his actions and to be honest he was told that most of the time he was blunt. Ichigo didn't pull away from the touch but lean into the smaller male,resting his head on his shoulder.

"I didn't get the chance to look around when I arrived…this is a really beautiful place" Ichigo mumbled as he nuzzles Ulquiorra's cheek with his head.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Ulquiorra asked glancing down at the other. Ichigo sat up and smiled,nodding.

"That would be good! I was shown around to some room and I stumbled upon the recreational room." Ichigo stood up and pulled the other up,excited. Since he is stuck here for sometime he need to know the place well or he may wind up in some weird corner of this huge mansion-like safe house and rot while no one would notice him going missing.

"Fine then I shall bring you around then we shall have lunch" Ulquiorra said,looking at his brough Ichigo around the house before walking back to the kitchen where Stark and Grimmjow have cook up a feast. Ichigo was clearly surprise that they were capable of making so much stuff.

Ichigo took a seat and looks at the food, "That's a lot.." he mumbled as Shiro sitting beside him starts putting food onto his plate then proceed to shovel them into his mouth.

"Tch..Trash" Ulquiorra mumbled,irritated as he starts to eat. Shiro cackled and continue to shovel food down into his mouth. Ichigo sighs and ate,laughing when Nnoitra and Grimmjow started to bicker over some stupid stuff and Stark falling asleep,face planting into his plate of pasta.

**-Later in the evening-**

Ichigo flop onto the bed after another warm bath,nuzzling into the bed his hair still damp and he had only have a towel around his waist. He only brought a few shirt when he decided to board the cruise thinking he wouldn't need much since it's only a few days trip but now being stuck here, he needs more clothes. He sat up and yawns before grabbing his phone ,grumbling as he still see the huge amount of missed calls and messages.

He went through all the text messages,ignoring those which his ex had sent. Stopping when he saw a message which the So-Taicho has sent. He open the text to see that he was dismissed from the mission he was suppose to be on, which was to monitor the vampire activity and protect the people on the cruise, since he isn't on the ship anymore make sense as to why he is taken but how did anyone know that he was not on the ship.

He furrows his brows and puts his phone away,looking around the room feeling a pair on eyes gazing at him. He shot up and crouch down,grabbing the butterfly knife that lay in his bag. He growls when he notice movement outside the window from the corner of his eyes. He slowly approach the window to feel a sharp pain on his neck, his eyes widen in shock before his vision was spotted with black spots and he collapse to the ground.

* * *

(1) Hermana: sister

**A cliffy! :DD Please be patient as i write more XD and try to focus on homework before i write more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please note that** Venantium **and Vampire Hunter Council is the same thing, different period of writing** time, I **forget things here and there and yeah it gets confusing. Sorry!**

**Anyway a new chapter yay!! :D Please read and review!**

_'mmmm'_ = Thoughts

"mmmm"= Speech

 **"mmm"** = Telepathic speech /Inner world speech

* * *

Shiro frown when he noticed himself fading slightly and the fluctuation of Ichigo's reiatsu. “Shit King!” he growls and turns to run out of the recreational room where he hung out with the rest of Ichigo's mate. Nnoitra raises an eyebrow as he watches the albino run out before realising that if something must have happened to Ichigo.

“Get pinky here!!” Shiro shouted as he sonido to where he felt Ichigo's faint reiatsu pulse, bursting into the room he noticed the slight scent of Ichigo's blood and some other odd scent. He quickly went over and kneel down beside Ichigo's limp body, he shakes the other frowning.

“King! Wake up! Are you ok!?” he asked, noticing a dart that is sticking out of Ichigo's neck, ripping it out quickly he took a sniff of the dart before throwing it aside hissing.

That was when Szayel rushes in with the others trailing behind him. He kneels down beside Ichigo, setting the first aid kit he grabbed when Grimmjow broke into his lab shouting at him to get out to help Ichigo.

“Oh dear..what happened?” Szayel asked, frowning as he examines Ichigo.

“Someone tried ta kill 'im..tch..bastard they used poison on 'im” Shiro growled and points to the dart he threw to the side.

“Poison?” Szayel eyes lit up with curiosity, eyeing the dart that laid on the ground.

“Carry him down to my lab quickly, I need to know what was used then create an antidote, we don't know how long he can hold so be quick, the rest not helping get out of the way.” Szayel said sternly as he quickly left for his lab.

Starrk went forward and scoop the unconscious orangette up and brought him to the lab. Nnoitra had froze at the sight of Ichigo lying on the ground, his frame trembling as he felt as if this is the end, the same thing is going to happen to his loved one. He growls, clenching his fingers to form a fist he punched the wall angrily. Grimmjow lingered behind, looking at his best friend silently. He know what the other had gone through, Nnoitra open up to him when he caught the other wandering around at the edge of a forest while they were travelling and staying out of the hunter's radar a long time ago.

Grimmjow sigh and walks forward, placing a hand on the taller male's shoulder, gripping it hard. “Nnoi...it will be fine..trust Szayel's skills, we need to hunt down the one that hurt our mate”

Nnoitra grit his teeth and nodded, “Let's go fuck up that fucker” he snarls and walks out of the room, Grimmjow walking behind the taller male, grinning madly, bloodlust evident in both their eyes.

Ulquiorra and Starrk stood outside the lab, glancing towards the door when they hear it shut. “Sure they can handle it?” Starrk asked, yawning slightly.

“They should be able to” Ulquiorra answered before pushing the lab's door open slightly, peeking in. Szayel's lab is a mess well messier than before, his lab is piled up with papers, machines and computers at a side, a few hospital beds are at a corner, partitions separating the few beds and from the mess. Ichigo now lay on the  bed, paler than before, his chest heaving up and down as if it seem difficult to breath the, droplets of sweat slid down his face that is scrunched up in pain. Shiro sat beside Ichigo, gripping his hand tightly. Szayel growl in frustration as he mixes substances here and there, trying to make an antidote from the poison he assumed that was used on him.

“Try this.” Szayel said, walking over with a test-tube with a purplish liquid in it. He held out a dropper and drop some of the purplish liquid into Ichigo's open mouth. He waited for a reaction, grabbing his clipboard and pen to record anything that happened. After a while, Ichigo's breathing stabilised and colour started to return to his face.

“I think it worked!” Szayel grinned, thrilled at his findings.

Shiro slides down onto the ground, glad that it worked. “This seems to be a new poison...it was hard to make the antidote..why did anyone want to kill him?” Szayel looks back at the now sleeping Ichigo. Just as Szayel ask, Nnoitra and Grimmjow walk back in with a grin on their face, dragging a bloody and beaten body back.

“Need to patch him up, he got it pretty bad and we need answers.” Nnoitra said, giving another rough kick to the man he threw on the floor.

“....Why can't you guys just knock him out and bring him back!?” Szayel groans and wave for them to place the guy onto a bed. He started to work on healing the almost dead man.

Ichigo woke up few hours later, groaning as he sat up, holding his head. “...what happened..I didn't go out drinking did I..?” he mumbled, looking around. He had an iv in his hand, an unconscious bound man lay a few beds away from him. All of the sudden, he remembered what happened, his hand quickly shot up to touch his neck. He seems fine, looking down he sees Shiro sleeping beside the bed.

“Shiro's...still out here..so I'm still alive and not dreaming” he sighs in relief before his hand went down to touch his stomach, flaring his reiatsu gently against his stomach , smiling as four different reiatsu flared back as strongly as before when he first found out he could do that.

Szayel walks in to check on Ichigo and the attacker. “Oh you’re awake, how are you feeling Ichigo?” He asks, smiling.

Ichigo stretches a little,“I feel fine..though it felt like I drank a few too many shots of tequila and vodka..” he groans and held onto his head.

Szayel chuckles and checks his vitals, “Most of the poison should be out of your system by now however I would like you to rest more, something that traumatic isn't good for you or the babies.”

Ichigo nodded and then glance over to the man that lay few beds away from him. Szayel noticed that and pull the curtain between the bed. “Rest now..don't worry you're safe” Szayel said before kicking Shiro to wake him up.

Shiro jerk awake, standing up and hissed at Szayel, “I was having a nice dream!” he pouts. Ichigo laughs, catching Shiro's attention.

“KING!!” he jumps onto the bed and hugs Ichigo tightly. Shiro nuzzles and kisses Ichigo face happily.

Ichigo laughs and squirms, “Shiro! Stop” he tries to push the other off. Szayel chuckles and walks off to check on the other man.

Shiro pulled away but lay beside Ichigo, a hand protectively on his stomach, “I will  never let you be alone! At least one of us have to be with you no matter what!”Shiro holds onto him tightly.

“Fine...but I would still need personal space” Ichigo mumbled and hugs Shiro back.

“How are the others?” Ichigo ask.

“They all are at the lounge, stick boy and blue kitty caught and beat up the dude that attack you” Shiro jerk his head over to where the other man lay behind the curtain.

“Stick boy..and blue kitty..?” he blinks and laughs, shaking his head at the nickname that his twin gave them.

“That guy is probably from the Second division, I received a message from so-taichou, I'm off the mission, he probably found out about me leaving the ship or he wouldn't have taken me off the mission. I have absolutely no idea why he sent someone to spy on me, I'm a captain of a division, I'm more than capable to do such simple mission myself but why?” He frowns and looks at Shiro, who just shrug.

“That's why we are waiting for 'is injured ass to wake up so I can torture 'im for an answer!” Shiro cackled and then cuddle with Ichigo.

“I'm sure he will answer us after the beating he was given” Ichigo mumbled before pushing himself off the bed, ripping the iv out of his wrist.

“I will rest later, I have things to do” he said and walks out, Shiro protesting behind him. Szayel sighed grabbing a syringe and sonido forward to plunge it down to the side of Ichigo's neck. Shiro catch Ichigo's limp form, shrieking. “What did ya do ye crazy pinky?!”

“Don't worry it's just sedative, he needs the rest” Szayel just said before pointing to the bed.

“Keep him on the bed to rest, or I will have to strap him down onto it” Shiro sigh and place Ichigo's body on the bed, “Fine! At least give a damn warning next time, ye scared da shit outta me” Shiro grumbled.

“I better call Starrk and Ulquiorra down, the guy seems to be waking up soon, Grimmjow and Nnoitra would not help much if they did the questioning so they will guard Ichigo with you. I've sent Nelliel to bring some of the men here to strengthen the defence around here.” Szayel said, walking over to a phone, grabbing it he dialled for the phone in the lounge, calling the rest of them down.

Ichigo's alphas all arrived at the lab soon after the call, Starrk and Ulquiorra brought the waking man into a room below the lab, Szayel also walking down after them with a first aid kit and some other stuff. Nnoitra and Grimmjow both stood at the side of Ichigo's bed, looking down at their asleep mate, smiling and half glaring at the albino that also lay on the same bed.

“Szay knock him out?” Nnoitra asks,snickering as he pets Ichigo's head. Shiro cackled and nods, “Yea 'e said he got shit to do, ripped the iv out and walk out. Pinky then sedated him, if he got up and not rest again 'e gonna get tied to the bed.”

“Kinky” Nnoitra grinned and grabbed a chair to sit at the side, Grimmjow doing the same.

“Ah..crap Kingy is calling me, be right back” Shiro grinned before fading away. Grimmjow yawned and stretches a little, looking at Ichigo's body that lay on the bed.

**-In Ichigo's inner world-**

Shiro duck at a punch that was thrown towards him once he entered the inner world, “King! Calm da fuck down, pinky sedated you so ya won't be stressed, I don't need thunderstorms in here! Zan doesn't like them either”

“I figured that out asshole!” Ichigo hiss but did calm down. Zangetsu stood beside him, placing and arm on his shoulder.

“Rest Ichigo, you may think you don't need it now, but you will feel the drain, they are growing quick”

Ichigo sighed and nods, “Fine..I'll do that..how long do I stay knock out?” He asks Shiro, who shrug at his question.

“Shit if I know King” Shiro sat on the ground, pulling Ichigo down too, “Now sleep King” he chuckles, Ichigo frowns a little but lays his head on the other's lap.

Ichigo eventually fell asleep, Shiro stroking Ichigo's hair smiling. “Long hair suits King better than me, need to cut it” He mumbled before turning to Zangetsu who stood at the same place the whole time. “Hey Zan! Cut my hair”

Zangetsu glances down at him, raising a brow. “With a sword?” he said, raising the slim black blade (Zangetsu Bankai form)

“Ya what else?! Not like ya have scissors..just hand me the damn sword if yer not doing it!”Shiro scowl and held his hand out for the sword. Zangetsu sigh and walks behind the other, unsheathing the sword.

“You would still need to have it trimmed later” he said , gripping Shiro's hair before swiftly cutting them as much as he can.

“There done” Zangetsu sheath the sword back and stood up. Shiro ran a hand through his now short hair, grinning.

“Now that's better” he smiles and leans down to kiss Ichigo's cheek.

“I will  head back up and check on things.” he said, getting up slowly and let Zangetsu take over his place then the went back to the real world.

**-In Szayel's lab-**

Nnoitra was fiddling with the stuff he could find in the lab. Grimmjow is on his phone playing a random game, both of them bored out of their mind. “...there's nothing to do here, the three of them are still with the guy we caught” Nnoitra yawned and flop back onto the chair. Grimmjow groans and slams his phone onto the side table, “Fuck! I lost why is it so hard to get past that damn level!?”

Nnoitra laughs and shakes his head, “It's funny to see a few hundred years old blue haired vampire get pissed off at a phone game”

“Shut it Nnoi!, you're not any better than me in the damn game!” Grimmjow snickered. Before he felt someone tap his shoulder, “Boo” Shiro grinned. Grimmjow jumps up slightly and hisses at Shiro.

“Give a damn warning next time when you're appearing” Grimmjow groans, “You're going to give me a heart attack” he grumbled as he pick something up to throw at the cackling duo.

“You should have seen your face hahaha it was epic” Nnoitra laugh, wiping a tear from his eyes only to laugh harder when he caught the book that was flung at him.

“ 'e looks like an angry kitty that was forced into the bathtub.” Shiro cackled and dodge a book that was thrown at him. With that Nnoitra and Shiro laughed harder, doubling over.

The door that leads to the room below the lab opened, Szayel walked out, raising a brow as he looks, “What happened? ” he asked, placing the first aid kit aside. Starrk and Ulquiorra came out with the tied up man.

“You've cut your hair” Starrk commented dumping the man onto the bed. Shiro sniffled and nods, trying to not laughs, “Yea, long hair doesn't suit me, makes me look like a girl but Kingy looks hot with long hair” he snickered. Nnoitra snorted and catch another that was thrown towards them.

“Grimmjow stop trying to destroy my lab!” Szayel huff, “Seriously what is wrong with you and your sister trying to destroy me lab?!” He sighs and walks over to check on Ichigo, resisting the urge to kick everyone out. Grimmjow grumbled before leaving the lab to cool down before he really did destroy it.

Tia arrived with his three loyal followers trailing behind her, she blinked as he see a pissed off blue hair man walk out of the lab. Tia walks in and noted that the albino in the room tensed up before relaxing and whistling. “DAMN..look at those jugs they as huge as that Orihime-bitch” Shiro cackled, nearly getting hit by a blade that was thrown towards him.

“Feisty too!” he grins and took a step forward but before any damage could be done more, Nnoitra pulled Shiro and pushes him into the chair.

Nnoitra lean in and hissed, “Don't pissed her off! She is crazy, if you want to keep your jewels don't touch her or Nel!” Shiro blinked and nods , wondering why he should listen to him but one look at Nnoitra's dead serious eyes he knew that the man before him had learned it the hard way.

“Welcome back Tia” Starrk mumbled as he squeeze into the bed, pulling Ichigo closer to him.

“So that's the kid” Tia commented, looking at the orange head that is being cuddled by Starrk.

“He's cute” Sung-sun giggled, the two other nodding in agreement too.

“What happened anyway?” Harribel asks, since she is an alpha she is also going to be concern for any beta especially if the beta is pregnant.

“We are going to talk about it when our beta wake up.” Ulquiorra replied.

“He should be waking up soon” Szayel said, checking on Ichigo's vitals before turning to look at Shiro.

“Should I head on and find a nice place to hide?” he ask the albino who stared at him stupidly before cackling loudly.

“Nah he probably won't hurt ya ” he chuckled,

“Don't worry I will stop him if needed” Shiro grin, “I'll go wake him up or he just gonna sleep the whole night away” he waved and faded away from the room re-appearing in the inner world

**-In Inner world-**

“Yo King! Wake yer ass up” Shiro shouts and kneel down beside the sleeping figure and then crawl onto the other.

“Wonder where the old man went” Shiro wondered. He started to stroke Ichigo's head a little before diving down to kiss his neck.

“King~ wakey..” he giggled and nuzzles and licks his neck, leaving several hickeys while his hands roam around, groping what he touched.

“Nn...ah..” Ichigo groans and squirms, slowly waking up, bucking his hips as he felt a warm heat around his member. Ichigo continues bucking his hips up before cumming hard into the mouth.

“Mm..sweet as ever King” Shiro pulled away, licking his lips, smirking and crawl up to kiss Ichigo.

“...Shiro!!” Ichigo shriek and push the other off, blushing and scrambling away.

“Aww, I don't even get a thank ye?!” Shiro pouted and took a step towards Ichigo.

“Why would I thank someone for sucking me off when I'm still sleeping?!” Ichigo sighed and cover his face.

“Come on King ye got fucked by like what 5 people? And yer still embarrassed when I suck ya off?”Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Shut up! That and this is different!”Ichigo blushed and frowns.

“Hnn..yea right like there's sooo much difference King” Shiro said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Any way other than this why did you come here for?” he ask.

“We got answers and pinky said you're close to waking up so I came in to get you up faster”

“Wait you can get me up faster...? why didn't you do that earlier?!” Ichigo growled, pissed off.

“Hey hey King calm yer tits, I can only wake you up faster when you are already close to waking up, with our combined powers it would be easy as hell to break out of the meds” Shiro explained, trying to calm Ichigo down. Ichigo grumbled but still calmed down.

“Ok before we use our power to wake you up, don't attack pinky, I told him you won't attack him” Shiro said before grabbing Ichigo's hands.

“Yeah I won't attack him, just a little pissed at him but no hitting” He mumbled and grab onto Shiro's hand tightly. Both of them concentrated before they find themselves in the real world again. Shiro materialising back onto the chair Ichigo jerking awake on the bed.

“Shit..if anyone fucking sedate me again and I have to use my power to get up I will kill them” Ichigo hissed, holding his head, stretching slightly.

Shiro snickered and yawn a little, “Yeah..don't wanna do that again takes too much power” Szayel flinched a little at Ichigo's words but slowly step forward to check on him.

“How are you feeling?” Szayel asked.

Ichigo smiled and answered. “A little woozy still but I should be fine after a while” he yawns, snuggling into Starrk.

Shiro got up and head towards the kitchen to get some. “I'll go get some blood for yer King” Ichigo watch his twin leave, relaxing into his alpha , feeling safe. Tia clears her throat, making herself known to the awaken orangette.

“I'm Tia Harribel” She walked to the bedside and held her hand out. Ichigo warily took her hand and shake it.

“Ichigo Kurosaki” he said before pulling his hand away, snuggling into the safe arms of his alpha. Starrk chuckle and strokes Ichigo's back, kissing his cheek.

“So did you guys get any answers out of him?” Ichigo ask, his head jerked towards where the man lay.

Ulquiorra steps forward and speaks, “We did.” he said, passing Ichigo a folder.

Ichigo looks at the folder before opening it, reading it aloud. “Mizuki Reo..age 25...Second division 4th seat, ordered to spy and kill Ichigo Kurosaki if he betrays the Vampire Hunter Council. A suspect of being Aizen Sosuke's spy.” He growls and close the folder, putting it down.Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.

“They send me onto the ship because of this to test my loyalty?!” he hissed, his reiatsu spike in anger. Most of the occupants of the room were pressed down towards the ground by the massive amount of reiatsu. The door was flung open with a strong force, a blur of white rush into the room.

“Fer fuck sake King! I just left fer a while to get blood and yer here getting pissed off” Shiro sighs,ripping a bag of blood open with his mouth,drinking some before pressing his lips against Ichigo's,forcing the orangette mouth open with his tongue and trickle the blood into his mouth. At the same time, Shiro raises his reiatsu too , overpowering Ichigo's, forcing the other to submit and calm the beta down. Cracks appeared and small pieces of debris rained down, the two smothering reiatsu made the room crack under pressure. The three girls that came in with Harribel were all passed out on the floor, Szayel is barely conscious and is holding onto a table. Starrk struggled to move his hand to hug Ichigo, hoping that will calm him down.

After a while, both the reiatsu has been brought down to a reasonable level. Ichigo is purring and licking Shiro's lips. Starrk relaxes and nuzzles next to Ichigo. Szayel got up slowly, holding onto the table for support still. He looks around at the mess his lab is in now. “Harribel..mind laying them on the  beds?” he asks, waving over to the three unconscious girls. She nodded and swiftly settle the three girls on the beds , taking a seat at the edge of the bed nearest to Ichigo. It's rare to have a beta this powerful, especially a sliver-blood., her protective instinct is screaming at her more than usual to take this volatile beta under her wing and care for him.

Shiro pets Ichigo's head as he passed a packet of blood to Ichigo. “Now King all ya need to do now is drink and not get angry, if that happens again, I doubt that I myself can handle ya” Ichigo huffs a little but nodded, drinking the blood slowly. Ulquiorra observed quietly from where he stood, Szayel is bent over and is picking up stray paper, sweeping away some broken glass and debris, Starrk seem to have fallen asleep with a hand still around Ichigo's waist. Nnoitra is looking through the folder that Ichigo was reading earlier, narrowing his eye and gritting his teeth. Grimmjow burst into the room, flustered and confused.

“The hell happened?!looks like a tornado just passed by and wreck the room.” he said, looking around. “Oh Harribel you're back” He glanced over at her. Grimmjow must have missed her on his way out, he was out in the forest nearby, punching a few trees and running around to cool down. But when he sensed Ichigo's distress and the fluctuation of his reiatsu he panicked and immediately ran back to check on his beta.

“Ye miss most of the fun stuff kitty” Shiro pouted a little a hand still petting Ichigo's head. Grimmjow glowered at Shiro before walking over to peck Ichigo's cheek.

“So yeah what happened?” Grimmjow asked again, looking at Nnoitra who seemed absorbed in reading. “Nnoi whatcha reading?” he asked, curious. Nnoitra tosses the folder to Grimmjow who caught it with ease. He open it up and briefly glance through, his face darken, a frown marred his face. He closes the folder and sighs, leaning over and gave Ichigo a gentle kiss on his lips once the other was done with the pack of blood.

Ichigo slump down against Shiro, sighing. “Now we have two enemies..the Vampire Hunter Council and Aizen.” he rubs his face in irritation. “To top it off I'm pregnant! Great!” he groans and rubs his stomach.

“Kingy you don't have to worry yer little cute ass off, yer Alphas are all here ta protect ye!” Shiro grinned and hugs his King tightly, it is through though, even if the Espada were supposed to listen to Aizen's but they would no doubt protect Ichigo if he were in danger, other than the few other Espadas that are still on the ship.

“Fine..but you only managed to get here in time the last time when I needed help” Ichigo pointed out.

Shiro frowned a little and smack Ichigo's head. “Shut up King, I tried ya know!” Ichigo glared at his twin slightly before both of them end up laughing.

Szayel huffed and wipe his forehead. “Everybody out now! I need to clean this place up, since Ichigo is feeling better please go and discuss what you need at the lounge. Don't worry Harribel, I'll take care of those three.” Harribel nodded and left the room. Ichigo untangles himself from the hands that were holding him. Setting his feet on the ground, standing up slowly, testing his legs strength, he deemed himself capable of walking however when he took the first step he actually fell forward. Shiro hovered near Ichigo, ready to catch the other if he fell and thank god he did that, he caught Ichigo before he could hit the ground, crack his head open or something worse.

“If it weren't fer me saving yer ass half the time, you will be dead long ago.” Shiro sighed and haul Ichigo up, holding him bridal style and walking to the lounge, followed by the other alphas. Ichigo knew that there was no point in resisting his twin so he just clings onto the other, blushing and grumbling under his breath.

Once everyone is seated in the lounge, tea was served by Nelliel who just came back from grocery shopping. Ichigo is seated on a nest of pillows and bean bags, his alphas are seated around him. Harribel sat on an end of a sofa, Nelliel snuggling up to her. Ulquiorra clears his throat and started speaking. “From what we gathered, the trash that lays in Szayel’s lab is Mizuki Reo a 4th seat in the second division, sent by the Vampire Hunter Council to spy and kill Ichigo if he were to betray them”

Ichigo clenches his fist, he still could not get over that the council actually did this. _‘Wait..what if Renji is just dating me under the council’s orders?! I swear that I'm beating the shit out him if I see him again.’_ Ichigo hissed at that thought , his brows furrowing. Shiro nuzzled closer to Ichigo, petting his arm soothingly as he tried to calm the other down. “Shiro..” he mumbled and sighs, looking at Ulquiorra and waited for him to continue.

“I’ve sent out a few to keep tabs on Aizen and the council, for now we hold Mizuki Reo as a captive if the council acts up. And as for Aizen he would be backed up by Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen, along with Segunda, Septima, Noveno and Diez” Ulquiorra said, looking at everyone who is all quietly processing the information.

“Tch...Oi Starrk wake up!” Nnoitra kicked the brunette from where he sat. Starrk grunted and open an eye, glaring the lanky ravenette. “What..?” he yawns and stretches before sitting up and scratch his head.

“Have any plans?” Nnoitra asked Starrk. Ichigo looks at the two converse, feeling confused.

Nellil noticed the confused gaze Ichigo gave towards Starrk and Nnoitra. “Even though he is a lazy ass, he is still the brains of the Espada.”Nel pointed out, grinning. Starrk smirked and nodded.

“I would say we get out of the country, keeping our beta safe is the most important right now and the council has already found out where we are, Aizen probably already know about this place.” Starrk said, pressing a gentle kiss on Ichigo’s forehead.

“To where?” Ichigo asked, he never flew out of the country before, he actually never boarded a plane before.

“Back home to Spain” Nnoitra grinned, “We have a mansion there that we can hole up in before Aizen or the council find us.”

“Wait..Spain!?” Ichigo’s eyes widen. “Hold up my Spanish is terrible plus plane tickets would be expensive. I don’t have the money nor a passport!”

“Don’t worry Ichigo, Ulquiorra will handle all of that” Grimmjow grinned and glance at the pale man.

“Yes don’t worry Ichigo, I will arrange a passport to be made and I'll call the pilot, we will be able to leave in a few hours so pack what is needed and the rest can be bought there” Ulquiorra said before walking off to call the pilot.Ichigo sat there mouth agape, sighing he got up.

“I guess meeting dismissed?” he looks at the rest of the group. They one by one went around to pack their things.

Ichigo was free to wander about since he didn’t have much stuff, plus all of it is still in the luggage he brought here. “Shiro I’m bored..” he looks at the paler copy of him who is playing with his hair.

“Hnn...wanna play?” He grin and slid a hand down to Ichigo’s back and under his shirt to grope him.

“Shiro!! no!” Ichigo grumbles and moves away from him.

“I’ll call goat face and tell him about what is going on.” he said and grab his phone, turning it on he left the lounge to the kitchen. Once his phone was on, numerous amount of texts and calls came in, all of them were of unknown number. “He still won’t give up” he groans before calling his father to inform him about how things are going.

After his call with his family, his phone started to ring. Without thinking, he answered the call, knowing who it was already. “Renji why don’t you understand what I meant by we are over?!” he growls.

“Ichigo please let me speak before you decide to hang up again. There is nothing going on between me and Rukia I swear!”

“So her name is Rukia huh? I remember seeing her in the 13th division, didn’t recall you being all chummy with the Kuchiki” he sneered and grip onto his phone tightly. Ichigo doesn't really have what you would call a friendly term with the Kuchiki family, especially their head. Kuchiki Byakuya the cold man with a stick up his ass, he doesn't know much about the man’s younger sister other than her being adopted and that she is a cheater.

“Ichigo! Now you listen to me! Let’s meet at the park at 6 pm and just talk ok?”

“Yeah right Renji like I would want to see your lying ass again and even if I would kick you 6 feet into the ground.” he hissed into the phone and promptly ended the call. Ichigo huff in frustration before storming up to the room to grab his luggage and place it by the door with the few other bags that are there already. He turns to walk back to the lounge and sees Szayel behind him carrying a few boxes.

“Do you need help?” he asks the pink haired man.

“Oh! Ichigo, some help would be great. There are still some boxes down at my lab can you help me carry them up?” Szayel smiled and set the boxes down, picking a clipboard that was on one of the boxes he marks a tick on a box.. Ichigo nodded and head to the lab, Szayel walking after him with the clipboard in his hand.

Ichigo lifted up several boxes at a time and walk out of the room. Because he stacked the boxes he was carrying on top of each other he couldn’t really see what was in front, he bumped into someone and just before he can land on his ass with the box scattered around him he was caught by Szayel who just walk out of the room and the boxes that he carried were caught by a man with long blond hair. He blinked and looks at the newcomer.

“Are you ok Ichigo?” Szayel asked concerned about the orangette.

“Yeah, I’m ok. Thank you” Ichigo smiles and scratch the back of his head. “Oh and sorry for bumping into you …?” Ichigo trailed off, wondering who this good looking blond hair man was.

“I should be the one apologising, I should have paid more attention” The man gave Ichigo a small smile. “I’m Ilforte Grantz, Szayel’s older brother” he added.

“Nice to meet you” Ichigo smiles and held his hand out to shake his hand not realising that the other’s hand were full of the boxes he was carrying earlier. Ichigo blushes and took the box away from him. “Sorry…” Ichigo mumbled and held onto the boxes.

“Nice to meet you too” Ilforte smiled and then looks at the silent pink hair man beside Ichigo.

“Thank you for your help Ichigo, I’ll bring them to the door later, you may leave now” Szayel said, there was a certain coldness and sharpness his tone but Ichigo took no mind and left,assuming that the brothers wanted to talk alone.

Ichigo walked back to the lounge and took a seat beside Shiro who was cackling at the picture book he was reading. “What are you reading Shiro..? And where did you even get the book?” he asked.

“Hm? oh the emo dude gave me the book, saying that a trash like me should go and read and stay out of way” Shiro glance away from the book and grinned. “He’s a nice guy”

“..Erm...ok” Ichigo sighed and shook his head, wondering how the other could be so smart and serious at times and sometimes so dense. He reaches over to pet his paler copy on his head, smiling when the other nuzzle back against his hand and continue to read.   

Soon evening came by, Grimmjow and Nnoitra carried all their baggage into a truck that was parked out by the main gate. Ichigo was ushered into a sleek black S550 Sedan along with Shiro by Ulquiorra. Grimmjow later got in the car at the driver’s seat, Ulquiorra got in and sat at the passenger seat and Szayel got in too at the back.

“What about the rest?” Ichigo asked.

“Starrk is driving his car with Harribel and her sisters, Nnoitra is accompanied by Nelliel and is driving the truck to the airport before we reach there and get everything settled so we can immediately fly.”Ulquiorra answered him. Grimmjow pulled out from the garage and drove out towards the airport, Starrk’s car behind them and the truck was far ahead of them.

“Wait where is Mizuki Reo then?” He asks, since they decided to hold onto Reo means that he would be traveling with us right?

Grimmjow grinned and look up into the rear view mirror and grinned. From that grin, Ichigo felt slightly uneasy. “..So..uh..where is he?” Ichigo asked again.

“Don’t worry berry, I’m sure Reo is enjoying his ride in the trunk. “Grimmjow smirked.

“You guys put him in the car’s trunk!?” Ichigo shriek, “You can’t put someone in the trunk even he that person tried to kill me! Ulqui! I can’t believe you didn’t stop Grimm” Ichigo frowned.

Ulquiorra frowned a little but that slight frown that appeared for that split-second was gone now, the same emotionless mask he wears was put back on. “I apologise Ichigo, I should have stopped the idiot from doing it.”

Ichigo sighed and rubs his face. “Hm..?” he glances to his right. Szayel has been quiet through the ride. “Is something wrong ?” he ask him. Szayel seemed to snap out of his thoughts and glance up with a force smile.

“Yes, I’m fine..Just thinking. Don’t worry about me”

“Ok..” Ichigo smiled and looked away, if the other don’t want to talk about it he wouldn’t pressure him into talking. “Hey Szayel..your brother is he coming along?” he asked.

Szayel tense up at the mention of his brother, but he answered Ichigo. “No, he isn’t..he would be staying here to keep an eye on things. He just came to bid me farewell” Ichigo nodded and continue to look at the other before leaning against his twin’s shoulder.

In an hour time, they pull over at the runway. Shiro looked out of the window eagerly, barely sitting still in his seat. Ichigo gulps a little as he looks at the numerous amount of jets that are lined up, a few being drove off to fly and some coming in. The only type of transport that he got on that is in the air was a helicopter and that was when he was still very young and barely conscious due to a head injury he had suffered while on holiday. He was in need of medical attention and due to the rather remote area that his family was having the vacation at a helicopter was called in before he bled to death.But right now all he felt was nervousness and a slight amount of fear.

Grimmjow pulled over beside the truck that Nnoitra and Nelliel came in. All of their items are loaded into the jet already and the two stood by the flight of steps waiting for the rest to get on. Slowly one by one each of them got out of the car, Shiro bounced over to the jet eagerly while Ichigo slump his shoulder in dread as he got out of the car slowly and trudge after his overly excited copy with a sigh. Szayel followed them as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra haul the now conscious Mizuki Reo onto the jet. Starrk and company drove in slightly later and they got onto the jet.

When Ichigo boarded the jet the first thing he noted was how spacious it was. There was an actual queen size bed, a chaise lounge sofa at the side, several single and two-seaters crowd around a flat screen tv in a circular manner. There was also a small bar and kitchenette that offered a variety of beverage and food. He continues to explore the jet, the toilet is relatively simple and had what was needed. Shiro leap and landed on the bed after his haste exploration of the jet. Ichigo decided to take a seat on a two-seater, buckling up immediately. Ichigo bites his lips as he patiently waited for the rest to fill up the place so the plane can fly off. Reo who is still tied up was thrown to seat at the back, near the door.That was where the seats are like normal planes, three rows of three seaters. Reo was still tied up since no one trusted that man with free arms , legs or mouth.

Starrk laid on the bed, pulling a struggling and reluctant Shiro into his arms as he a human pillow. Ichigo couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, as much as he want to lay down and sleep, his nerves are keeping him up, plus he didn’t think a bed would be that good when they take off. Szayel took a seat nearer to the back and busied himself with his laptop. Three girls took a seat near him, two on a two seater and one sitting alone. He quickly came to know their name. The girl with jaw-length black hair and acts tomboyish is Emilou Apacci, next to her is Franceska Mila Rose she has long wavy brown hair and is busty, lastly Cyan SunSun who is sitting alone,she is slender and has long olive-green hair. Ichigo felt rather comfortable with the three of them, even the constant bickering between Apacci and Mila Rose didn’t bother him. Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra took a seat at the few remaining seats near the tv while Harribel took a seat at the back,keeping an eye on Mizuki Reo.

Once they have all settled down, the pilot and the co-pilot came to introduce himself. “I am Shawlong Koufang your pilot and this is Di Roy Rinker your co-pilot of this flight.” The taller raven haired male introduce himself first then pointed to the shorter greyish-blonde hair male. Both of them headed back to the cockpit after the introduction. There was a clear ding heard then followed by the pilot speaking, “We will departure soon, please buckle up,those on the bed please head towards a seat until we are in the air before returning.” Starrk groaned and got up from the bed and took a seat nearest the bed and Shiro walk over to sit beside Ichigo. All of them buckled up and soon the plane took off.

As the plane slowly climb up higher into the sky, Ichigo had gone pale and his eyes were shut tightly from fear, random and scary thoughts ran rampant through his mind  Shiro that was beside him didn’t even seem the slightest bothered by everything.“Aww Kingy is afraid of flying!” Shiro snickered and pets Ichigo head.

Ichigo frowned and shot a glare at Shiro his arms both are occupied from gripping onto the armrest, “Shut up Shiro! I’m not afraid of flying! Just nervous and jittery to something new!” There was a gentle jerk as they stabilise at that moment Ichigo internally shriek and close his eyes as he grabs onto Shiro’s arm tightly. Shiro rolled his eyes but said nothing as he wound an arm around Ichigo’s shoulder to comfort the other.

“King you can open yer eyes now” Shiro nudge Ichigo gently in hope the other would relax on the death grip he had on his arm. After some convincing and bribing the other with candy Ichigo opened his eyes and let go of Shiro’s arm. “Stay right here alright” Shiro pressed a kiss onto Ichigo’s cheek before unbuckling and saunter towards the kitchenette. Ichigo open his mouth to protest when Shiro got out of the seat, “Shiro! the sign isn’t lit!” he pointed towards the row of figures that is at the top of the entrance to the cockpit. However when Shiro turn his head back and look, the light that signify that it is safe to unbuckle came on, Shiro stuck his tongue out at Ichigo and continue towards the kitchenette. Ichigo slumps down on the seat, scowling as he waits for the other to come back. Shiro walk back later with a handful of candy and chocolate, he perked up and grab a pack of Maltesers and immediately rip the packet open and threw a few of those chocolaty balls into his mouth,moaning as it dissolve.

“Geez King ye look happier when yer eating chocolate than seeing me coming back” Shiro grumbled and plopped back down beside Ichigo.

“Don’t let him have too much candy. It’s not healthy  I’ll draw up a list of food that is best for him ” Szayel called out from where he sat, his eyes still remained glued to the screen. Shiro frowned at the pile of sweets he brought over before shrugging. “Some candy won’t kill” he grins and pick out something to eat too.

Nothing much happen throughout the flight, well except during a period of rather strong turbulence that woke Ichigo up from the nap Shiro had coaxed him into. He tried to hurt anyone that tried to calm him down from his scare. In the end, Szayel had to inject a mild sedative to bring Ichigo down into a delirious and loopy state so he wouldn’t hurt anyone or himself if he started to panic again.

After several hours of flying the airstrip lights can now be seen, they left Karakura around evening and arrived at Spain at mid-morning. Shawlong informed them to take their seat and buckle up as they soon are landing. All of them went and took a seat, buckling up and waited for the plane to land. Shiro pressed his face against the small window looking out in awe. Ichigo sat beside him scowling and gripping on the chair tightly, the sedative from few hours before had slowly lost its effect, but he was still sluggish.

Slowly the plane descended and soon touch ground, driving off to park. As soon as the plane was parked, everyone got up from their seat to get out of the plane. With shaky legs and Shiro’s help, he got off the plane without falling face first onto the ground. A man stood in front of a limousine, dressed in a well pressed black suit. “Welcome back Masters and guests” the man bowed a smile on his face.

“You don’t have to be so formal Sebastian” Grimmjow grinned and walk over to pat the other on the back.

“Grimmjow-sama…” He let out small sigh and nods, “I’ll try then, I have moved the luggage into the car. He opened the door and Grimmjow slip in, followed by the others. Ichigo eyed the ravenette dressed in black slightly before getting in.

‘What is he..?’Ichigo wondered, he couldn’t put a finger onto what Sebastian is, with the pregnancy his sense have all gone haywire, half the time he could sense but half the other time he couldn’t. He just shrug that thought off and got into the car. The car was started and they were on their way back to the mansion.

The mansion is located at the outskirts of Madrid so the ride was pretty long. Most of them fell asleep on the ride, Ichigo was one of the few that stayed awake he look out of the window, sighing a little. He was starting to feel a little homesick, he was so far away from home in a foreign land. He chuckled when his stomach rumbled a little, “Hold up little ones you’ll get food soon” he place a hand onto his still flat stomach.

“Wait..where’s Mizuki Reo..? Did they shove him into the trunk again?” he frowned and the thumping sound that he kept hearing seem to have confirmed that they did place him in the trunk.

Along the two hour drive to the mansion, Ichigo seems to have drifted back to sleep, only rousing awake when he someone shook him awake. Opening his eyes, he wince the brightness and stretched a little. “Do you want me to carry you?” A sexy mirthful voice asked. Ichigo scowled and shook his head, glancing up to see Grimmjow with his shit eating grin.

“I’m capable of walking myself, Grimm” Ichigo muttered and got out of the car, looking at the grand building in front of him. Now the safe house was huge but the mansion is literally like a castle, plus it looks well kept not as if it’s a few hundred years old.

“Sebastian does a good job in maintaining this place, come lets go, lunch should be made by now”informed Grimmjow as he starts to walk towards the set of heavy oak door. Ichigo walked after the other, not really wanting to get lost in such a huge place.

While walking the same question pop into his mind again. Ichigo asked, “Hey Grimm..what is Sebastian?”

Grimmjow was caught off guard with the question stopped walking and turn look at Ichigo before answering. “He’s a demon”

“How did you get a demon to serve you guys?” Ichigo inquired.

“Hnn..Ulquiorra found him not really sure what happen but one day he came back with Sebastian, it was a long time ago. Ask him if you want to know more” Grimmjow pushed open a set of white door and walked in. The smell of food hit both of them hard, Ichigo’s stomach involuntarily made a loud gurgle causing the berry to flush red as he walks in. Grimmjow laughed a hand combing through his tousled hair as he took a seat beside a sleeping Starrk. Shiro is bouncing about on his seat as Sebastian push a trolley with numerous plates covered by silver dome plate covers. One by one the plates are set down in front of them, the cover lifted.

“First we have Marinated Seafood Salad with a combination of Tomato Tartar, Salad Greens & Lime Chive Dressing and fresh orange chamomile tea” Sebastian announced before leaving. Everyone dug into their salad immediately and all were quickly done with their food. Shiro beside him was gushing how awesome the food is and that his King is very lucky to have such good mates. Soon Sebastian came out to serve out the second course, which was Turkey ham sandwich filled with luscious and juicy vegetables. That also was quickly devoured by them.

After lunch they all went about to do their own things, Shiro went around exploring after a stern warning from Ulquiorra to not break anything.Ulquiorra and Harribel had matters to settle at the capital and would not be back till late in the night. Szayel’s servants-assistants came by after lunch, they were an odd bunch, two were twins, Lumina and Verona and the other was a large man named Medazeppi who looked more like a bodyguard rather than assistants to a scientist and doctor. The three were rushed around by Szayel carrying boxes here and there. As usual Starrk would find a nice spot to nap at, no matter how much sleep that man gets he always seems to be tired. Thus that left Ichigo to hang out with Grimmjow and Nnoitra, both of them can be good friends and sometimes can be at each other’s throat which is what is happening right now.

“No, I will be the one to bring him around!” Grimmjow butts his head against Nnoitra.

A narrow eye glared at Grimmjow and hissed. “No, it will be me!”

“For god sake! why are you even fighting over who brings me around the city and the house! If both of you can’t be nice to each other I will have Starrk bring me around!” yelled a frustrated Ichigo who is seated at the side of this questionable spacious underground sandy arena. What Ichigo said went un heared to the two wrestling  men screaming obscenities at each other.Soft laughter came from behind him, he turn to look at Sun-sun and the two other sister stroll in.

“Oh hey Sun-sun, Apacci and Mila-rose” he nodded to the trio who sat down beside him, enjoying the brawl that was in front of them.

“All alphas are stupid..” Sun-sun smirked from behind her hand and waving the other about. “Except Harribel sama!”

Apacci grinned and jumped out shouting, “Come on guys this is boring! More blood!”

“Don’t encourage them!” Sun-sun hissed at the smaller ravenette.

Apacci stuck her tongue out, “Make me!” And that earned her a smack from a tick off Mila-rose.

“Shut up you idiot and watch!” Mila-rose glared at her. Then they proceed bickering with each other. Ichigo groaned and stood up, “I’m going to find Shiro” he declared and stride up the stairs in search for his albino twin.

It was rather easy trying to find the other since Shiro came hurtling towards him screaming in fear. “W..what-?” his eyes widen when he saw a panther chasing after Shiro, snarling. Shiro grabs Ichigo’s arm and pull him along as they run.

“Hey don’t pull me into this!” Ichigo frowned as Shiro half dragged and half ran him.

“Pantera!” Someone shouted and the huge wild cat came into a halt, skidding and crashing into Ichigo and Shiro who too have stopped. Sebastian walks forward and bop the panther’s head gently, with a slight frown on his face. He tilted his head to see behind Pantera, “Are both of you ok?” he asked.Both Shiro and Ichigo was thrown onto the ground by the overgrown cat, but Ichigo lay unharmed on Shiro. He nodded at the butler’s question and took the hand that was offered to him. He pulled Shiro up too, smiling. “Sorry about him” he said, bowing down, Pantera beside him also bow its head down whimpering.

“It’s ok, we are fine but why is there a panther here?” Ichigo asked, glancing over to look at the panther.

“He belongs to Grimmjow-sama, he was rescued from a circus, was ill-treated and barely surviving”

Ichigo nodded and looks at it before taking a step forward, slowly holding up a hand so the panther can sniff it. Pantera looks up at the orangette and gave Ichigo’s hand a lick. It steps forward to lick Ichigo on the face, nuzzling it.

“Hey, no fair! how come you don’t get chase by the damn thing!? All I did was poke it with a stick and it chased after me” Shiro whined and pull Ichigo away from Pantera. “And he’s mine! No licking!” Shiro turned and lick Ichigo’s cheek. Pantera let out a low growl, glaring at Shiro.

“I should start preparing dinner now” Sebastian said as he pocket the pocket watch away. “Play nice Pantera” He said and pets Pantera’s head before leaving.

“He’s nice” Ichigo commented, pushing Shiro away. “And don’t lick me creep!” He kicks the other’s shin and went back to pet Pantera. “Let’s go and find Starrk” he said to the panther. They started towards where Starrk is napping. Pantera turns its head around, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he sees Shiro jump around hissing in pain. Ichigo peeks into the room with a huge gothic 1 painted on the door to see Starrk snoring softly on a huge pile of colourful pillows. He pushes the door open, ushering Pantera in before he step in and turn to close the door. He tread over to the edge of the pillow,quietly he lay down beside Starrk. Pantera follow suit but laid on the carpeted floor instead. He sighs a little, jumping slightly when a hand wound around his waist and pulled him into a hard chest. Starrk buries his face into Ichigo’s nape, breathing in deeply the scent of his mate. Ichigo flushed red but snuggled closer into the warm body behind him, “Are you awake or asleep?” he asked softly.

“Both..” grunted a half awake Starrk.

“Eh..? you can’t be both.” Ichigo chuckled and turn so he is facing the other. He reaches out and stroke his cheek. Starrk smiled and let the other continue to soothing motion. After a while, Ichigo heard soft snores coming from the other again. He smiles and pulls his hand away, leaning in and kiss his cheek. Starrk cracks an eye open and look at Ichigo, a smirk on his face. When Ichigo pulled away Starrk leans in and to catch Ichigo’s lips. It was a simple but passionate kiss to his lips however Ichigo still turned as red as a tomato. Starrk leans in once again and kisses his forehead, mumbling a soft “Cute..” Oddly Ichigo didn’t hit or get angry at Starrk for calling him cute whereas he would normally do.

 **“Yer getting soft” Shiro mirth from his inner world.** Shiro mirth from his inner world.

 **“Oh you’re back inside”** Ichigo blinked and smiles. It was rather other to hear Shiro in his head after how long he was hanging around outside. _‘Hold on why is he back inside? I thought he said he will stay out this whole time especially after the failed assassination.’_ he furrowed his brows, thinking.

“Is something wrong Ichigo? You’re frowning” Starrk called out to his mate who suddenly went all quiet.

Ichigo blink and look up, shaking his head, smiling. “Oh, nothing..Shiro is back in my inner world..just no idea why though..”

“I see..maybe he got tired..” Starrk mumbled and yawned.

“I doubt that is the reason why but oh well..” Ichigo chuckled, shrugging. “I’ll ask him later.”

“Mm..that’s good..now lets sleep” Starrk mumbled closing his eyes and resumed sleeping. Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes joining the other in dreamland quickly.

* * *

**Crappy chapter I know, sorry for not updating for a long time, writer’s block DX, I was tempted to rewrite this whole thing several times, but I did re write several parts over and over again and am still not pleased with it. -sighs- Anyway please enjoy this chapter as I try to not kill my brain from the shit tons of holiday homework I have left while I try to write this.**

****  



	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry for the long ass unannounced  hiatus I was on but yay a new chapter! Which is pretty long, this is not betad yet (please ignore any msg i left for my beta in the chapter, don’t know if i got rid of them all…) Anyways enjoy! Read and Review! Don’t flame! I will cry for reals. 

I keep changing the spelling of the name I’m sorry! Most of the names i get are from bleach wikia but sometimes i like to use my own spelling instead and thus i got confuse between both.Holy crap Nnoitra is damn tall! he’s like 215 cm (7'0½") .

 

Black Bankai: Thank you :D ! though I’m sure the story is really all over the place XD especially chapter 9 and probably this chapter too. 

####  blackdeebi: I’m working on the chapters :D and i love Nnoi x Ichi! its cute and hot.

 

kyoneko87 : I will try to get Ichi and Renji work it out in this or the next chapter, i don’t think i’m making Renji one of Ichi’s alpha XD but i think i will try to make Rukia his bestie? And yay Sebby! Nah i probably won’t make him contracted to Ulquiorra i’ll figure something out i suppose and umm he can eat vampire souls i guess? Humans too once in a while. 

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 10:**

Night have fallen when Starrk was woken by knocks on the door. He yawned and looks down at the sleeping figure in his arms. Sebastian pokes his head into the room, “Starrk-sama, dinner is ready.” Starrk nodded and waved the other away. 

Starrk gently shook Ichigo awake, smiling when the other groaned softly and turn to lay on his side. “Five more minutes” Ichigo grumbled.

“Ichigo..wake up..” Starrk whispered into Ichigo’s ear, nibbling the lobe gently and licking the shell slowly. Ichigo jolted awake, sitting up and cup his ears.

“Starrk!!” He whined, scowling. “I said five more minutes!” he laid back down, covering his face with a pillow. Starrk moves the pillow away and leans down to kiss Ichigo’s cheek.

“Come on Ichigo..dinner is ready and I know you’re hungry too” Starrk said, a hand moving over to rub Ichigo’s stomach gently. Ichigo’s stomach growl at that moment, he flushed red with embarrassment, sitting up he huffed and glare at his stomach

“Fine..I’ll get up because I’m hungry and so are little ones but first, at least, let me wash my face” he stood up and plodded towards the bathroom to freshen up. When he came out Starrk stood by the door dozing off but once he Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom, he straighten his back and open the door, offering a hand out for Ichigo to hold. Ichigo reaches out to hold the other’s hand and walks out of the room, both of them started towards the dining room.

Pulling the dining room door open, a piece of silverware whizzed past, nearly hitting Ichigo. The dining room was anything but orderly. Pantera and Shiro tumbling about on the floor, Grimmjow is all bruised up from the fight with Nnoitra and is  trying to separate. Harribel’s sisters/followers were absent from the chaos and Szayel is still in his lab.Nnoitra is hanging from the chandelier throwing plates and silverware at the trio on the ground. Ichigo narrow his eyes a vein popping out of his forehead, “EVERYONE STOP” he shouted, his voice resonated across the whole room. All of them stop and drop whatever they were doing and look at the furious orangette standing by the door, Nnoitra jumped down from the chandelier he was hanging from and stood beside the other two men and panther. Starrk snickered from behind Ichigo as he see the horror form on the three faces. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Ichigo demanded an answer, he strode over to where the three stood frozen at. He cross his arms and glared at them even Pantera was not spared from Ichigo’s irritation and anger. in the end, the three had to clean up the whole dining room and no one dare defy what their pregnant mate ordered them to do no matter how their stomach protested for food. Sebastian stood beside Ichigo, amused by how three alpha vampires are simply being ordered around by a pregnant beta.

“Would you like some tea Ichigo-sama?” he asked the seated male he stood beside. While the others cleaned, Ichigo was ushered into a chair by Starrk who sat beside him sleeping. 

“Sure some tea would be nice” Ichigo smiled, turning to glare at Shiro when he caught him slacking off. 

Very quickly the dining room was back to how it was before and dinner was served. The whole time while they ate the atmosphere was thick and heavy, only a few words were said during dinner. it was when dessert was being served the door open. Ulquiorra walked in his face still expressionless as ever he walk past Starrk greeting him with a curt nod and then heads over to kiss Ichigo’s cheek. “Harribel said she could handle the rest so I came back early.” he explained as he took his seat between Shiro and Ichigo. During the whole dinner, Shiro stayed quiet, not looking up from the bowl of chocolate pudding he was eating.

“What’s wrong Shiro?” Ichigo asked,concern as to why his twin is so quiet even though he is still slightly furious with Shiro for destroying the dining room when they were only guests. 

“..Oh er..nothing King don’t worry! I’ll excuse myself first” he stood up and quickly left the room. Ichigo watches the retreating back of the other, wondering what’s wrong. ‘Maybe it has something to do with why he head back into the inner world earlier’ he set his spoon down, the thought disturbing him. 

“I think I should check on him” Ichigo mumbled, excusing himself and walk after Shiro. He found Shiro sitting by the fireplace in the lounge. Walking over and hug the other from behind, laying his head on his shoulder. “Shiro are you sure nothing is wrong?” he ask.

Shiro gave the other a weak smile, nodding. “Yea I’m sure everything is fine” he mumbled and leans back onto Ichigo’s body. Turning his head slightly, he presses a soft kiss onto Ichigo’s lips. “I will protect ye no matter what my precious King..” 

“I know you will Shiro, you are my horse and my knight after all ” he smiles and kisses Shiro back.

“Let’s head back and finish our dessert” Ichigo said and got up, offering a hand to the other. 

“I’ll go back later, ye head back first” Shiro kisses the offered hand, grinning. Ichigo nodded and quickly walked back to the dining room. 

**-In the lounge still-**

After Ichigo left he remains seated in front of the fireplace watching the wood sizzle and crackle. Once he was sure that Ichigo is out of earshot, he sighed and glance towards one of the pillars in the room. “Come out I know yer there” he called out.

Ulquiorra steps out from behind the pillar. “You called earlier said you need to tell me something important about Ichigo, so what is it?” Ulquiorra asked.

“C'mere and sit down first” Shiro patted the area beside him.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and moved forward, taking a seat on the sofa nearest to Shiro instead. “Speak up now trash”

“Hai hai!” Shiro rolled his eyes and held his hand up in a mock surrender. “...I had a vision earlier this afternoon..it was about Ichi he...” he wrap his hands around his body hugging himself, hesitating. “He..died..I wasn’t..able to protect him..we weren’t able to protect him..he was all bloody and pale..Aizen was there..he killed King..” his body trembled as he spoke. it was painful having such visions and now he had to recall just to tell the other. 

Ulquiorra was stunned by what the other had said but he recovered from it quickly. “Have you tell the others?” Shiro shook his head, burying his face into his knees. “I think it would be the best that we do not tell anyone about this..we don’t need to cause unnecessary panic and worry or become too suspicious as those overprotective idiots shadowing Ichigo's every movement and caught ”(Ino/grimm i swear this sentence is fucking weird but i can't seem to change its structure)  Shiro nodded in agreement ,looking up at Ulquiorra. 

“But we should tell Starrk, he is after all the Primera and he is the brains of us right?” 

Ulquiorra thought for a while and nodded, “I suppose we can tell him but not Nnoitra or Grimmjow, they both are rash and probably will do something stupid instead” Shiro grinned and nodded, it did felt better after telling someone. 

“Hey I’m dumb but not that stupid” he cackles and got up. “I’m heading back now” he waved and turn to walk away. Before leaving he stood by the door, a hand on the handle. “Watch out for the council’s actions and Mizuki Reo too” he said and left. 

During part of their stay in the safe house in Japan, Shiro have briefly explained about his visions so everyone wouldn’t panic if the other suddenly stood there in trance. it was odd that Shiro asked Ulquiorra to watch out for the council when they were already keeping a close eye on the council. Mizuki Reo was thrown into the cells located below south section of the mansion that is where most of their workers stayed in.Under Sebastian’s watch Mizuki Reo has no chances in escaping this place at all or try to do anything odd.

**-Back at the Dining Room-**

Ichigo knows that something is on Shiro’s mind but didn’t press the other for answers since he knew that soon Shiro would tell him at his own time. He walk back into the dining room and plopped back down on his seat to finish off the last of his pudding. 

“So..where are we going to sleep tonight?” He asked while licking the spoon after he finishes his  pudding Shiro gave him when he came back. Ichigo happily accepts it and ate it.

“Yea where are we sleeping?” Shiro repeated Ichigo’s question. 

“Do not worry Shiro-sama and  Ichigo-sama guest rooms have been prepared for both of you.” Sebastian appeared behind them, causing both of them to jump up.

“Shit he’s like a ghost or something can't someone put a bell on him” Shiro grumbled and pull Ichigo into a hug. “Don’t worry Kingy I will protect you from the ghost-demon thingy” he grins. Ichigo sighed and squirmed in the other’s grip.

“Show us the way then, I would like to get some rest.” Ichigo said, shoving Shiro aside to stand up. Sebastian nodded and left the dining room, Ichigo and Shiro trailing behind him. Sebastian lead them to the second level where most of the main occupant's room are. Ichigo’s room is located at the end of the corridor and Shiro’s is just across his, a few doors beside Ichigo is the Sexta’s room. Once Sebastian led the twins there he left, Ichigo turn to glare at Shiro “Don’t even think of climbing into my bed in the middle of the night, I will end you!” with that he walked into the room, closing the door not that quietly. Shiro stood in front of his room his mouth gaping open and close, not really sure what to say or do, after a while he went into his room. 

As soon as Ichigo got into his room he straight away heads towards the bathroom. Stripping off the layer of dirty clothes he steps into the steamy shower. There’s a jacuzzi in there too but he decided that he will use it the next time, now it's time to get clean fast so he can rest. He lay his hand against the cool tile of the shower ‘s wall, sighing slightly. He really needs to settle things with Renji, trying to get rid of Renji over the phone is literally impossible when the redhead is so persistent and stubborn. Ichigo let the hot water rain down on him as he think hard about how he can truly settle things with Renji. While he was deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice that someone slipped into the shower. He only notices it when someone wound arms around his waist, on reflex he immediately jammed his arm back, elbowing whoever it was in the ribs. He turns to take down who it was but realises that it actually was Nnoitra. He immediately asks the hunch over ravenette how he was and apologises profusely.

I’m sorry Nnoi! I was thinking about stuff and on reflex I hit you! I’m sorry!” 

Nnoitra shrugs the pain off and hugs the worried orangette. Ichi-pet don’t worry I’m fine, but you sure are strong” he grins and kisses his forehead. Ichigo flush red as he shook his head and frowned. 

"Hang on...why the hell are you in the  shower! No...backtrack ;why the fuck haven't I kick you out but kissed and apologise to you?!"he exclaimed, feeling mortified when he realise that both of them are naked, 'well duh we are both in the shower' he mentally facepalmed at his stupidity, and that he felt something hard against his hip. He shrieks and pushes the other away, stumbling backwards, his back meeting the wall. 

“PERVERT !” He screamed at the taller male as he tried to cover his man-bits with his hands in embarrassment. 

I heard ya taking a bath and I was going to bath anyway so I joined you, plus Ichi-pet we've seen each other naked and even mated already so don't act all shy now” He smirks and took a step forward.

“Don't come any closer! You can take a bath on your own in your own room! Plus look at that!!Why are you even hard ” he waves towards the other’s harden dick. Nnoitra’s grin grew wider and he took another step forward.

“Look at what Ichi? You love it” he grabs the hand covering Ichigo’s face and place it on his dick.

 

“Nnoi!” he pulls his hand back, blushing. “Anyway, get out of here!” he lifted his leg to kick the other out, but only manage to slip and fall. However before he could crack his head open or break anything Nnoitra’s hands shot forward and caught the other.

Ichi! ya gotta be more careful” He reprimanded and holds the other tightly. Ichigo ignored the warm rod that is pressed against his hips again, he nodded and held onto  him. I promise I won’t touch ya but I will bathe you before you do something stupid and kill yourself.” Ichigo eyed the other suspiciously but nodded. 

“Ok…but if you do anything weird I will hit you!” Ichigo warned.

I have no idea what are the type of weirdness you accept but the safe word is unicorns” Nnoitra said as he grabs the shampoo and starts washing the other’s hair.

“Why unicorns..?And why do we even need a safe word?” Ichigo asked, relaxing into Nnoitra’s gently hand massaging his skull.Nnoitra shrug and continue the soothing motion of massaging and washing Ichigo’s hair. 

"Don't know it's the first thing that pop inta ma mind" he grunted when some foam got onto his face. Ichigo cracks out, laughing at the others silly look.

"You look like a pirate Santa." he held onto his sides as he laugh hard.

Nnoitra grinned at his words. "So am I a sexy pirate? Don't really like da Santa part, I'm not a fatass that goes into houses to put gifts under a damn tree"

Ichigo snickered and nodded. "Fine, you're a sexy pirate with a foam beard. So you're not a Christmas person?" he raise an eyebrow looking at him.

"Nah too noisy, crowded and stuff. That bastard Aizen would force us into those hot restricting and ridiculous gaudy red and white clothing and entertain guest at the Christmas party he holds."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, stiffening at Aizen's name being mentioned before relaxing back into his mate's touch. He squirmed slightly when Nnoitra's hand wander about his body while he applied soap on him. He had to bite his lips in order to suppress a moan, his body was betraying him, his dick now half hard and twitching slightly when Nnoitra brush pass a sensitive area.

Nnoitra was aware of what his touch is making the berry react but he continued moving his hands trying to keep them as brief and innocent. 

"Nnoi.." Ichigo hissed when his hand gently grab the now fully hardened member.

"Hm..what my cute Ichi-pet?" Nnoitra asks, his mouth splitting grin present on his face as he gently stroke the berry's leaking member. 

"Ahn.." a soft moan spilt from Ichigo's mouth, he quickly clamps a hand over his mouth. "Nn..Nnoi what are you doing..?" he panted out, his eyes glazed and half open.

I'm washing ya Ichi, did ya forget?", he chuckled as his other hand reach up to tweak a nipple. 

"Mm..how is this washing?!" Ichigo growls half-heartedly as he willed his legs to not give out on him now.

It is! See 'm washing this and this" he grinned and gently squeezed his dick and pinch his nipple to emphasise his words.

"This is not washing!" he moaned and attempted to push the other's hands away. 

"Tsk Ichi now don't be cruel, I get nasty when I don't get ta do what I want, be glad I have not pushing ya against the wall and fucking you like there's no tomorrow." Nnoitra frowned at his hands being pushed away if his berry didn't want to pleasure him he still wanted to pleasure his berry. 

Ichigo scowled and turn to punch the other when he continued to touch him but he stopped when he caught the other pouting slightly. He sighed and open his mouth, " No touching me while you bathe me then I will give you a blowjob"

Nnoitra's frown and pout quickly transformed into his normal grin as he nodded enthusiastically. He immediately got on in washing the other, properly, this time, none of his touch lingering at a place for long. Once done he waited eagerly for Ichigo, his member standing proud and tall, dripping precum.

Ichigo got down on his knees while he was being washed his hard on eventually passed. He stayed there gulping, he had only given Renji head once and Nnoitra is way longer and thicker then Renji was. 'idiot Ichigo! Don't think about your ex when you're gonna suck one of your current mate/boyfriend dick! And oh god don't compare them!'

Nnoitra got a little impatient and pushed himself against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo blinked and gulp once again before sticking his tongue out to give a tentative lick to the leaking tip. He hears the man groan softly at the sight. He gradually became bolder, taking more into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his length. Thin and long fingers wound themselves in the long orange locks, giving gentle tugs. Ichigo pulled away slightly, licking his lips before going back down, taking in Nnoitra full length of 13 cm (about 5.1 inches). He felt blessed for not having a gag reflex or he would definitely be heaving his dinner out on Nnoitra's leg, definitely, wouldn't be sexy. He felt the grip on his hair tighten, "Fuck...shit Ichi give me warning the next time yer doing this.." he grunted

Ichigo smirked around the cock in his mouth as he slowly bop his head, his nose being tickled by the short and trimmed curl of hair when he deepthroats him. He moans softly, sending vibrations down the length, Nnoitra moaned as he look at him through an eye. Soon he felt the familiar coil in his stomach, without warning he grab Ichigo's head and started to thrust into his mouth in a jaw breaking pace. Ichigo eyes widen by relaxes his throat and let the other fuck his mouth, after a while he heard a series of curses and names leave NNoitra mouth and he felt hot liquid spilling down my throat. He moaned softly before he was allowed to pull away, he panted softly a soft blush on his cheeks as he licks his lips. He smiles at the sweet taste before glancing up at the panting figure looming over him, his eyes half lidded.

"Shit..Ichi-pet I got to sneak into yer shower if ya will give me such amazing head every time." Nnoitra catches his breath as he spoke.

Ichigo scowled and slowly stood up, smacking the other's arm. "Hell no are you getting in here again and next time if you do I will break your dick!" He glared at him before storming out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the rack to dry off as he walks away. "Damn sexy pirates and their libidos" he muttered as he walk over  his bag that is placed on the bed. he digs out a pair of boxers before sliding under the sheets. 

Nnoitra came out later after he showered, seeing the berry asleep on the bed. He walked over, smiling, he press a soft kiss on his cheek. "Sweet dreams Ichi-pet" he caresses Ichigo's cheek before leaving for his own room.

 

**-Renji's part of the story, back in Karakura town, Japan at the dock after Ichigo stormed away-**

Renji stood there stunned at the fact his boyfriend for 3 years had just slapped him and then ran off. The small ravenette gave him a kick in the shin, causing him to stir from his shock. “Rukia! You’re here!” he blinked and then glance back at the grand cruise ship in front of him. 

“Was that your ex?” The girl asked Renji nodded dumbly at her answer. “You still haven’t broken up with him?” Renji shook his head, his hand reaching out to touch his stinging cheek, he was planning to tell Ichigo about him and Rukia once he came back from this mission. Maybe I shouldn’t have delayed telling him..Shit I need to apologise!’ he was about to run after the orangette but Rukia clung onto his arm, even though she seem small she had one hell of a grip.

“Don’t go after him! Now let's go on our date!” Rukia smiles and kisses Renji’s cheek. Renji sighed and nodded, turning around to walk away from the dock feeling slightly guilty. 

When he first met Ichigo it was in high school, they got along well, many thought they were brothers rather than them dating. Ichigo was the one that confess to him after they spent a night together at 

Ichigo’s birthday party. Renji, at first, saw Ichigo only as a brother but he was starting to feel something else for the orangette but over the years he lost it, Rukia caught his attention and he shifted his focus onto Rukia instead. He didn’t want to end it with Ichigo because the other was happy around him, he didn’t want to hurt that man after he learned about Ichigo’s past and job. However, it seems now he had hurt his Ichigo very deeply. 

After the date with Rukia, he heads back to the dorm room he and Ichigo shared at Karakura University. Ichigo’s side of the room is always clean and orderly while Renji’s side is messy even though they had only stayed for one semester. He plops down onto his bed, sighing, he decided that he should give the other some time to calm down before calling the other. 

The next few days were the same he would call Ichigo before he slept and after he woke up. He was busy with a mission where he was sent to the next town with  his division taichou, Byakuya Kuchiki to exterminate a rouge vampire nest. He stayed at the town for a few days, using the local phone or the temporary phone he had to constantly call or text Ichigo. He got a reply once or twice from the orangette and most of them is him screaming into the phone saying that they were over, he asked the other to meet him once but he declined. 

When they returned to the Vampire Hunter Council base a meeting was called, all the division taichous that are present went to division 1 while the fuku-taichous were all gathered in one room, some gossiping about what is happening.

He overheard Rangiku the busty fuku-taichou of Division ten talking to the group of other female fuku-taichou about Ichigo betraying the council. At first, he didn’t believe the rumours but he listened on to them gossip it was only when the Taichou’s meeting ended he found out that the rumours were real.

“Kuchiki Taichou is it true that Ichigo betrayed the council? Someone was sent to kill him right? Is he ok? What is happening? Why did Ichigo betray us?” Renji question rambled on.

“Stop talking and calm down Abarai, our intelligence told us that Ichigo was seen around a few of Aizen’s top vampires and an unknown vampire. He did not take action to kill them, in fact, he seemed friendly with them. Mizuki Reo a fourth seat from 2nd Division was sent to spy on Kurosaki as he did his mission on the cruise owned by Aizen.We have no more news from Mizuki Reo we assumed he was caught or is already dead. Ichigo was last seen leaving the cruise and followed the few top vampires into a house in a strong barrier, he got in when there was a slight hole in it.  There are also photos where he took but most of them are blurry” Byakuya said, passing the folder to Renji. Renji gave the folder a quick scan, looking at the blurred pictures feeling so shock. His Ichigo is smiling, kissing the few vampires as shown on the pictures, he clench his fist in anger and stormed away towards his office that he shared with Byakuya. Grabbing the office phone he called Urahara, the man that Ichigo consider as a mentor. ‘He should know where Ichigo is..’

After a few rings, the call went through. “Hello! Urahara candy shop!This is Urahara! What can I do for you?” a cheery voice called to call out from the other end.

“It’s Renji, do you know where Ichigo is?” 

“Hm...Nope!..well maybe I do.”

Renji could picture the other grinning behind his fan now as he speaks. “Tell me already dammit! I'm sure that you know where Ichigo is” 

“Even if I do know I’m not telling anyone!”

Renji growled in anger, “Urahara stop joking!! I need to know where Ichigo is!” he hissed into the phone.

“Mah Mah Renji don’t get angry with me” Urahara chuckled, he didn’t want to risk Ichigo’s life because a certain redhead still doesn't want to let him go and is stupid enough to call him with the council’s line. “Bye~” he grinned and hung up.

Renji huffed in frustration, just as he was about to shout into the phone that man actually dared to hang up on him. I’m heading out Kuchiki Taichou” he shouted out the stoic man seated at his desk. Byakuya narrowed his eyes a little and nodded.

“Be sure to come back soon, you still have undone paperwork to finish”

Renji nodded before hurrying off towards Urahara shop. Once there he saw Urahara and his band of people standing outside. He has his fan out, covering the smirk his has behind it. “That was quick”

“Now tell me where Ichigo is!” Renji glared at the blonde hair man. 

“Ok! But first let’s come in and have tea” he waved everyone in. Tessai set some tea cups down on the small round table. Urahara sat at one side, Renji opposite him and Yoruichi between them. They quietly sip the served tea before Renji exploded and threaten the blonde hair man for answers. 

"Yare yare calm down Abarai-kun before you burst a blood vessel. You've come to ask for the location of our lovely Ichigo haven't you"

“What else would I be here for then?! So tell me now where is he!” 

“What are you going to do if I tell you where he is?” Urahara looks at the redhead seriously. 

I-..umm I'm going to talk to him! He was branded as a traitor but I'm sure he is forced by the Espadas or something! I will save him!”

Urahara used the fan he held and smack Renji on his head. “Leave Ichigo alone, he has told you to leave him alone haven’t he? Plus he is fine and happy right now I don’t need his ex to disrupt his happiness. You may leave, I’m done talking.”  

Renji looks at the blonde as if he is crazy. “Tell me now! He is being controlled I swear! He wouldn’t dare or be happy with vampires!”

Yoruichi who has been seated down there quietly frowned at what Renji said, slamming her fist down on the table she grab Renji’s collar. “Stop being so stubborn!” she hissed before releasing his collar, causing the redhead to fall back to the ground. 

Renji gulp and readjusted his collar and looks at Urahara. “Please..just tell me...I really need to talk to him and he wouldn’t talk to me ” 

Urahara sighed and grab a piece of paper and scribbled an address. If you tell the council I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself” Urahara thrust the folded paper into Renji’s hands. Renji accepts the paper gratefully, thanking the man.

I will take a break from my work and go and find Ichi” Renji left the shop and hurried back to the council.

Once back at the council, he asked his captain for two weeks break and that he would be overseas. The leave was approved and Renji rushed back home to pack his bag, glancing at the given paper one more time he shoves it in his pocket. Urahara had helped him book a flight which is at 12 pm this afternoon. He glanced at the clock he still have a few hours so he can grab lunch. Renji caught a cab and heads to the airport.

in a few hours time, Renji is flying comfortably in his flight towards Spain. He had no idea why Ichigo went to Spain however he has made his mind he needs to apologise to Ichigo. Just as he landed his phone rang, fishing out his phone he answered the call.

“RENJI! How can you just go on holiday without telling me?!” Rukia shrieks into the phone.

Renji groaned and pulled the phone away from his hurt ear. He had totally forgotten to tell Rukia. ‘Shit..she’s gonna kill me’ 

“Sorry Rukia I forgot to tell you!” he apologised, sighing slightly.

“Hmp..idiot..stay safe during your trip for whatever reason..” 

“Eh, you’re not going to ask why I suddenly took a two-week leave and is overseas now?”Renji blinked, wondering why Rukia isn’t asking him much.

I’m sure you have your reasons and we can talk about it when you’re back. Anyway, love you, Ren.” She mumbled the end, blushing.Renji chuckled and ended the call promptly. Now all he have to do is check in his hotel, eat dinner and then rest before heading out to Ichigo. 

-The next day- 

Renji got ready to head out, he remembered Urahara’s advice. ‘Remember before you head out of your hotel, make sure to check your stuff for any bugs’ Renji did a quick scan around the room and search through his items. Surprisingly he found one or two cameras and bugs, he got rid of them as soon as he found before setting out. The address he was given is far out at the outskirts of the capital he had some difficulty in getting there but soon he stood in front of the mansion’s gate. Standing there he was utterly shocked, this was no way a mansion it should be a castle. Renji pressed the doorbell and waited for a response. 

After a while the gate was open, he poke his head in and look around before walking towards the set of wooden door that leads to the inside of the towering mansion. He was greeted by a demon dressed in black then led to what seemed like the living room, he had his guard up as he quietly observed the place. Renji was told to just sit there and wait till Ichigo came down.

-back to Ichigo's side-

Ichigo was awakened by the persistent lapping of something on his face. He groaned and turned to one side. Pantera has come in to wake the berry up but what he did was not waking him up, he got up onto the bed and lay on top of Ichigo.

"Go away Shi..5 more minutes" Ichigo groaned and tried to move in hope he could get the weight off him. Pantera relented and just kept lapping Ichigo's face until he groaned and shove Pantera's face away. He realised whatever he touch was definitely not Shiro. He stumbled out of bed, hitting his head as he fell to the floor instead. His foot was caught up in the covers causing him to trip over his own feet. Ichigo's crashing to the ground unceremoniously apparently caught the attention of several occupants in neighbouring rooms. Pantera pounced onto him just as the door to his room was slammed opened, a panicking Shiro, Nnoitra and Grimmjow burst in. 

Ichigo lays flat on the ground with Pantera on him. Shiro's first response when he saw his King sprawled out on the ground a wild beast on top of his with a victorious grin was to fall to the ground and laugh. Grimmjow and Nnoitra snickered at the sight before going forward to help the 

fallen orangette. Grimmjow waves  his pet away while Nnoitra helped Ichigo back up onto the bed, untangling the other from the covers too. 

"You ok Ichi-pet?"Nnoitra asked, checking the other for injuries. Grimmjow glared at the still laughing albino before delivering a swift kick to his head.

"Shut the fuck up snowflake!"

Shiro stuck his blue tongue at him but stopped, walking to the bed to see if Ichigo was fine or not. 

"Don't worry I'm fine" Ichigo flash them a reassuring smile before getting back up.

"You're clumsy for a vampire and hunter" commented Grimmjow.

I'm not!"Ichigo scowled at the other, hissing. Before this could get out of hand and develop into a fight there was a soft knock. They glance over to the door to see Sebastian clad in his normal butler attire.

"Sorry to disturb you masters but Ichigo-sama you have a visitor"

"Who is it?" Ichigo asks the butler.

It is someone with red hair and tattoos, he is now seated in the living room and I said that you would be joining him later"

Ichigo immediate reaction when he hear his visitor was made him frown. it seems like a certain blonde, hat and clogs wearing man can't keep a secret.Sebastian left for the kitchen after delivering the message.

Sensing Ichigo's unease, Shiro came over and gave a gentle squeeze to Ichigo. "King don't worry all ya alphas are 'ere an ex won't survive if he upset ya since you have like 5 alphas under a roof"

Ichigo chuckled at Shiro's attempts to make him feel better. I'll go wash up and then see Renji.." he mumbled his name softly, it still hurts his heart to hear or speak of his name.

 

Once Ichigo washed up and is prepared to face his ex that is in the living room he tread down the stairs and head to the living room. 

Renji was seated at the sofa, sipping on his cup of coffee warily, glancing about the place. Ichigo cleared his throat, catching Renji's attention. "Hey" Ichigo greeted as he went forward to take a sit opposite of Renji. 

  
  


Renji licked his lips to moisten them before speaking." Hey..Ichigo" Renji greeted back softly. Both of them looked at each other a pregnant pause filling the room. "You look different" Renji commented, averting his eyes. 

"Ok, I'm not gonna ask you to beat around the bush or anything  so let's cut to the chase and tell me what you want, cause honestly your face pisses me off, I have better things to do than spend it with a cheating asshole" Ichigo half shouted at the redhead.

Renji clenches his fist and took a deep breath trying to contain himself from lashing out in anger at the other. "Ichigo I am here first to apologise for being a cheating asshole and secondly to get your ass out of this place, the council knows that you have ditched your mission and went with the vampires in the ship! They are going to come after and kill you!Kisuke asked me to swear to secrecy and keep your  location a secret. it's not safe staying with vampires Ichigo we are supposed to kill those evil creatures, not date or mate with them!"

" Renji they are not evil creatures! I have mated to them and I am technically a born half so you're insulting me too! They have treated me with care, we escaped to here to stay away from the council  if no one tells them where we are we can stay safe. I will never leave them! And you can't force me too cause I'm sure most of the occupants in the house is more than happy enough to snap your neck into two!"

"...wait you're a half? I thought they don't exist! A human and a vampire can never conceive a child even if they did the child never survives..."

"Well I survived! My mom is a witch and my dad is a vampire from the Shiba clan. You should have figured out that yourself with my change of appearance! So if you have nothing else to say I'm sure you can find the door and show yourself out! My problems are mine and I am fully capable of handling it myself, stay out of it and that you will trust me in this whole mating with vampire thing" He huffed and got up, kicking the table and spilling the tea onto the polished glass surface. Ichigo stormed out towards the dining room.

Ichigo met he dark haired butler on his way." Ichigo sama will Abarai sama be joining us for breakfast?" He asked, bowing down

"Tch I doubt he can act civilized on the dining table but if he wants to join, go ahead and get him in there .i'm sure the rest would love to irritate him" Ichigo said before continuing his way to the already bustling dining room.

Renji sat on the sofa quietly thinking before being startled by Sebastian who has come in to clean up the mess on the table."Abarai sama you have been invited to breakfast, will you accept or decline the invitation"

I will decline the invitation, can you tell Ichigo that I will be staying at this hotel until next week and if he needs anything he can call me. I will trust him and support him by not telling anyone about our meeting and I hope to see him next time again and that I'm really sorry" With that Renji stood up and left the mansion for his hotel.

Ichigo slammed the dining room door open and stomp over to his seat and sat down, crossing his arm. the room quietened down and everyone turned to look at the pissed orangette. Shiro was the one to break the silence as he slung an arm across Ichigo's shoulder. "Hey, kingy ya ok? You look like ye wanna kill someone did the pineapple do something? I will kill that bastard!" Shiro hissed. 

“Relax Shi I'm fine just pissed he insulted you guys...he did apologise though” he mumbled, sighing as he slumped down in his seats, deep in thoughts. Sebastian came in later , no redhead behind him, so he assumed the other was wise enough to choose not to join them for breakfast. 

“Abarai sama decline the invitation, I will now be serving breakfast. Today’s menu consist of sausage, ham and cheese platter, followed by a basket of fresh baked pastry, there is also an assortment of nuts too. There is fruit juices, coffee and tea.” Sebastian said as he place the food onto the table. Everyone took what they wanted and started eating, breakfast wand the rest of the day was uneventful, thankfully. 

During the afternoon, while Ichigo was napping with Pantera in Starrk's generous mountain of pillows, Ulquiorra called for a meeting for the rest of the alphas, friends and the very few workers of this mansion after briefly informing Starrk their tactician about the more detailed vision.

"This meeting is called to share Shirosaki's vision that he had yesterday" Ulquiorra said, looking around the room. All the beings that stayed in the mention, of course, were non-human. The head/main butler would be Sebastian a demon that holds no contact with anyone. Most of the other workers are either witches , mages, ghost or lesser demons.

"There is an impending unknown danger lurking around our  new mate, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra paused as he waited for the whispering amongst the workers to die down.

"There will be an  increase the amount of people guarding over Mizuki Reo's cell and throughout the whole mansion as suggested by Starrk" He continued.

"Is there any questions?" Ulquiorra asked, looking around the room. A short blonde twin tail maid raised her hand.

"Why do we not just killed Mizuki Reo?" She asked.

"Are ya dumb?bitch .We are holding him as a hostage, plus he may know essential information that we can use against the Council." Grimmjow shouted, glaring at the now cowering maid.

Starrk sighs and whacks the back of Grimmjow's head. "Don't be so mean to her Grimm she's new here" he said.

"Tch who the hell does the hiring? Next time let me handle it, we don't need to hire dumb bitches like her" 

Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow as he glance about the room to see if anyone have any questions. "if there is nothing else this meeting is adjourned.  The new schedule will be posted up in the common room in the servant's quarter, any further questions please ask Sebastian."

As soon as the meeting ended the workers head back to their duties, leaving  five alphas and their friends. 

"Halibel would you mind taking charge of the patrolling division? Szayel, as usual, will take up his usual role of medic. If the council have somehow found out about our location it would mean a full out war amongst the supernatural beings and humans" Starrk mumbled, frowning. 

"But isn't the chances of them finding us less? Unless the pineapple leaked out our location or Mizuki Reo managing to establish contact with the council"Szayel stated, looking up from his laptop. "And how much of Shiro's vision can we believe?" he asked, looking over to Shiro.

Shiro shrugged at that question. "Shit if I know but I ain't one to take the risk especially after knowing what can possibly happen in the near future." 

Trouble struck between the late evening and early morning that day, a loud blast could be heard from the servant quarters, there were screams and it was chaos over there. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were the first to reach there, a section of the building was gone, rubble lay on the ground. A mage ran over and informed them that Mizuki Reo was no longer in the cell that held him. Orders were quickly given out, able-bodied workers are to search for Mizuki Reo while some of them are sent on guarding duty. 

During this whole incident, Ichigo is in his room curled up with Starrk and Pantera sleeping. Both the panther and vampire were on high alert but didn't move a single inch, in fear of rousing the sleeping beta. 

Pantera let out a low growl, glaring at the huge window that stretches over  half the room. A figure was floating at the outside of the window , only the person's faint silhouette can be seen if it's not for sharp senses of the panther and sleepy vampire.  

There was a deafening crash, the being broke through the glass and into the room. Using their body, they covered Ichigo from any flying shards of glass. Pantera snap his jaws at the intruders clad in black. Starrk scooped Ichigo sleeping form up , sprinting off at a frightening speed, away from the room. 

Pantera growled at two figures, glaring them down, muscle tensed and jaws wide open. At the speed of light, he launched himself towards the slouching male figure of Mizuki Reo. It seemed like he was injured, not in his best form for  fighting. 

Starrk had Ichigo stowed away safely in one of the other guest room. Shiro had returned into Ichigo’s inner world so someone would be near to protect him.

Growling lowly Pantera circled his preys, Starrk joined Pantera back at the room shortly but opted to stay out of the fight and nap on the bed instead. The other figure, Mizuki Reo’s subordinate took Starrk’s lack of seriousness towards the fight as an insult. She too was dressed similarly as Reo, in all black. She held a pair of gleaming and deadly looking katanas. 

Starrk wasn’t worried about his opponents at all or much about Ichigo’s safety. He trusts Shiro’s skills in protecting their beta and Pantera;’s skills in taking the two down. He is sure that Ulquiorra and Sebastian have the situation under control. Grimmjow and Nnoitra are probably asked to stand down and wait for further orders.  

Starrk yawned and shifted on the bed so he could get a better look of the fight in front of him. 

Pantera and Reo were in the midst of a deadly dance of claws, fangs, swords and tricks. Reo’s subordinate was ordered to face off Starrk , who of course is totally disinterested with fighting her. 

“I’m not fighting you niñita.” Starrk huffed as he simply moved away from the slice she directed at him. The pillow he was lying on exploded upon impact from the sword, feathers float gently downwards to the bed. “Ah..my pillow” Starrk sighed, looking forlornly at the mutilated pillow. 

“Why would you not fight me!?” She asked in frustration, she charged forward slashing down again. Starrk side stepped and looks at her sleepily. 

“I do not hurt girls especially not little girls like you. Now put those away and go back home”

That just stirred up the anger in the girl more. “I am not little girl and I’m not going home unless everyone here is dead”

Starrk simply sighed and pushed some strands of stray hair away from his face. “I can’t allow you to do that, girl, I need to make sure our beta stays safe.” He pulled out twin pistols from their holster, aiming them at the girl, eyes narrowed. This whole situation is a pain in the ass, all he wanted to do was to sleep and cuddle with Ichigo. Starrk let out a yawn before he started firing at the girl. “As I said, I do not wish to fight you, just surrender, you stand no chance against us”Starrk drawled, bring a hand back to cover his mouth as he let out another yawn.

The girl barely got away from those bullets showering down at her, she got nicked by a bullet or two on her legs and arms but the pain was bearable She stood there, panting, both katanas still held tightly in her arms.

“I must commend your ability to still stand after all of that.” Starrk stood a little straighter, once he knows that this girl isn’t going to go down that easily, especially by the burning fire in her eyes but she isn’t as well trained as a several centuries old vampire that has gone through so much. The girl was brought down rather easily by Starrk and now  with one problem solved he can go sleep with Ichigo. Pantera got bored with playing about with Reo after a while so he knocked him unconscious.Starrk left Pantera to handle them while he went off to find Ichigo.

Starrk found Ichigo cuddling with Shiro on the bed he left him at. It was a rather cute sight actually, other than the fact that Ichigo is now awake and glaring daggers at Starrk. “What’s going on? Shiro won’t tell me anything” Ichigo frowned and pokes Shiro’s cheek. 

“King I told ye, ye don’t have ta concern yourself with all of this! Just sleep dammit!” Shiro snapped and pulled Ichigo closer, nuzzling his cheek. 

 

“But I wanna know what’s happening!”Ichigo sulked and squirmed against Shiro, he glances at the amused Starrk, pouting. 

 

“As Shiro said you don’t have to care about all of this, but I can tell you that everyone is ok so don’t worry.”Starrk said and joined the two in laying down. Ichigo sighed and nuzzles into Starrk, “Fine you guys can don’t tell me...but, at least, everyone is safe” a gentle smile spread across his face as he reaches down to stroke the small but growing bump. 

“They are growing big quick."Starrk commented, placing a palm on Ichigo’s hand. “I can’t wait to see them..” he continued and press a kiss onto Ichigo’s forehead. “You are going to be a great mother, I know it.” Ichigo giggled and snuggled closer to both his alphas, enjoying the attention. The cuddling continued even after Ichigo has fallen back into deep sleep. A soft knock was made on the door before it swung open a blur of blue and black rushed in, Ulquiorra walking in slowly after the other two. Starrk and Shiro were shoved aside as Grimmjow and Nnoitra hovered around Ichigo checking on him. They both sighed in relief when they were done with making sure their beta is unharmed. The two took up Starrk and Shiro’s place with Ichigo, the original two were, of course, unhappy with the change of position but didn’t complain, instead, they laid as close to Ichigo as they could. Ulquiorra took a seat beside Shiro and nodded towards him and the glanced towards Ichigo’s slumbering form, asking a silent question which only they can understand before he laid down. 

‘I’m glad King that ye have found such good Alphas…’Shiro thought as he grinned and closed his oddly coloured eyes to rest. The whole group remained where they are, resting themselves before the sun rose which was in a few hours. 

* * *

 

Its a pretty shitty ending XD I want the other part for the next chapter , stay tuned for updates that make take some time!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My updates are slow sorry! I have crappy english and idk when this would be betad XD**

* * *

 

The days after the whole break out incident, things were relatively peaceful. Ichigo steadily grew slightly bigger in those few days, Shiro is constantly hovering near him, hiding in his shadows, all under the objective of protecting Ichigo. "I'm not even that pregnant yet! The Stupid horse that keeps bothering me…" Ichigo grumbled as he stomped down the hallway after he successfully got rid of Shiro. Ichigo is only slowly moving towards the end of the first month of pregnancy, if Shiro is this overbearing now he wondered how bad will it be when he is late in his second and starting the third trimester. Ichigo wanted peace and quiet, Shiro was not helping in the slightest for him to achieve that. Ichigo still hadn't really finished his exploring of this huge mansion, he knew of some place but a good portion of this place is unknown to him still.

"Ichigo! King! the 'ell you at!? I know yer here somewhere!" Shiro yelled as he hurried about, trying to find Ichigo. Ichigo eyes widen when he heard the yelling so close, he quickly opened a door and shut himself in there. He turned to look at the room he entered once he was sure Shiro had passed by the room. He apparently has stumbled upon the library. Ichigo looked about the place before spotting Ulquiorra sitting in a damn comfortable looking bean bag, an open book in his hand and those beautiful emerald eyes gazing at him full of curiosity.

"Hey, Ulqui!"Ichigo walked over to him, taking a seat on the same bean bag, beside the ravenette.

"Afternoon Ichigo...it seems like you've found my favourite spot in the mansion." Ulquiorra said, a tinge of amusement hidden in his otherwise monotonous voice. Ichigo leaned against Ulquiorra, humming a little as he glanced at the book the other was holding.

"What are you reading?" Ichigo asked, reaching for the book so he could see it himself.

"I'm reading The Tempest, it's one of my favourite of Shakespeare's work" Ulquiorra answered, marking the page he was reading and handed it over to Ichigo to see. Ichigo looks through the book smiling. "I have yet to read this, I love Shakespeare's work. Is it possible that there's another copy of the book?" Ichigo asked, grinning and place the book on his lap, turning to look at Ulquiorra.

"I do remember seeing another copy of it in the library, I will get it for you, sit here" Ulquiorra pecked Ichigo's lip before getting up to search for the book. It took a little time for him to find it.

"Here." He held out an exact copy of the book to Ichigo. Ichigo gratefully took it and set it down, he noticed that the library wasn't as dusty as the usual ones and the books here are all well kept.

"Are you the one that main the library?" Ichigo questioned.

"I do it when I have the time, if not the servants do the maintenance in my stead." Ulquiorra mumbled as he stroke Ichigo's head. Ichigo nuzzled himself into the hand,enjoying the touch.

"Ulqui is it possible for me to go out..? I would like to do some baby shopping..and get some fresh air?"Ichigo asks, giving the other his best puppy eyes. From outside it seemed like Ulquiorra was totally unaffected by Ichigo's attempt to allow him out but if you look into his eyes you will see those walls that are erected up slowly melting down.

Since these few days seemed rather calm, Shiro has no further visions of their beta's demise and there were no new reports from their spies in the Vampire Hunting Council. So Ulquiorra made his decision. "It's ok to go out for now..but we do have to stay low and you would need to be protected"

Ichigo opened his mouth to complain about the last part but closed it in the end, no matter how hard he tried to fight against it, it probably wouldn't work. "Fine...But let me choose who I wanna go with!"Ichigo grinned and got up from the bean bag, holding onto the book. "Thank you for the book Ulqui!" he gave the ravenette a kiss before bounding out of the room, searching for Grimmjow, Shiro, and Halibel.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to find Shiro since they were searching for each other. Grimmjow was found sparring with Nnoitra and Halibel was found lounging with Neliel in the living room. In the end, when they were about to get in a four seater car, there were six of them in total, Ulquiorra sent out a normal looking black car rather than the limousine they took the last time but with the number of people going it would be hard to fit them all. In the end, Grimmjow kicked the driver out of his seat, exclaiming loudly that he would be the driver instead. Shiro reluctantly retreated into Ichigo's inner world so there would be enough seats. After that was settled, they took off towards the mall nearby, it was kinda a good idea to have them all here. They were still in Spain, Ichigo's Spanish is downright horrible but, at least, his English is ok!

The ride was rather short, they were piling out of the car when they reached. Ichigo took the time to stretch his legs, jumping up slightly when arms wrapped around his waist. "Shiro don't just suddenly come out unannounced! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" Shiro cackled out loud and nuzzle against Ichigo's neck.

"Nah you won't get a heart attack!" Shiro chuckles and kisses his cheek, "Come on let's go!"Shiro pulled Ichigo towards the entrance of the mall. Neliel held onto Halibel's hand bounding after the other two. Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow, trailed close to the group, glancing about, making sure that there were no threats around.

The group headed towards a huge baby store, Ichigo browsed around, squealing in joy at the cute and small items. He picked up a small teddy bear and held it up, "It's so small! I'm getting it!" he exclaimed, grinning before placing it down in the basket Neliel is holding onto. Ichigo still did not know the genders of his babies however he wanted to do the shopping still, he would get the basic necessities first maybe a few pieces of clothing and some toys he is sure that they would get more toys if the goat face gets a wind of his new address from either Hats n clogs or searching really hard. He feels a little homesick, he missed Karakura, his sisters and even goat face. Ichigo stopped walking, his shoulder sagging and a heavy scowl marred his face.

Shiro looks over, concerned about his King. "King?..what's with the scowl? Aren't ye happy being outside?" he asked, pulling Ichigo close and kisses his forehead. Ichigo nuzzles into Shiro's chest, "..Sorry was thinking about stuff.." Ichigo mumbled before shaking his head and pulling away, a small smile on his face. "Let's continue with the shopping!" he cheered and squirmed out of Shiro's grasp to go about the shop.

Several hours later they got what they needed, they met a nice lady called Lyla that helped them with the baby clothes' shopping. They had bags of things and needed to call for a truck to carry some of the bigger stuff back home. Ichigo went all out in buying things especially after Lyla pointed out the things he missed out. So right now, done with shopping for baby stuff, they decided to stop by a food court to have some lunch. Ichigo leaned his head against Grimmjow's shoulder feeling tired. "Grimmy...I'm sleepy"He mumbled as he took another bite of his veggie burger before setting it down.

Shiro snickered and looks at his King, "Ye shouldn't sleep 'ere ye silly King, at least, finish yer food too"Shiro sighed and reaches over to wipe the ketchup stain on his face. Ichigo shook his head and whined, "I wanna nap…" he furrows his brows and glared at Shiro before nuzzling against Grimmjow. Shiro huffed and picks up Ichigo's half finished the burger, "Then don't mind me eating yers then!"Shiro opens his mouth going in for a mock bite. Ichigo immediately shot up and grabs the burger away from him and shoving it into his mouth. "No! It's mine!" he yelled before eating it, silence envelops their table before being broken by booming laughter. Ichigo looked around confused, "Whuff..?" he asked with a mouth full.

Nnoitra held onto his stomach as he laughed, his eye tearing up. He then pointed to Ichigo's mouth, he open his mouth to say something but only laughter came whipped her phone out to snap a picture of the clueless Ichigo. Ichigo frowned and reaches up to wipe his

mouth just to smear it up more. The laughter continued for some time and it only stopped when Ichigo's face started to get real red and tears were gathering at the corner of his eyes. Ichigo then took off running out of the food court.

"Ah fuck…King! Where are ya running off ta?!"Shiro shot up from his seat when Ichigo took off, the rest had similar reactions. The three alphas were about to take off before Halibel stopped them. "Nel and I will go find him, you guys finish up the chores. I will keep you updated on his whereabouts."She ordered before leaving with Neliel to search for Ichigo.

Ichigo sat himself down on a step of the emergency staircase, tired from running so much. He sniffled and rub his eyes as he sat there. He felt so embarrassed for yelling and then breaking down in public, his alphas were not making things easier for him either as they continued laughing. Ichigo sighed and rubs his belly and then his back, "I'm gonna get someone to give me massage later.." he grumbled.

"I would suggest Starrk to give a massage, heard that he was good at it despite his laziness." Someone said. Ichigo jumped and glanced towards the door, Halibel and Neliel were standing there, it was Halibel that spoked. Neliel gave him a huge grin before bouncing over and taking a seat beside him. "Are you feeling better?"She asked, giving him a huge hug. Ichigo sniffed and nodded, "Mhm..Sorry for suddenly taking off…" he mumbled.

Neliel shook her head and grinned. "No! Itsygo should not be apologising! We should be for making you feel embarrassed." Halibel came up to him on his other side, she had a napkin in her hand, she leaned in and gently wipe away the mess. Once cleaned and feeling better he sat up looking at them, smiling. "Thank you for coming after me, but we should really head back now before they tear down the whole mall just to find me."Ichigo chuckled and shuddered, they probably would and could do that.

Neliel shook her head and stood up, pulling Ichigo up. "Nope we are going shopping now!" she cheered and drag him towards a shop that specialised in selling maternity clothing. Ichigo was promptly shoved into the changing room with a handful of clothing. He stood in thereafter locking the door, glancing at the article of clothing in his arms. He wasn't showing that much yet but he sure would in a week or two times so getting bigger size clothes was a good idea. Ichigo held a pretty sea blue dress up, scowling, he didn't mind cross-dressing, it's not like he hasn't done it before for a mission but it did felt airy to wear a dress. With a shrug Ichigo tried on the dress on, looking at himself in the mirror, it was a little too big but he would grow into them quickly soon. He opened the door and poked his head out first before stepping out from behind the door, a faint blush on his face.

Neliel let out a squeal and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh my god! Wow! Itsygo you look so beautiful in that! Go try the next one!" Ichigo blushed more at the compliment before stepping back in then out in another black dress and gaining the same or better reaction. This went on for some time before the alphas came by after that they went back home, Ichigo napping on the car through the ride back.

Sebastian and Ulquiorra stood at the door as the car drove in, Nnoitra got up and carried the sleeping berry in the mansion as the rest got out of the car. Grimmjow handed the keys back to the driver and then head to the trunk to get all the items, Sebastian and Ulquiorra came forward to help.

It would be some time before they might have to move, the baby items are all placed in a huge room, they would start putting things together at a later time.

Nnoitra laid Ichigo in his room, stroking his hair as he looks at him. Shiro popped up and laid on the other side of Ichigo cuddling with him for a while before someone came to inform them about dinner being cooked. "Kingy…"Shiro nuzzled Ichigo, whispering into his ear, trying to rouse him. Dinner was going to be served, Ichigo shouldn't miss a meal or Szayel gonna have his neck.

However, Shiro ended up having to piggyback a whining and half asleep Ichigo to the dining room where everyone is seated. Nnoitra pulled Ichigo off Shiro's back and onto his lap at the table. Szayel shoved Grimmjow, who is taking his seat beside Nnoitra, away and took that spot.

Dishes of food are set down onto the table, everyone had classic steak all cooked to their preference except Ichigo, who had steamed chicken some veggies and white rice. The sleepy orangette glared at the plate and shook his head. " Nu..I want steak!" he growled at the servant that set the plate down. The servant looked down nervously, unsure what to do. Szayel dismissed him with a wave of his hands and turned to look at Ichigo sternly. " You have to eat it Ichigo it's good for you and the babies."

Ichigo shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Szayel. The pink haired scientist tried several more times to convince Ichigo to eat before giving up. He turned to seek help from either one of Ichigo's alpha. Amazingly Starrk was the one that got up first to help. The brunette had Ichigo seated beside him, he then started cutting the chicken into small bite sized pieces. " Here." he mumbled and held a small piece of chicken to Ichigo's pouting mouth.

Ichigo shook his head, holding it up high and away from the chicken. Starrk continued holding the chicken up, looking at Ichigo with a slight frown and bored expression. It took little to no time for Ichigo to wither under the frown, he sighed and open his mouth, taking the chicken into his mouth. This continued through dinner until dessert time. Ichigo was bouncing in his seat, waiting for dessert to be served. Szayel was slightly kinder to Ichigo this time, he asked the cook to get everyone angel food cake, top with low-fat whipped cream and a mix of berries.

After the meal, Ichigo headed back to his room alone, his phone in his hand as he looks down at it hesitating if he should call or sighed and pressed the call button and waited as it rings before connecting to the other end. "Renji." he uttered.

The red head back in the hotel was shocked when he got the phone call from Ichigo, he nearly drops his phone when he was trying to answer the call. "Hey...Ichigo" he replied.

"I'm still pissed at you but you said I can trust you. I believe if I do that we are taking a step to patching up our friendship." Ichigo said as he took a seat on his bed.

Renji was about to start apologising again but he stopped. "I understand and thank you for giving me another chance. So what do you nee- Oh wait I got a call coming in..shit it's Byakuya! Hold up Ichi!" he placed Ichigo on hold before picking up Byakuya's call.

Ichigo huffed but waited silently, he glanced up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he called out. Ulquiorra stepped in, closing the door quietly after he walked in. "Hey, Ulqui!" Ichigo chirped before glancing over to the phone.

Ulquiorra looks at the phone then at Ichigo. "...You're calling your ex?" he asked.

"Yea..umm...soo what do you need?" Ichigo asked, getting nervous, wait why is he even getting nervous?! Not like it's wrong to call his ex, well he did not want his alphas to know what he is planning yet.

"I was checking on you, you left rather early after dinner. Szayel was wondering if you were feeling unwell."

"Nope, I'm not sick! I'm feeling very good actually!" Ichigo replied a little bit too happily. Ulquiorra eyed the other suspiciously before nodding. "Good...have a good night then. If you need anything call us" he said before leaving.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, glad that Ulquiorra did not ask what he was up to even if he may be suspecting something. Ichigo got back onto the call immediately and Renji started asking questions.

"Ichi! Are you ok? Did he hurt you or anything?"

"I'm fine idiot. Ulqui will never hurt me! Anyway, what did Byakuya want?" Ichigo asked.

"Um..well apparently back at HQ Aizen, Gin and Tousen have officially betrayed the council by announcing that they are part of Las Noches and the captains are trying to figure out what they should do next."

"Great! That saves me time than me trying to get you to convince the council that Aizen is an evil whatever he is." Ichigo huffed. "Don't worry I'm not on Aizen's side the guys we me have deflected from his side, not like they really like him at the start..would it be possible if you try to prove my innocence to the head captain? I'm sure my alphas are happy to give information and all."Ichigo trailed.

"Whoa hold up Ichi, I'm a vice-captain, I'll just be sending myself off to be killed for whatever reason they can come up with if I were to mention you, I mean I had to sneak away to come and see you! How about I get our close friends and those that are still on your side first then we figure it out from there?"

"Gah, you're such a genius! If I still don't kinda hate and is angry at you for cheating I will fucking kiss you!"

Renji blushed lightly as he grips onto his phone tighter. "I already told you I'm sorry...I planned to tell you after your mission but I didn't expect this all to happen. I really am sorry about it."

Ichigo let out a sigh and smiled gently. "I won't say I'll forgive and forget that easily but hey get your job done, once this whole Aizen crap is over, we can maybe hang out as friends again with the others"

Renji grinned into the phone before chuckling. "Yes, Sir! I'll do my job properly, don't worry Ichi, just stay safe and thank you" Ichigo laughed at his reply bid the other goodbye before hanging up.

He laid on his bed, feeling fresh, it felt like a huge burden has been lifted off his shoulders after talking to Renji. He felt bad for snapping at Renji the last time, it seems like just seeing his face at that time got him so pissed yet when talking on the phone it wasn't that bad.

* * *

"Oh My God, Ichigo! We need to have a baby shower!" Neliel squealed and clapped her hand. Halibel sisters agreed with Neliel loudly. "Let's have one this Sunday!" Neliel cheered. They have settled themselves down in the lounge, many focused on the soccer game that was going on the television. The girls including Ichigo have taken up seats on some beanbags and were chatting happily.

"Eh? A baby shower? Isn't it a little too early to have one?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his stomach slightly.

"Nope! It's never too early to have one!" Neliel grinned, her excitement could be seen through the shaking of her body. Ichigo sighed, realising that it would be impossible to stop Neliel to not do this.

"But none of my family or friends would be here...they need to be here!" Ichigo tried to reason with her.

"Itsyugo you don't have to worry about that! The weird man with blonde hair and the hat is planning something! It seems like he got Renji involved too!" Neliel beamed. The orangette winced at the mention of the redhead's name before frowning.

"What in the world is that stupid hat-n-clogs plans to do?" Ichigo sighed, he sure it isn't good. Just then Ichigo's phone rang, without thinking Ichigo answered the phone. "Ichigo-kun! Have Neliel tell you about my plan?" The familiar voice asked.

"No what are you plan to do?" Ichigo asked, sighing.

"Well Ichigo-kun, even though most of the council wants to kill you, mostly the elders but you have many friends there that respect you and is on your I've started getting people on your side! You would have your friends and family with you for the baby shower!" Kisuke cheered.

"Y-you what! What were you thinking!? Are you crazy? You're gonna get my family in danger! And how much can you trust the people that are on my sides?! Renji that pain in the ass wants me to go back! How can I trust him!?" Ichigo screeched into the phone.

"Don't worry Ichigo-kun! I made Renji promise me to be quiet and all! Your family would not be in danger at all, your sisters have Isshin-san and me to protect them after all. The people that are on your side are very trustable, they are very enthusiastic in supporting you and are appalled at the elder's decision. Captain Zaraki and his whole squad are also on your side"

Ichigo rubs his face in frustration, "Ugh...you fucker.." he groaned, giving up. "Fine but you are to be held responsible for everything" he sighs. Nel and Kisuke cheered, happy that Ichigo agreed with it.

"Pass the phone to Neliel-chan!" Kisuke chirped. Ichigo nodded and handed Nel his phone so they could talk. " Neliel, so it's decided we are going to hold it this Sunday at my spacious basement! You can come over to decorate on Saturday! I will start making calls!" He ended the call after that.

Ichigo rubbed his slightly protruding belly, smiling. "I guess a baby shower won't be bad.." He glanced up to see Grimmjow looking at him. He chuckles and waved him over, "Come over here and touch it if you wanna, don't just stare at it." Grimmjow happily came over to place his hand on Ichigo's tummy, cooing at it as he rubs it. Ichigo blushed red, reaching down to pet those soft long blue locks before he looked at Grimmjow turning into such a soft person when it came to his baby. The petting and rubbing of his stomach went on for a while before Grimmjow was yanked away, Shiro coming to rub it instead.

"Don't hog Kingy to yourself yous stupid pussy-cat!" Shiro hissed and cuddles with his King. Grimmjow was pissed from being pushed away from his beta.

"You piece of shit! I'm not a pussy cat and Ichigo's mine too, share him!" Grimmjow crouched down, hissing, ready to pounce. Ulquiorra reaches and grabbed onto Grimmjow's shirt, "Don't do anything stupid, you may hurt Ichigo" he said in his usual monotone voice though with a touch of malice. Grimmjow slumped down, sulking slightly before nodding, Ulquiorra released the shirt before turning his focus back to the book he is reading. How he manage to read but still pay attention to things around him amazes him, the same with Starrk, you can never sneak up on him even though he seemed like he is in very deep sleep.

Ichigo chuckles and reaches to pet on Grimmjow's head, smiling. "There there...we can cuddle and sleep later" he smiles and kisses his cheek. "So can the others" He grinned, glancing about at all his alphas. Shiro kisses Ichigo's neck, purring. "Mmm..my King...:" he mumbled.

* * *

***Time-skip to the slightly before the Baby Shower***

"Noo! Urahara-san! Place the ribbon slightly to the left!" Neliel yelled from downstairs, her arms crossed. Urahara had his stupid grin on his face as he continued to listen to Neliel, doing the last minute touches to the decoration. Orihime and Uryuu made the food for the baby shower, cutting down the cost of the party. Ichigo was slightly adamant in eating when he heard who made the food but with Uryuu he was sure the food was at least edible, hopefully, that four-eyed sewing freak won't poison him or something. Both of them are his best friends, along with Chad(Sado), Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro, they were all aware of his special side, they were quite surprised other than Uryuu who was a self-proclaimed last of the rare white witch called the Quincy.

Apparently, he wasn't allowed in, to see what it is like on the inside yet. He sighed as he came to a stop from his pacing about in the shop. His alphas around him, the three trouble makers, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Shiro, poking around and fiddling with things in the shop. Ulquiorra stood quietly beside him on the right while Starrk slumped against the wall, asleep on his left.

Finally, Neliel popped up from the hatch that leads to the downstairs area, he waved the group in. Ichigo didn't know that most of the people were already there, they took another entrance, in hope to surprise the pregnant orangette. Ichigo's heart almost jumped out of his chest, he was surprised by the sounds of party poppers being pulled and people cheering. He looks at the huge group of people standing there, his family, friends, and friends from the council. He was nearly in tears now from the shock. Ichigo sniffled and rubs his eyes, smiling. "You all came.."

"Of course we came!" Kenpachi yelled from the crowd, he stood out amongst them, towering over many. The pink haired girl often is seen with him also sat on his shoulder. "Ichi-Ichi! We came to celebrate!" She cheered before jumping off Kenpachi's back, landing on her feet after a twirl. She ran towards Ichigo and gave him a big hug, "Ichi-Ichi's babies" She mumbled, mesmerised by his stomach, she petted and rub the stomach gently before jumping back when the babies kicked. Ichigo winced slightly before rubbing his stomach, the babies in him grew quicker than normal humans one, moving already way before they normally would and he looked huge even though he was only in his 9th week. The kick just now was rather hard but it probably isn't the worst.

"Kenny! The baby just kicked!" Yachiru yelled excitedly. Kenpachi's grin widened as he ambled over, a huge box with a big pink bow on it too. The guest has all dispersed to do their own stuff, waiting for their turn so they could congratulate and hand the gift over. Ichigo's attention was on the big box, he pulled his eyes from it before looking at Kenpachi.

"Here" Kenpachi handed the box to Ulquiorra who was still beside Ichigo, Starrk was sleeping, as usual, using Ichigo's lap as a set the box aside for Ichigo to open later. "Yachi don't get too excited" He pets Yachiru's head, laughing. "Of course they are kicking, they will surely be strong kids too like their parents" Kenpachi grinned. "I can't wait to train them and then fight them"

Ichigo chuckles and nodded. "With the way they are kicking, I'm sure they will be fast learners and are eager to fight, however you may need to face their fathers before they are probably allowed to be trained or fight you" Starrk open an eye to look at the hulking giant talking to Ichigo. Kenpachi noticed it and looks down at Starrk, grinning madly, his hands twitching slightly. "You are strong" Kenpachi commented.

Starrk grinned before closing his eye, going back to sleep again. Kenpachi shrugged it off before walking off after Yachiru who had walked away. The next person came to him was his group of friend, Keigo was bouncing excitedly, only held back by Mizuiro from glomping the orangette. "Hey guys" Ichigo greeted them.

"I would punch you if you weren't pregnant, for getting yourself into dangerous things again" Tatsuki cracked her knuckle, swinging her arm around. Ichigo laughs, shaking his head. "Same old Tatsuki" he smiles. Chad remained quiet, only shifting and nodding to the talking. His friends still acted, all the same, he missed them so much even though it's been like only almost a month since he last seen them.

"Ichigo-Kun! Congratulations!" Orihime cheered, passing the gift that the whole group pitched in to buy.

"Thanks, guys" Ichigo grinned, placing the present where the rest are. They talked for a bit more and one by one the people came up to congratulate him.

"Present time!" Neliel cheered and ran over to seat on the sofa Ichigo's seating on. Ulquiorra placed the gifts beside Ichigo before taking a seat near him. Ichigo's alpha stayed near Ichigo while all the guest came to crowd around them.

Ichigo picked up the biggest present that was given to him by Kenpachi. He opened the box up to see a big teddy bear in it. He chuckles and hugs the bear this has Yachiru all written over it, he was sure Kenpachi wouldn't give him something like this. He was about to place the box aside before he realised that there's still something inside. He took a slim black box out from the bottom of the box. "What's this?" he blinks and opened the box, chuckling, there lay a beautifully well-crafted hunting knife, there that's more like Kenpachi. "Thank you Kenpachi" he smiles.

He opened several more gifts many filled with baby items and some bedroom stuff that aren't for children. What did he expect that perverted couple gonna give him, he sighed and glared at the box Urahara and Yoruichi gave him, the three idiotic perverted alphas of his were all excited about that box. He shooed them away, along with the box, sighing he moved onto the next went on for a few hours before the guest had to leave. Ichigo sat in piles of wrapping, ribbons, and boxes, exhausted from the whole party. His family will be staying with Urahara when Ichigo is here.

"Shiro carry me to the bed, I'm tired!" Ichigo whined, trying to push all the wrapping paper off him and onto the ground, he held his hands out like a young child asking to be carried. Shiro shook his head but grinned, going over and picking him up. "There ya go you big baby" he huffed and brought him back to the room his alpha and him now shares.

Ichigo settled down on the bed with Shiro by his side, his other alphas slowly trailing in one after another.

* * *

**-Timeskip-**

It was rather peaceful despite the situation they all were in, nothing major had happened after that breaking out incident and all that shenanigans. However, to many in this huge mansion in Spain, it felt like it was the calm before the storm.

"Ichi get da fuck back onto the examination table!" Shiro yelled as he grabbed onto Ichigo's arm, attempting to drag him back. Szayel was concerned about the growth of the babies being too fast and hard on the orangette after his first trimester came to an end and the second coming up. Four babies despite being a vampire or not is still hard on the mother, however, Ichigo is less than cooperative and very moody.

Ulquiorra was out along with a disgruntled Grimmjow and Nnoitra on a mission, Halibel, Neliel and her sisters were out shopping. That left Ichigo alone with Shiro, Szayel, and Starrk, but Starrk may as well not be there since he was no help at all, he just laid there the whole time and watch Shiro wrestle Ichigo as gently as possible back onto the table.

"For fuck sake! Ichigo if ye get off this table one more fuckin time I'll tie ya down onto it! You can have your pudding later!" Shiro screamed as he grips onto his hair, pulling at it.

With that Ichigo sat still, a pout on his face as he looked away with his arms crossed. "Hmp..Shiro's a meanie" Despite being called a meanie, Shiro is satisfied that Ichigo finally is staying still. "Fer a person pregnant with quadruplets you are very energetic" He huffed.

Szayel shook his head as he moved in with the gloved hand. "Okay..Ichigo please lift your shirt up"

Ichigo lifted his shirt up for the other and sat there waiting as Szayel got to work. The first flicker of life appeared on the screen, Ichigo perked up as he stared at the screen. "They have gotten bigger." he said with a small smile. Even though there wasn't really much to see other than glowing blobs of different reiatsu colours compared to the ultrasounds done on human mothers, it still was touching for them to see the life growing inside their beta. Ichigo eyes teared up slightly and sniffles. "They are growing so big and stronger so much.." he mumbled before looking at his distended tummy.

Shiro grinned and kissed Ichigo's tears away and nodded. "Yea they 'ave…yer doing so well…" Starrk reaches and places his hand on Ichigo's head, petting it gently. Szayel took a few step back and let them have some time on their own time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm not dead don't worry, I'll update, just very slowly . Writer's block is a pain and I'm just lazy af, don't expect quick updates, I had to rewrite this so many times to get here. (I can barely rmb what/where I've wrote to, its terrible I know, had to reread what I've wrote)
> 
> Warning: Crappy English, Grammar, OOC,Yaoi smut (more than plot at this rate I think ) and violence
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter!! It's not as long compared to some? well it's longer than a lot of chapter. XD

Notes:

 _'mmmm'_  = thoughts

"mmmm"=speech

 **"mmm"**  = telepathic speech /inner world speech

 

* * *

 

**-Las Noches HQ-**

“Has there been any news about Masaki’s son?” Aizen asked the men that stood before his desk. It has been a few months since the orange head has stole his Espada and went hiding with them. He is unpleased with what had happened but all he could do now is to accept it and work on a solution to get the boy and the Espada back.

“There is no new on Ichigo Kurosaki’s location, however from the spy in the hunter council, there were rumours going around about the Kurosaki boy being pregnant and is gathering people” Tousen spoke. “Aizen-sama, I think that we should be doing something about Seireitei.”

“Don’t worry too much Kaname, the council is child's play to us, especially with my powers. We need to get the Espada back however. I am also interested in making Ichigo Kurosaki my mate. Go get whoever is necessary, find them and bring them here.” Aizen smirked, turning to look at the picture of Masaki and Ichigo on his desk. “He looks exactly like his mother” he mumbled.

Tousen nodded and excused himself from the room after he was given permission to find and capture the betrayers. Gin with his fox grin plastered to his face leaning against the side of the table. “I still don’t really get why yer so obsessed wit tha kid but who am I to question my boss” he chuckles before leaving the room too.

Aizen couldn’t wait till everything falls into place, the orangette being pregnant may seem to throw a wrench into his plans,but he can work it to his advantage, he can use it as a leverage to the Espada that has left him and even the orangette himself since he is helpless at the late stages of his pregnancies.

 

* * *

 

**-Another POV-**

“Dammit, you stupid hat-n-clogs! Come back here so I can abuse you!” Ichigo yelled from where he sat on the beanbag in the library.

After the baby shower, they returned to the mansion in Spain, Kisuke, and Yoruichi tagging along for fun they say, however, Ichigo was sure there was another motive behind it. And right now he is pissed with that blond bastard, he was enjoying his afternoon in the library when the other burst into the room and startled him from his nap, he started to tease and make fun of him before running out. He had no idea why Kisuke decided to do that but it pisses him off, especially since he woke up from a nice dream.

“Ulqui!!” Ichigo yelled for the black haired alpha of his in frustration. The other appearing in a flit of sonido by his side, his face expressionless though his eyes express his worry.

“Is something wrong?” Ulquiorra questioned.

“Help me help beat up that stupid hats-n-clogs for me!” Ichigo huffed, his arms crossed as he tried to get comfy in the bean bag again.Without questioning why the orangette wanted him to do that he left the room in search of the ire of his beta.

Kisuke and Yoruichi followed Ichigo to Spain for several reasons, Kisuke wanted to have another person to help monitor the pregnancy. Yoruichi was here to take care of Ichigo and protect him. A few days before they left Spain for the baby shower. Shiro had another vision, and that vision held nothing good once again, he approached the two for extra protection and measurements against those that hold ill intentions to Ichigo.

Currently, Kisuke is running and hiding from Ulquiorra, he was dared by Yoruichi to go irritated Ichigo but he did not expect this to happen. He yelped as he crashed into a warm solid wall, bringing them both down to the ground. “Oww..” Kisuke mumbled as he rubs his head before picking up his hat that fell from the crash.

“What the fuck old man!? You blind or something?”Grimmjow grunts as he rubs his back of his head while glaring at him.

“Found you Urahara Kisuke..” Ulquiorra commented a few feet away from them. Next things the two man on the ground know where that they were hurting and bruised.

“Why did you beat me up too?” Grimmjow whined as he pulled himself up from the ground.

“You were in the way, trash” Ulquiorra replied before turning to head back to the library.

“I still can’t stand that asshole” Grimmjow growls lowly as he left the area too, itching to beat something up. “If he wasn’t one of Ichigo’s mate, I would have killed him long ago.”

Ichigo tensed up when the library door open again, he is relieved to see Ulquiorra coming in. “That was quick” He commented before leaning into Ulquiorra as the other kiss his forehead.

“It was simple to deal with him. Hmm...would you like me to read to you..and the cubs?” he offered.

Ichigo nodded and held out the book he was reading before. Kisuke may be annoying and perverted but he does say some rather good things at times. He suggested reading or talking to the babies, let them hear and get used to voices and words. He was reading a fairy tale to the four in him earlier after they left.

“Cinderella?” Ulquiorra questioned as he took the book, settling himself down beside Ichigo in another bean bag. Ichigo blushes slightly before grinning.

“Yeah....I found it on the shelves within reach, it's a pain to get up so I had to make due with what I have. Is something wrong with it?” He asked.

“No, nothing is wrong.” Ulquiorra replied and flipped the book open, he pulled Ichigo closer so the other leans against him snugly. Ichigo rubbed his tummy slightly as he listens to Ulquiorra tell the story, a smile etched on his face.

Ichigo eventually fell asleep halfway through the book, Ulquiorra’s soothing voice lulling him to sleep. It was around evening before they were called out for dinner by Sebastian. As usual, dinner is a chaotic affair especially so with the addition of Yoruichi and Kisuke.

Ichigo’s eye twitched slightly as he shoveled another spoonful of rice into his mouth, Yoruichi and Kisuke were arguing about something stupid, getting mad and throwing punches at each other while doing so. Ichigo was so close to losing his shit with them, all he wants to do is to enjoy his food and relax. Just as he is about to get up and slam the table in anger and yell at them to stop. Sebastian came in with his impeccable black-clad self to save them from Ichigo’s anger with dessert.

Ichigo eyes lit up when he looks at the bowl that is set down in front of him, he rushed to finish the last of his food since he knows none of his alphas will let him go if he didn’t finish dinner, well maybe some might after a flash of his puppy eyes and pout. Today’s dessert is a scoop of frozen yogurt, drizzled with dark chocolate and around it are various fruits and nuts.

While being distracted by the sweet treat in front of him, Sebastian had swiftly and efficiently got the two to quiet down and eat dinner. Ichigo’s alphas are all glad that their beta had not exploded from anger and that they had someone as capable as Sebastian to help out with things. They know how Ichigo is with handling situations, by default he would react towards them with anger and many have suffered the brunt of Ichigo’s anger these past few week and months, it does not make a pretty sight when it happens.

After dinner was finished,they lounged around the living room, each doing their own things. Ichigo closes the book he was reading before looking up and around, he feels fidgety, not at all sleepy because of the nap he took earlier.

“The bath has been drawn.” Sebastian appeared and announced it. Stark opens his eyes and pushes himself up.

“Mmm..Thanks” the lazy brunette mumbled as he scratch his goatee. “Let’s go Ichigo..” He got up and pick the other up with ease. Ichigo was slightly confused as to what is happening but he nodded and held onto him tight.

“Where are we going? Are we going to take a bath?” Ichigo asked as he was carried towards the bathroom. Starrk nodded in response, setting the other down in the area near the sink. He starts stripping himself and the other. “Wait are we taking a bath together?” Ichigo squeaks.

“Mhm, can I not do that?” Stark asked as he stretched himself, yawning slightly. “I wanted to spend more time with you and it seemed like you needed a nice relaxing shower” he pointed out before scooping the other up and placing him into the warm water, filled with bubbles and herbs to soothe the other before climbing in and joining.

Ichigo was about to protest about doing this but he shut his mouth back up and relaxes into Starrk’s embrace. “This feels nice...what was put in it?”Ichigo asked as he blew some of the bubbles away, laughing slightly as he entertains himself.

Starrk gave a shrug to the question, leaning in to kiss Ichigo’s cheek then neck. “Mm..I have no idea but it smells nice” he mumbled into his skin. Ichigo squirmed and laughed. “Stop that , it feels ticklish” Starrk smirks before nibbling the area, Ichigo burst out in laughter as he squirmed, trying to get the other to stop. Starrk pulled away when the other was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe.

“Are you ok..?” Starrk asked, feeling concerned. Ichigo wiped the tears away from his eyes, sniffling slightly and nodded before looking at him with a huge smile. “Thank you for getting the bath drawn for me” He kisses his cheek before hugging him.

“This is nothing much, especially so when you are carrying my cub” Starrk muttered, reaching forward to cup Ichigo’s bump, it was gradually getting bigger, Ichigo has just stuck with wearing sweatpants and loose T-shirts or a dress at home,it’s not something he likes the best but he has not much choice. Ichigo leans back and kisses Starrk’s cheek, sighing slightly. “Would you like to accompany me for a walk outside tomorrow?”

“Hnn..sure if I am awake” Starrk replied with a small chuckle. “Just wake me up when you need me” he mumbled as he held Ichigo closer, washing the other lazily.

“I hope everything settles down soon..” Ichigo mumbled, sighing softly.

“I’m sure it will soon, just leave it all to us.” Starrk reassures the other, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“But I don’t want you or anyone else getting hurt because of Aizen’s stupid ass or the selfish hunter council” Ichigo huffed,pouting at the water.

“No one will get hurt, all you need to do is to take care of yourself and relax.” Starrk mumbled softly with a smile.

“Fine..but we are still going for the walk tomorrow, even if I need to be all guise up as a woman.” Ichigo looks at the other.

“Mhm..” Starrk nodded as he finishes cleaning them both. “Now let’s dry up and I’ll give you a massage.” Ichigo nodded eagerly and got out without falling. They dried up and Starrk scooped Ichigo up and gently threw him onto the bed. Ichigo squealed and laughs before sitting up, a smile on his face. It sucked slightly since he couldn’t lie on his stomach so he has to sit up for the massage. Starrk got behind Ichigo, reaching over to grab a bottle of massage oil and started to massage the oil into Ichigo’s back. The orangette let out a sigh of relief as the other work the knots out, he closes his eyes as he enjoys the firm hand caressing his back.

“Mn..Starrk..can you get the others in? I want to sleep all cuddled up and all.” Ichigo mumbled sleepily, his head dropping downwards, his words slurring slightly.

Starrk chuckled and grunted his answer. “Sure, after I finish up.” Starrk gave another gentle squeeze and nudge, feeling the knot loosening up. He gently lay the other down and laid beside the other, sending a quick telepathic message to tell the others to come to Ichigo’s room.

The three alphas came in immediately after Starrk just sent the message, he glanced at the trio, wondering where Shiro was before shrugging it off. The albino copy of their mate probably has gone back to their mindscape.

“He’s so beautiful…” Grimmjow whispered as he settled himself down on the large bed, the other two follow suit, being quiet so as to not disturb the orangette’s slumber.

 

 

**-Timeskip-**

“Starrk!! Wake your lazy ass up! You promised a walk!” Ichigo yelled as he stormed into Starrk’s room where the other is laying on a pile of pillows snoozing away. “Ugh, how can you sleep that much!? It’s only after breakfast!” Ichigo huffs as he prods at the other, trying to wake him up, apparently, that didn’t wake him up.

An idea suddenly hit Ichigo, an evil smirk appearing on his face, he could hear the cackle of Shiro in his mind. He kneels down beside the brunette and started to tickle the other. Starrk instantly jolted awake, squirming to get away while laughing. “Stop..Ichigo..No! I’m awake!” He yelped. Ichigo continues on for a bit before pulling away when the other started to tickle back too.

“Hey! I do the tickling not you!” Ichigo laughs and squirmed. Starrk smirks and kisses his forehead and got up, pulling the other up.

“Hm..now for the walk?”Starrk asks, glancing out the window. “It is a nice day too...a nice day to sleep..” He sighed slightly, looking like a dejected puppy.

“Mhm! Now for a walk!...you can always sleep later?”Ichigo beamed before mumbling the last part, a slight frown on his face when he caught sight of Starrk’s face.

Starrk chuckles and kisses him again, shaking his head. “You’re too cute” he sighs and pulls Ichigo out of the room.

The both of them did not stray far from the mansion, they stayed in the neighbourhood, walking around and chatting about whatever came up.

“Hey, Starrk! Look they are selling ice cream over there!” Ichigo pointed excitedly at the ice cream cart, he tugs at Starrk’s hand, wanting to head over there hurriedly. Starrk gave a tired glance over at the cart before shrugging and let the other pull him over. “You can only get a scoop , nothing more or Szayel and the others will get mad at me.”

Ichigo pouted slightly but obliged and got a scoop of chocolate ice cream for himself. “You want some?” The orangette asked the other. Starrk chuckles and leans in to lick some off by Ichigo’s cheek. “Mm..tasty.”

Ichigo immediately flushes red and got quiet to eat his ice cream, glaring at the other slightly. “Let’s slowly start heading back now.” Starrk nods his head to the direction they came from. Ichigo nodded and let the other lead him back to the mansion as he ate the cold treat.

As the two turned around the corner to the next street, a black van skids past them. The tires screeching loudly against the asphalt, the smell of burning of the tires filled the air. The van’s door slams open and a group of people stumbled out towards them.

Starrk already had Ichigo pulled aside and behind him when the van appeared around the corner. “Primera and Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen-sama has sent us to retrieve you from your vacation, as well as the other Espadas. We would like for your cooperation or actions will be taken.” Said a man with long black hair and red tribal tattoos on him.

“Like hell, we will ever do that! Suck my ass!” Ichigo yelled from behind Starrk, pissed that they would ever think they would compliantly do as they said.

Starrk shook his head as he reaches inside his coat for his guns, he could do this diplomatically and without violence, if the goons Aizen sent would listen to him but he knows Abirama and his gang well, they think with their fist before their head. ‘This will end up in a huge mess...what a good way to destroy such a good morning.’ Starrk sighed as the black-haired man waved for the menacing men behind him to subdue and capture them.

“Hmp...you would think a group of numeros can stop the Primera” Starrk scoffed as he whipped his guns out and gave a few warning shots, nothing fatal. That, however, did not deter any of the men as they advanced forward to attack.

“Oh, they are asking to have a taste of my fist!” Ichigo growls from behind Starrk, ready to push the other aside to run into them and beat them all up.

Starrk shook his head, chuckling slightly. “Ichi stay here I can take care of them, I don’t want you or the babies to get hurt.”Ichigo opens his mouth to snap back at Starrk but he instead decided to close it back up and sent a deadly glare towards the gang of men, very displeased with them as he finished up his ice cream cone. Starrk busied himself with shooting one man after the other while Ichigo silently stood behind him.

The men spread out, as they tried to avoid the bullets raining towards them. A few had got tactical and snuck in from behind instead of charging straight at them. Ichigo caught sight of them from the corner of his eyes and immediately swung into action, attacking with quick yet precise moves to incapacitate them, well as quick and precise a pregnant man can be while Starrk handled the rest. Ichigo panted and hunch over after feeling a little sick his sudden movement, after birthing the babies, he would need to exercise hard to get his lean swimmer body back.

“Ichigo!” Starrk yelled out, he turns to glance at the sick orangette, his attention away from the other assailants.

“I’m fine! Don’t get distracted you, idiot!”Ichigo scream at the other when he saw a man swooping close to hit them, without looking Starrk had shot the man down. Aizen’s goons were dropping down one by one like flies, only half the amount of men stood before them. The leader of the group, Abirama stood , raising a hand in a silent order for all to stop. In a literal flash of a moment, Abirama drew something out from behind him and threw it down on the ground. There was a bright flash of light, blinding those that were not prepared for the sudden action. As fast as Starrk could react in that split second that Abirama threw the stun grenade, he threw himself over Ichigo to protect him. Abirama’s men moved about in the confusion, trying to at least grab the pregnant orangette as they retreated.

At that exact moment, two being jumped down into the confused fray and grabbed the stunned couple away from the group. Starrk’s immediate reaction to being grabbed when blinded was to get away but after his sight slowly got clearer he realised who have helped them. Ichigo’s reactions were similar to Starrk, confused yet elated. “Yoruichi! Urahara!”Ichigo cheered at their saviours. “Wait how did you know where we were? Where did you two come from?” Ichigo shot out, now feeling angry. “You were watching, weren’t you? Why didn’t you step out to help soon!”

Starrk has slumped down against a chimney , resting a bit as he waited for the bleary sight to return and the headache he has to fade. “Ichi calm down, I’m sure they’ll unsure your questions after we head back, Abirama might still be looking for us.” Ichigo huffed and crosses his arms with a pout,

“Well they’ll answer me if I kick their asses as well!”  
  
“Mah mah Ichi-chan, you’ll need a few more centuries before you can do that but for now let's head back” Kisuke said, hiding a grin behind his open fan. From where they now hid, the sound of men running around shouting as they search for the group that has escaped got closer.

“Out of all the time, I can’t get in contact with Shiro for help!” Ichigo grumbled before yelping in shock, he clamped a hand over his mouth as he was suddenly lifted up. “Yoruichi!?” He turned red as he realised how the woman was holding him, he was being carried princess style. “W-what are you doing? I can walk you know!” Ichigo yelled in embarrassment.

“You idiot with you being so loud we are going to get caught!” Yoruichi hissed as they suddenly took off jumping from one roof to another. “We can let you walk but honestly at this state, we are just gonna piss you off from laughing at how you try to keep up with us.” Yoruichi grinned as she teased her old student. Ichigo gave up trying to argue with her since he knows that it was going to be hard to move that easily at his current stage of pregnancy, he’s already waddling as he walks and they needed to be quick as they got away. Ichigo turns his head to the side to glance back at Kisuke and Starrk catching up to them, he’s relieved that Starrk was not hurt.

The group quickly got back to the mansion safely, as soon as Ichigo was released from the princess hold he was tackled and swarmed with his alphas. “Guys I’m okay! Stop worrying! Ulqui you don’t need to go get Szayel!” Ichigo yelled already knowing what the other was going to do when he sees Ulquiorra pull out his phone. “Hey! Grimm where are you touching?!” Ichigo squirmed, blushing as Nnoitra lifted his shirt up and Grimmjow start examining him for injuries. Starrk stood by the side as he looks at them with sleepy amusement, he knows that Ichigo was safe, he’ll hate himself if he Ichigo had gotten hurt.

It took quite some time to reassure his alphas that he was unharmed and the babies were fine before he was freed from the group. He was now wandering about the mansion before coming to a stop, “Eh? Where’s Shiro?” He had thought that Shiro would be the first person to greet him when they got back but he did not catch a glimpse of the albino at all earlier. **_"Shiro?"_ ** he tried again to see if Shiro was somewhere in his inner world, he did not receive an answer but he shrugs that off. It’s not the first time that Shiro has gone missing plus most of the time he didn’t really care since he always did come back by the end of the day.

 

**-Shiro’s POV-**

“YE SON OF A BITCH, LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!” The albino vampire screamed out from the cell he’s in. Shirosaki reached out to grab the bars in anger and to try out if it could be pried apart. As soon as his hands touched the metal he flinched back, pulling his hand to his chest as he hissed at it. “F’cking ass fuck with the cell” he yelled in anger before sliding down the wall, both hands reaching up to pull at his hair. He had miscalculated and messed up his sneaking about and now he has been captured. Shiro’s head throbs slightly in pain from where he was knocked out, he growled lowly, worried about his King. He's been unable to make any mental contact with anyone, not even his King, he need to get out of here immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing! Pray that I'll update quick :D Don't get your hopes up that much tho, I'm sorry for being lazy and writer's block is not helping either.


End file.
